Choatic High
by MEGAANIMEFREAK27
Summary: Just read... Please! Shadamy, Sonic*OC, Tails*Cream, Knuxouge, Silaze, and other OC pairings...DONT COPY PLAESE! Its alot of geners but i cant put more now can i? This is basicaly a High school story with ALOT of twist and turns along the way!
1. Chapter

High school-sonic couples-

Pairings- Shadow & Amy; Sonic & OC; Tails & Cream; Knuckles & Rouge; Silver & Blaze; and some other outer character parings.

Ages- Shadow: 18(although he is ageless but hey he can't be like 100 years old and date a 17 year old) Amy: 17 Sonic: 18 Tails: 16 Cream: 15 Knuckles: 18 Rouge: 18 Silver: 17 Blaze: 17 Luna: 16 Jake Steel: 15 Nina: 15 Sunshine: 16 Midnight: 17 Jacob: 18 Craz: 17 Sasha: 17 Night: 18 Hannah: 17 Selene: 18 Danielle: 18 Bear: 18 Blake: 18 Starlight: 16

_This means thoughts_**and this means serious ****and this means yelling**.

Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and even Cream worked at G.U.N. for the past 2 years. Sliver and Blaze came every now and then to help as much as they can, but they did go back in forth (future and present) so they could rebuild their home land. One Friday the boss called all of them of an important (meeting) mission. Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, And Tails all came 1st. Amy, Cream, and Rouge all came in 2nd, while Sliver and Blaze came in last. They all were in the bosses office waiting for him to show up. The bosses office was big-when I say bid I mean HUGE- they all were sitting in chairs since they had enough for everyone and was seated around a big long rectangular table.

"What do you guys think what he called ALL us up for?" Sonic asked while trying to think what it could be.

"Well, I would assume it would be for a mission dealing with all of us." Shadow said in a matter-of-fact tone while rolling his eyes.

All of the sudden the door came open revealing a red hedgehog in a plaid flannel shirt and in a pair of jeans. He had deep blue eyes that were stunning.

"Well, Well, Well, so nice you could join us Michel." Knuckles said as everyone watched Michel sit in his spinning chair.

"Well gee Knuckles I have other thing to do too; but anyways Shadow you are right I have a mission for you guys and you might not like it too much…."Michel said as everyone was leaning in waiting for him to tell them what the mission was.

"Well the girls might like it…but probably not the guys….well let me cut to the chase you guys are going to Chaos High to investigate as students because weird things are happing there." All the girls squealed while the guys just groaned.

"Michel, No one likes school and when I say no one I mean NO ONE. Please just tell me you just played a really mean joke on us to make us stop being so upset for the real mission." Sonic said

"Afraid not Sonic afraid not, you guys are going in two days and all the girls get their own house while the guys get their own house. Don't worry there not that far from the school. You also have cars but ya'll can only have 4 cars." This time everyone cheered and ran to the door band were about to run out to get the car they wanted; but not before Michel stopped them.

"Wait, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze come here." They all approached Michel while the others waited because they knew that wouldn't be fair to them.

"Sonic and Shadow I need your shoes."

"WHAT?" They screamed in union.

"You guys can't be running around at super speed or cheating in sports. If I take your shoes I know you can't go as fast as you would when you have them with you." Michel said calmly.

"Fine" they said in defeat and handed him their shoes while he gave them a pair of Vans.

"Amy I will need you hammer **before**you leave on Monday, just like Sonic and Shadow I can't have you going around with your hammer at school."

"Can I bring it tomorrow?" Amy asked

"Sure the sooner the better. Blaze and Silver I have made special bracelets so you can't use your powers at school. Don't worry Silver yours doesn't look girly at all."

"Thank you, because I don't want people there asking 'hey are you gay?' I would totally hate that." Silver said as everyone laughed at what he had just said.

"Good to know Silver, good to know. Anyways I don't want you guys fighting about who gets a car…. So we are going to pull names!" Michel said as he pulled out a hat with all their names on pieces of paper. "Okay, Amy and Rouge get a car and Shadow and Knuckles get a car." Michel said as they ran off to the garage. Knuckles got a red mustang while Rouge got a black BMW. Shadow saw a black motorcycle that look like gold (expression. It just look REALLY pretty.), but he couldn't get if because they needed a car to fit all the people. Amy saw how disappointed Shadow look and decided to cheer him up.

"Shadow you really want that motorcycle don't you?" Amy asked and Shadow just nodded yes. "Well… what if I say you can have that motorcycle" Shadow's head instantly shoot up to look at her emerald eyes with hope. "But, I would have to get a ride from you to school, after and any other places we would go. Okay?"

"Yeah I can agree to that Amy, Thanks" Shadow said as he hugged Amy and Amy hugged back.

"Hey Sonic you want a car?" Amy asked as Sonic screamed yes like a little girl and picked out a silver truck. The girls didn't mind and neither did the boys so they let it go and Sonic was as happy as a 2 year old that got 5 pounds of candy. Amy was just as happy because she liked Shadow but was too scared to make a move, all the girls knew she liked Shadow because she has asked for help on if she should ask him out; but the girls said to let him make the move and ask her out. Shadow was even happier than both Amy and Sonic, he liked Amy too but they didn't know that they liked each other; and even the Ultimate Life Form gets too scared to ask out a girl like Amy without them knowing if she likes him. He could picture Amy and him on the motorcycle with Amy holding him with her head resting on his back peacefully. All the guys knew that Shadow liked Amy even Sonic knew because Shadow told them during a game of truth and dare one day; because they were bored to death and they asked Shadow 'Do you like Amy?' Tails and Cream were already dating and taking things slow since they are still kinda young. Knuckles and Rouge have been dating for about 3 years now and they are serious –but not to serious-and, of course, Sonic is single.

**The next day**

The next day Amy brought Michel her hammer and walked to the door, but of course Michel stopped her from leaving.

"Amy on a serious note, do you like Shadow and why did you give up your car?" Michel asked. Yes Michel can see emotions around people like if they're in love, angry, sad, happy… you know all those kind of emotions. Michel saw how Shadow and Amy felt towards each other and decided to meddle and play match maker for them. Amy knew what powers he had but she had none and she got nervous when he asked that. She also had to honestly answer those questions.

"Yes and because I saw that Shadow really wanted that motorcycle and I didn't mind giving up my car for Shadow; besides he is driving me where ever I want.

"Okay, thank you Amy, you can leave now." Michel said as Amy sighed in relief that the interrogation was over. As soon as Amy left the building Michel called Shadow to come to his office. Shadow arrived within 10 seconds since his house was right next to the G.U.N building. Shadow approached Michel's office wondering what he was being called for. As soon as Shadow entered Michel motioned for him to sit down.

"So Shadow, I already talked to Amy about this and now I need to talk to you about it….Anyways do you like Amy?" Michel asked as Shadow just stared at him, with that kind of duh stare, thinking_ well you should know you can see people's emotions unlike me unless if I knew how she felt, if she liked me, then I would have asked her out by now._

"Okay Shadow I am going to take that in as a yes; well you can go now." Michel said as he got up and left the building. Once he left, Michel called everyone to an emergency meeting except Shadow and Amy. Everyone soon arrived in Michel's office as Michel motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Okay everyone Shadow and Amy both like each other but they don't know that they like each other." Michel said as everyone gasped sacrcastilly.

"Well Gee thanks for that sarcasm everyone…Anyways I need everyone to play match- maker while you're all at High school. It's the perfect opportunity to get those two toghter. So…. When you all get back I except those two to be a couple; and I am positive that both of them will be a lot happier than they already are. Oh and trust me they will be thanking you for getting them toghter. You all can go now." Michel said as everyone left talking about how they can get Shadow and Amy toghter.

**The next day**

Today the gang went to find their houses and settle in to them since school is tomorrow. To their surprise Alice left them a note, Alice was a black cat while her fur turned into a deep indigo at her tail, hands, and always was one step ahead of them no matter what. She left a note in both houses but the girls read theirs 1st; Amy read the note out loud and the note said

_Hey girls, let me guess you all reading you're not 1__st__ and the boys are going to read theirs when they finish looking around. Well anyways you guys don't have to worry about uniforms, because they let you wear anything you want as long as it is appropriate. I have decorated your rooms and clothes to your liking, I hope. If you don't like them I have put a credit card in everyone's closet and it has an endless amount of money; I know you girls will use those anyways even if you do like the clothes in your closets. Well anyways I will stop boring you so you girls can check out the house. Bye girls_

_Love, Alice. =)_

Amy finished reading as all the girls cheered and ran to find their rooms. They weren't too hard to find because each bedroom door had one of the girls name one it in bold print; Rouge's name was in bold purple, Cream's name was in orange curses letters, Blaze' name was in silver regular print, and lastly Amy's name was in red girly like letters. Rouge's room was deep purple walls and white and silver furniture. Rouge look around amazed and then she went to the closet, it was a big walk in closet that had miniskirts, jeans, capris, well basically everything you can image was in there- (for girls of course)in all of the girls closet it was like that-. All the girls were happy with the clothes Alice picked out for them; but, of course they all wanted to go shopping.

Well enough with the girls lets go to the guys.

As soon as the guys arrived they all went to find there room-it was just like the girls but in the guy's favorite colors and no girly handwriting- after the guys checked out the house they then found the note Alice left for them and Tails read it out loud the note said

_Hey guys, let me guess you all reading yours 2__nd__; I bet you guys already checked out the house and now reading this note. Well anyways you guys don't have to worry about uniforms, because they let you wear anything you want as long as it is appropriate. I have decorated your rooms and clothes to your liking, I hope. If you don't like them I have put a credit card in everyone's closet and it has an endless amount of money; well guys I wish you luck because I know the girls are going to drag you guys around the mall. As soon as you finish reading this the girls are probably going to call and it's going to be Amy calling but ya'll will hear Rouge yelling in the background. Well anyway I will let you guys go to you prison-mall- Bye guys. Wish you all the luck in the prison-mall-._

_Love, Alice. =)_

Tails finished reading and then the phone rang. They all stared at each other and sonic answered-putting it on speaker-

"Hello?" Tails said still amazed at how Alice predicted this.

"Oh, hey Tails; we are going to the mall and I wanted to know if I could use Shadow's motorcycle or he could drive me there? You guys can come if you want." Amy asked over the phone while Rouge was in the background screaming "**NO THEY ARE COMING! AMY HANG UP NOW AND LETS GO!"** Then the guys heard footsteps coming closer to the phone. "**NO ROUGE! GO AWAY I AM ASKING NOT COMMANDING THEM LIKE DOGS! QUIT BEING MEAN OR I WILL TELL THEY GUYS SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL NOT TELL KNUCKLES!" **They heard Amy yell back then the footsteps stopped dead in their traces. All the guys were amazed at how Amy could yell and fight back; but they all were staring at the phone in aw because Amy was sticking up for them. "So anyways what do you guys say? If not then I need to come and get the motorcycle…..guys? You still there?" Amy asked with concern in her voice. "Oh! Sorry Ames we all zoned out for a second. Sure we will come meet you girls outside….Oh! And Ames?" Sonic replied but Sonic was curious as to how Amy could fight back. "Yeah Sonic." Amy asked back. "Ummm when did you learn to fight back like that?" Sonic asked; when he finished his question all he heard was laughing on the other end, and it wasn't just Amy's. Apparently she put the phone on speaker like the guys. "Man Sonic! That might be the hardest I have ever laughed!" Amy said between laughs. After a couple of minutes the laughter died down. "Okay…Now to answer your question Sonic, I have always known how to fight back the only times I show it is if I have to face EggHead or to defend myself. You guys will probably never see it though, and since I don't have power like you guys I try my best at what I can do. Does that answer your question Sonic?" All the guys were quiet for a minute because they knew it was the honest truth. "Okay well guys we are coming over so be ready bye!" Amy said then she hung up. The guys snapped out of it and got ready-by ready I mean get their cars/motorcycle-in 2 minutes the girls were outside at the door. Rouge banged on the door yelling "**GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE WE ARE READY TO LEAVE!**" Knuckles answered the door staring at her then he said "We can hear you know and we are already good to go they are in the garage now will you stop yelling." Knuckles spoke in an aggravated tone towards Rouge. Amy walked over to the garage to see it open and all the guys in their car- in Shadow's case on his motorcycle-she saw Shadow and walked over to him.

"Hey Shadow; so I am guessing you are coming with us?" Amy asked as Shadow nodded.

"But I don't think my motorcycle can carry too many shopping bags; I only have the empty space under the seat." Shadow explained

"Don't worry I'm not getting much from the mall, besides if I need more room I can always put them in someone else car. If anyone needs to be worried it would be Knuckles because that's Rouge's shopping bubby-when I say shopping bubby I mean the person who carries around her shopping bags" Amy said as Shadow and she started to laugh. When they stopped laughing everyone was ready to leave. Cream, Tails, Silver, and Blaze were in Sonic's car with silver driving; while Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic were in Knuckles car; and of course Shadow and Amy were on Shadow's motorcycle with Shadow driving.

-Authors note: Well sorry I don't feel like writing what happens at the mall but I will tell you guys a little bit about it; so don't expect something fantastic. Back to the story!-

All the girls went to Victoria Secrets, Amy got some new bras and panties-Amy's bras were simply some were black with lace, some were plain black, and some were pink; her panties had some poka dots while the other were plain black or pink. Rouge got fancy bras and panties she also got some of their makeup-Rouge's Bras and panties were all lace, while her makeup was purple or pink. Cream and Blaze got simply bras-plain black, pink, purple…etc. - Cream got some Pink perfume while Blaze got Basic Instinct. All the girls carried their Victoria Secrets bags because they noticed the boys trying to see what they got from there even Shadow was trying to see what Amy got! Well every girl except Rouge she let knuckles carry her bag when Knuckles saw what see got he blushed a darker red then his own fur! Rouge and the girls saw this and they all laughed at him which just made him blush a deeper red. They all split up Cream and Amy went to Aeropostale while Blaze and Rouge went to Pacsun. When they got out they handed the bags to the guys- Shadow had Amy's bag, Tail's had Cream's bags, Knuckles had Rouges bags, and Silver had Blaze's bags, Sonic would carry the extra bags that the other couldn't carry because they already had enough bags and couldn't carry anymore.- They all then hit JcPenny's, Macy's, Buckle, Ulta, Sephora and Express. By the end of the shopping trip all the guys had a TON of bags one guy probably had 25 pounds of bags! The guys couldn't last any longer so they left the mall. The girls were excited for tomorrow while they guys just wanted to get this over with.

**The next day**

Today was the big for the gang; they finally had to go to school. The girls woke up around 5:00 am to start getting ready but first Amy got up 1st and cooked everyone breakfast even the guys; even though they were in another house next to them. Amy decided to wake up the guys around 5:30 am because school starts at 6:45 am she didn't know how long it would take for them to get ready so she figured around that time would be good. Amy made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and French toast. After breakfast all the girls started to get ready; once Amy put on her makeup she called the guys since it was 5:34 am. The phone rang about 4 times before someone picked up.

"Hello…" the person said sleepily.

"Hey guys I made breakfast for you all so come over when you all are wake. Okay?" Amy said

"Alright!" We are coming over now 'cause I am starving! Thanks Ames!" The voice instantly didn't sound sleepily anymore and as soon as they said 'Alright!' Amy knew it was Sonic. With that they both hung up and in 10 seconds the guys were in the house eating breakfast. The girls were upstairs getting ready to go to school- BTW: It was the second semester-the guys figured that they were getting ready because no one was downstairs. So the guys ate breakfast and Sonic yelled **"HEY GIRLS THANKS FOR THE BREAKFAST!"** and Rouge yelled back **"YOU ARE WELCOME BUT AMY DID ALL THE COOKING SINCE SHE IS THE BEST COOK OUT OF US + SHE WANTED TO!"** The guys made an 'O' shape with their mouth then Sonic yelled **"WELL THANKS AMES!" **Amy then yelled **"NO PROMBLEM GUYS!"** With that the guys left.

At 6:15 am everyone was ready; the guys knocked on the door to let them know that they were ready. Amy yelled form the top of the stairs **"We are 'coming guys!"** So they guys went to wait for them 2 minutes later the girls came out of the house; all the guys mouths dropped to the ground! Rouge was wearing a deep red V neck shirt that showed some cleavage with dark blue skinny jeans and some deep red high heels; she also had some hoop earrings and some bangles around one arm and a silver and red watch on the other arm; her hair was flipped up at the ends. Knuckles was too stunned for words but came out saying this "H-h-hey R-r-rouge y-you l-l-l-look g-good…" he was blushing when he said this and Rouge giggles at this.

Next Tails saw Cream; she was wearing a baby blue tank top with deeper blue hearts on it. She had on light colored denim shorts and some different color blue bangles with a heart shaped watch on the other arm-it was also different color blues-. To top it off she wore some blue flat shoes that had a heart shape buckle to close them. Tails blush just deepen and he tried not to stutter so it came out like this. "H-hey Cream you look r-really n-nice." Cream just giggled and hugged him which made his blush even deeper "Thanks Tails"

Then Blaze came out Silver's mouth just dropped even more when he saw her up close. Blaze was wearing a silver/whitish shirt with a red dragon on it. She also wore some dark skinny jeans with red flats and red bangles on her right arm and a red and silver watch on her left arm. Her watch was shaped like a dragon but was the watch is it was the dragon's mouth opened like it was eating the watch; her hair was in a low ponytail. Silver knew better than to stutter because then Blaze would pick on him so instead he took a deep breath then said "You look really beautiful today Blaze." He still had a small blush but Blaze didn't see it. "Thank you Silver." Blaze replied.

Lastly Shadow and Sonic saw Amy they both blushed deeply but you couldn't really see Shadow's unless you look really hard because of his dark colors; but you could definitely see Sonic's blush. Anyways Amy was wearing a red tank top that had black lace over the shirt for style. She had on a dark denim mini skirt with black heels; she had red and black bangles on her right arm and a black and red watch on her left arm. Amy was the only one wearing a necklace though it was a silver heart shaped locket that had _Amy Rose_ engraved on the front in cursive. Amy also had her hair down and her hair was to her mid back now since she is older. Shadow then spoke up "Amy you look gorgeous." Amy blushed and said "Thank you Shadow" Amy and Sonic were friends since she got over him but Sonic knew he had to say something or else he would look bad so he said "H-hey Ames your l-looking good." "Thanks Sonic I guess coming from you guy I must look OK."

Then Cream spoke up " Amy you look better than 'OK' you look gorgeous as Mr. Shadow said but anyways we need to go its 6:25 **AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW LONG ITS GONNA TAKE TO GET THERE SOOO LETS GO NOW** please!"

"Okay, Okay Cream Gee thanks for the yelling lesson lets go then" Sonic said as everyone got in or on their cars/ motorcycle. Turn out the school was only 10 minutes away from their houses so when they got there it was 6:35. When they got out/off their cars/motorcycle some kids were staring, pointing, and talking about them so they went to find the office. It wasn't that hard to find since it was the first thing you see when you walk in the front doors. When they walked in they were greeted by a blue bunny with a yellow star around one eye and the end of her fur was a blue-yellow. Her name tag said Luna she looked like a helper in the office instead of s worker; she couldn't be older than 17.

"Hello, you guys must be the new kids I'm Luna Night; I am s senior here and I will be showing you to your classes…. Oh! Silly me I forgot to give you your schedules. Ummm let me see if I can guess who you guys are. Are you Tail?" She asked pointing to Tails as he nodded yes. She then gave Tails his schedules. "And are you….. Cream?" Luna asked again pointing to Cream. "Yes… How did you know?" Cream asked as she gave her, her schedule "Well…. You and Tails look like a cute couple plus your fur color" Luna answered as Cream and Tail blushed.

"Okay, okay anyways are you…. Shadow" Luna asked as Shadow nodded and she handed him his schedule. "Okay and you must be Knuckles? Am I correct?" She asked pointing to Knuckles as he nodded and she gave him his schedule. "Okay I am gonna get this one for sure! You must be Sonic" she said pointing to Sonic and Sonic said "NAW how in the world could you have guessed?" he asked sarcastically while she giggled at him. Sonic kinda like Luna but he would hang out with her more to get to know her better." Okay now I have one last guy on here Silver and here you go" She said as she gave him his schedule Silver then said "Thank you Luna" "No problem Silver You must be Blaze right?" She asked pointing to Blaze and Blaze nodded yes and Luna gave her, her schedule. "Okay two more to go, you must be Rouge right?" she asked pointing to Rouge as Rouge nodded and Luna gave her, her schedule. "You must be Amy since you are last …..Oh! And I must warn you; you might… no will get confused with my sister she does have some crazy friends but they only go crazy when it's just them so beware." Luna said as they gave her a confused look then the bell rang.

"Okay lets get you to your classes guys. Silver and Tails you guys have Ms. Reed for first hour. Don't worries she is really nice but a little bit crazy." Luna said as they walked to get to Ms. Reed's class. They walked to the 2nd building and walked to the 2nd floor and entered room 214. When Luna, Silver, and Tails walked in Ms. Reed instantly greeted them saying "Oh My Gosh I got new young gentlemen! Come in, come in have a seat where every you would like to sit. Class give a warm welcome to your new classmates….. Oh My I forgot to ask your names! You two are….?" Silver spoke up since Tails was shy. "Hello Ms. Reed it's very nice to meet you and you as well classmates. I am Silver and this is Tails." Tails waved to the class and some people waved back while the other kids said "Hi!" Luna then decided to speak up. "Ms. Reed take care of them they are new to this school and you might get some of the other new seniors as well, but in your other hours. I am sad to say that I must leave and get the other students to their new homeroom teachers. Good Bye Ms. Reed and Good Luck you two." Luna said as they started to walk away.

"Wow…. She seems like fun I hope I have her!" Sonic and Cream said at the same time.

"You two do as well as Amy, Shadow, and Blaze. Okay Rouge and Knuckles have a new teacher since Ms. Dunn retired over the break. I think Shadow and Amy have her 5th hour and Blaze, Cream and Sonic with me 7th hour. Right now Amy is going to Ms. Taylor she is a math teacher but most kids in her class don't pay attention and she is kinda old that's why they don't; but she is an OK teacher. Oh! And you will not get a greeting like Ms. Reed gave them she is one of the three fun teachers here." Then they got to Room 216 it was right down the hall from Ms. Reed. When Amy entered the classroom all the guys whistled at her Shadow got mad to high heaven but kept his cool and took a metal note to beat all of them up when the mission was done.

"Oh! You must be the new student I am Ms. Taylor and you are?"

"I am Amy, Amy Rose."

"Well Amy take a seat class was just about to begin Luna you might want to hurry I don't want you to miss out on the information." Ms. Taylor said in a calm voice then Luna said "Don't worry Ms. Taylor I will not be too much longer I only have 6 more students."

Once they dropped Amy off they headed to P.E to drop off the guys. Then Sonic spoke up "Soooo Luna why didn't you drop Amy off last so you guys can go in toghter?"

"Well I figured I give the guys a chance to talk to her but knowing some that might have been a bad idea because I know that some of them are going to flirt with her. It is a good idea though because she can meet some new friends plus my friends in there are going to tell the guys that flirt with her to leave her alone. So does that answer your question Sonic?" She turned around to see a 'P' off Shadow and they all knew it. It was a good thing that they got to the gym because Shadow ran in and saw the coach and the coach saw him run in.

"Well someone is eager to start Gym names Coach Edward or Ed. You do have to buy Gym clothes they are $25.00 for 2 sets of them or $18.00 for 1 set. You got the money to buy them today?" Coach Ed asked as Shadow gave him $25.00 while Coach Ed got him them the rest came in the Gym. **"Shadow what are you doing?" **Knuckles whispered yelled. "Blowing off some steam oh and I got you a set of Gym clothes since I know you didn't bring money like Sonic, Tails, Silver, and me." Shadow answered calmly and then Knuckles calmed down and said "Thanks man I owe you one" Just then Coach Ed came back out and handed Shadow his Gym uniforms.

"You guys must be the rest I am Coach Edward or call me Coach Ed. You guys gotta buy a Gym uniform before you can work out and you have to get your name written on them over on the girl's side of the Gym. Coach Flanagan or Lofton aren't there yet so you guys can go see that pink hedgehog or the yellow orange cat next to her." Coach Ed said pointing to them and the pink hedgehog saw this and turned invisible by accident. The cat just played it off and looks to the boy's side and saw Coach Ed pointing to them. Then the cat thought _Thank God they didn't see her turn invisible that means I have to meet them and sooner or later she will too….She really needs to stop being so shy….._ Then the cat got up and walked over to a table and garbed and Sharpie. When she found it she said "AHA I found you!" Then she looked up and saw the new guys right in front of her she scream and…"**AHHHHHH…OWWW! That hurt!"** When she screamed she flipped the chair over and fell on her butt. Her friends saw this and laughed so did the new guys even Shadow chuckled a little then immediately stopped.-Sunshine is a Orange cat and at her ears and tail faded into a yellow at the ends. She has baby blue eyes and she was wearing a Gym uniform for the girls which is a white U neck shirt and a pair of shorts that come up about 2 or 3 inches above their knees-

She got up and said "Sooooo NOT funny anyways names Sunshine." She said as she took the shirts and shorts. "You guys know I am gonna need your names to say that these are yours." That's when Luna came up and said "Okay get ready Sunshine write them down the black and crimson one is Shadow. You wrote his down?" she asked as Sunshine added her own little thing and nodded yes. "Okay the blue one is Sonic. Got it?" Once again she added her own thing and nodded yes. "Okay and the last one; the red on is Knuckles. Got it?" Once she added her own thing and nodded yes and handed them to each person with a smirk of satisfaction. Once they left Luna then asked "Okay Sunshine what did you do?"

"Ohhhhh just some payback in 5….4….3….2…..1..." Then she smirked evilly then screams were heard **"AHHHHHHHH! SUNSHINE!" **When the guys came out on their back of the shirts had something on it. Sonic's said _PAY _ then under it a =) and Knuckles said _BACK _then under his had a ='( and Shadow's said _TIME! _And under it a |= -a mad face- The they turned around in order; then Coach Flanagan and Lofton came in and everyone in the Gym busted out laughing at them even the Coach's! Heck even the Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were laughing. They had to admit that she got them good. Then the pink hedgehog peered out from behind the door and saw went back in a laughed her butt off! "AWWWW man, Sunshine, you got them good! But we must get going they still have to get to class" Luna said in between laughs and then everyone stopped laughing and Luna, Rouge, and Cream left to go to class.

Cream then decided to speak up and she said "Ummm… Luna do Rouge and I have homeroom together?" Then all of the sudden Luna stopped in front of room 304 then said "Well Cream… You both have Ms. Turner for homeroom." She said with a big smile answering Creams question then Luna opened the door and they walked in. Ms. Turner saw them a greeted them saying "Hello you two must be the new student I am Ms. Turner and you are?"

Luna spoke for both of them "This is Cream (she pointed to Cream) and this is Rouge (she pointed to Rouge). Also I apologize for them being so late I took the other new students to their homeroom teachers first because this room is not close to the office as the others. Once again I give you my sincerest apology." Luna said while bowing a little to apologize. "There is no need for apologizing Luna I understand no worries. Now you two can go take a seat and Luna go to class. I don't want you to miss anything in class now get going." With that Ms. Turner practically shooed Luna out the classroom.

When Luna was on her way to class she was thinking to herself this. _I hope Starlight is doing okay…. I never get to see my own sister very often anymore…. She is a strong 17 years old after all we have been through…. I wonder if the new kids will get along with us better. If they find out about our past….I bet when they hear that then they will treat us different…. Starlight and me have never been asked to be treated different! We want to be treated like everyone else not with sympathy….I really am hoping that they will not find out I know I am the older on by one year but Starlight is the more mature one out of us…. I wonder if Sonic is single….wait, wait, WHAT AM I THINKING!….beside he would never go out with me…OH! There's Ms. Taylor's room better hurry up and save Amy…._

When Luna entered the room she saw what she thought she would see Amy surrounded by boys with her friends and on of Amy's look-a-like friends trying to get them away. Her friends were; Danielle a panda with light pink eyes and instead of white paces its purple paces. She had her hair in a regular ponytail and she also had on a purple shirt with a baby blue butterflies on it with; dark jeans and purple flats. Her other friends name was Selene and was a grey mongoose she wore a black tank top and light denim shorts on. She had a pair of black heels. The one of the other ones was a purple wolf named Sasha and her fur also faded blue at the end of her, hair, ears, tail, hands, and feet. She had light neon green eyes and had on a black tee shirt that said _Destin Florida_ in different colors with a cheetah print on the words. She had on some light jeans and some black and pink Nikes. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and curly with a headband to stop her bangs from covering her eyes up. She also had a Best Friend heart necklace on to top it off. Luna just walked up to Ms. Taylor and asked her if she could see her whistle; Ms. Taylor said 'OK' and gave it to her. Luna walked up the group of people and blew the whistle _REALLY _loud. Everyone held their ears and stared at her with a WTF look on their faces; well everyone gave her that look except Amy, Danielle, Selene, and Bloom. They all gave her a relieved look and mouthed _Thank You_. After that everyone sat down and listened- or look like listening- to Ms. Taylor teaching.

Meanwhile in the Gym Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles were working out and most of the girls were swooning at them. Sunshine and a little group were talking; the group had a black wolf named Midnight and her fur faded to a deep purple. She had light red eyes and a light bit of baby pink in them. Her hair was in a French braid that reached a good 2 or 3 inches before mid-back; but her bangs still covered her left eye tough. Next there was a short red fox and her name was Hannah; she had deep piercing blue eyes. Her tail had an orange tip and the end tough and she had earrings in her ears. Her hair was in a short ponytail. The last person was a Black wolf named Jacob and his fur faded into brown at the ends even the end of his hair! He had deep brown eyes and he was also working out while talking to the girls.

-AN: Remember they are in Gym so they all had on Gym clothes. Anyways back to the story…. Oh! The pink mysterious hedgehog is also in the group but still invisible…..And the only people that know about her powers are Midnight, Bloom, and Sunshine. Her sister doesn't know because they live in different houses. Also we are going to listen to the conversation that the little group is talking about; and Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles do not know what they are talking about….Oh! Stupid me the guys have already meet all the guys in the Gym they don't know that Jacob id Midnights boyfriend and they don't know the girls expect for Sunshine. Now back to the story =)-

"Hey guys, are you all going to Craz's party?" Sunshine said

"Well…. I might if Jacob comes with me…." Midnight said while looking at Jacob with pleading eyes screaming will you come with me?

"Of course I will Midnight. Anything for my dark sun….. " Jacob said. Jacob's special name for Midnight was dark sun since she is the sun in his life and she is dark colored. Midnight just stared at him in Awe until Fire spoke up.

"Okay…Nice to know your little nickname for Midnight J. Anyways is….." Hannah was interrupted by the Coach Ed whistle. Everyone turned around to see Coach Ed and then he yelled **"Okay! Everyone go get dress! You too girls since I don't know where your Coaches' are. Hurry up too you got 10 minutes till the bell!"** The group said their byes and when Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles went to go get dress the mysterious pink hedgehog reappeared and let out a big sigh since no one was around. When she let out the sigh though all the dust went flying out of the Gym and out the doors. Her job was done so the next class could enjoy a clean Gym. The pink hedgehog had always done that every day; she even got to school earlier than anyone since she did that before homeroom. The Coaches' would see this every day after homeroom and just wondered who did it; but they always were happy that someone cleaned the Gym for them. Then the pink hedgehog went to her book sack and got her clothes then went into the locker room. Shadow had just came out when the mysterious pink hedgehog had went in Shadow had thought he saw something pink just enter the locker room. He thought that it was Amy but brushed it off since she was in Ms. Taylor's room. Shadow was fast at changing so he had to wait for them to all come out. A few minutes after Sonic, Knuckles, and Jacob then they started talking; they were talking about the same thing that Sunshine and the little group were talking about.

"Hey guys are you going to Craz's party on Wed.?"

"Who's Craz?" They asked in union as soon as they finished a fluffy cat zoomed in the Gym in a Wal-Mart buggy screaming **"GET OUT OF THE WAY!". **Before he could even hit the wall someone's book sack was in the way and flung Craz out of the buggy; good thing there was the blue stuff that the gymnasia use so when they fall they don't break a neck. Once he landed everyone were laughing or clapping; some both; even though he landed on his butt they still clapped. The school was use to Craz doing stuff like that…well I guess you can see why by his nickname. Craz was a fluffy boy cat with light green eyes; his fur color was a light yellow orange. He wore a light blue tee with deeper blue lightning bolts he also had on a pair of baggy light colored jeans on. When he got up he walked over to Shadow and the guys and started a conversation.

"Hey Jacob, you must be the new guys. Names Johnny but people call me Craz so call me that." Craz said while shaking Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic's hands. Then Sonic decided to ask the stupidest question in the world!

"Soooo why do they call you Craz?" Sonic asked while everyone gave him the 'what is wrong with you didn't you just see what he did' look; while Craz had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well Sonic meet me on free period (5th hour)" Craz said while Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow had a freaked out looks on their faces. "How do you know his name?" Knuckles asked with confusion

"Well Knuckles let's just say a certain someone that pranked you is tell EVERYONE all of you three names AND also telling them how she got payback on you three… Well that's Sunshine for you!" Then the girls came out Jacob and Craz saw the mysterious hedgehog run faster than Sonic to get her book sack and run, once again, faster that Sonic to get to a room beside the girls locker room. Sunshine was now wearing a orange shirt that had a sunset design on it; she also had on a pair of light colored jeans with blue flats. Midnight was wearing a black shirt with a blue happy skull-NO Midnight is not Emo but she does like those happy skulls not the creepy ones- She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, she also wore blue flats but a darker blue to match her happy skull. Midnight and Sunshine both had their hair up in a regular ponytail. Midnight's hair faded to a gorgeous blue at the end of her hair while Sunshine's hair faded to a subtle orange. Both of their ponytails ended 2 inches above their mid-back. Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic weren't paying attention they just gave evil glares to Sunshine who was talking to Midnight about the mysterious pink hedgehog. When Sunshine saw the guys coming over she immediately shut up about the hedgehog. When the guys got to them Knuckles was, KEYWORD WAS, about to say something but then "**!"**

Knuckles just gave Sunshine an evil glare just before they saw a black and pink blur. It was the mysterious pink hedgehog once again. If Craz hadn't graded Sunshine, Sunshine would have been ran over by her! If it weren't for all of their great balance they all probably fell over once they all looked around they all saw that Sonic was missing! They began to think he was trampled over but then they heard a scream….. Jacob, Midnight, Sunshine, and Craz all knew what happened. You see Jacob and Craz only knew that the mysterious pink hedgehog had super speed faster than anyone and she probably picked up Sonic when she ran past them and Sonic had been in the way. One the other hand Shadow and Knuckles were freaking out! Once they heard the scream they followed the source until they found a unconscious Sonic right outside the school they all ran toward him to wake him up. Sunshine knew exactly were the mysterious pink hedgehog went. Once Sonic woke up they started to ask A LOT of questions

"Did you see who it was?" Knuckles asked

"Was it a girl or guy?" Shadow asked

"Are you okay?" Midnight asked

All while this was happening Sonic was dumfounded….. That mysterious pink hedgehog….. WAS FAST THAN HIM!

"**NNNNNNNOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! NNNNOOOO!" **Sonic screamed. Everyone next to him held their ears

"Sonic what is wrong with you!" Shadow asked without the screaming because it would just hurt everyone's ears worse Sonic then started to cry his eyes out!

"T-t-that p-person w-was f-f-f-faster th-than m-m-me!" Sonic managed to say in-between sobs. Shadow was quite surprised at this because he and Sonic were both just as fast as the other on, Yes he, Shadow the Hedgehog, was surprised. He guessed he would just have to challenge this mysterious person to a race. With that they helped Sonic up and to class.

The rest of the day went normal…Until free period -5th hour-

The mysterious hedgehog went to a…. music room in the school. No one knew about this; not even her best friends…..Chaotic High use to be a talent school. The hedgehog found this building the first day she can to this school as a freshman. Sure it was dusty and disgusting but she cleaned it up; and still everything worked perfectly! She would often come her to think while she sang. Yes, this hedgehog sang and her voice was beautiful and no one knew about it. She set up and put the music to the song she was going to sing….. She was going to sing _Time of Dying _by _Three Days Grace _and so she began

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Little did she know two mysterious hedgehogs were listing. One of those hedgehogs was Shadow, he had got lost and heard this angelic voice and followed it to the music room. The other was a hedgehog always came her to her the mysterious pink hedgehogs angelic voice. His name was Night he, actually, looked a lot like Shadow and they both acted the same but Night was more shy. Night was just darker, a darker black, darker red streaks, darker red eyes, and instead of white chest fur his was a light shade of grey. Night really liked the mysterious pink hedgehog, but he doubted that she even knew he existed. Shadow started to get closer to the building.

_I will not die_

_I will survive~_

_I will not die I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when your beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you _

_In my time of dying~_

_On this bed I lay, losing everything_

_I can see my life, passing me by_

_Was it all too much, or just not enough?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die~_

_I will survive~_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when your beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when your beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying~_

By this time Shadow had tip toed to the door and opened it carefully, not wanting the person to stop singing. When he saw who it was his mouth dropped open! It was Amy….or so Shadow thought. Night knew exactly who the pink hedgehog was.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when your beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying~_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying~_

When she finished Shadow went and gave the suppose Amy a hug from behind. The mysterious hedgehog being well herself, she turned invisible, stunk down, ran out of his arms and grew up to her regular height and turned back visible. Shadow had saw exactly what she did and fell face on the floor, surprised by what had just happened. The pink hedgehog helped him up and he figured that that SURELY wasn't Amy. It was someone else. She saw him and she knew that he dint know about her powers + he saw her use her powers; so started to beg

"**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! DON'T TELL ANYONE! I WOULD RATHER NOT BRAINWASH SOMEONE TODAY!-Gasp- STARLIGHT THERE YOU GO AGAIN LETTING THIS STANGER KNOW ANOTHER SUPER POWER YOU HAVE! CRAP AND I ALREADY SAID MY NAME! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"** The hedgehog just kept talking and talking; but Shadow wasn't even listing still trying to process what is happing. Then he spoke in a soft voice

"Who are you? You're not Amy." Surprisingly the hedgehog heard him.

"Ummmm S-Starlight, S-Starlight M-Moon" Starlight spoke softly and nervously.

"Well Starlight, you have powers?" Shadow asked calmly while Starlight started to act panicky.

"Ummmmm Y-Yes!** BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ONLY 3 PEOPLE KNOW! MY OWN SISTER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ONLY MY BEST FRIENDS! PLEASE DON'T TELL I WILL TELL WHEN I AM READY PLEASE!"** Starlight was begging! Well there was some bad news Night had heard everything Starlight was saying! He was totally shocked!He knew he wouldn't say a thing because he really liked her. So he calmly walked up to the music building revealing himself to them. He was nervous but more determined to tell her that he knew. So he walked in.

"Starlight, I heard everything." Night said once Starlight looked at him then she said

"**WHAT NOT YOU TO NIGHT UUUGGGHHH! MY WHOLE SECERT IS GOING TO BE REVEILED! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!AAAAHHHHH!" **She let out a huge scream that the whole earth probably heard; the boys went in the sound proof room before she could scream; so they weren't affected. Once they got out Starlight graded them and put them on her shoulders. The guys were amazed that she could lift them and keep them on her shoulders.

"Hold on tight so you don't fall off" Starlight said before she ran. Shadow then instantly knew who picked Sonic up that morning… It was Starlight! He also knew that she was even faster than him; but he still wanted to race her! Night on the other hand was enjoying the wind in his fur he had never ran THIS FAST before; he was also surprised that she knew he existed! Then suddenly she had picked up 3 more people! She held one in he left hand one in her right and one with her tail….WAIT…WAIT!WHAT TAIL! Her tail morphed into a third long hand and the person that was held by the tail was….SUNSHINE! Then all of the sudden Starlight stopped in a cave BEHIND a Waterfall and NONE of them were wet! Starlight let everyone down and Sunshine started to yell.

"**STARLIGHT I WAS TALKING TO HANNAH, DANIELLE, AND CRAZ ONE SECOND AGO AND NOW I AM IN A CAVE! AND REALLY I WAS TALKING TO THEM LITTERALLY ONE SECOND AGO! STARLIGHT I CANT BELIVE YOU!" **Sunshine compiled while Starlight looked mad. When I say mad I mean way worse than mad, in Starlight's case anyway. Sasha and Midnight tried to calm her then Sasha looked at Starlight and turned back to Sunshine and said

"Sunshine I REALLY think you should stop….. Look at Starlight…." Sasha said as Midnight, Shadow, Sunshine and Night looked at Starlight to see a dark aura surrounding her. Sasha, Midnight, and Sunshine got scared and tried to calm her….and that just made her madder.

"Umm Starlight maybe you should go outside and blow off some steam?" Sasha suggested as Starlight began to walk out then called back to them

"You guys might want to cover your ears…I AM going for a run and I WILL bring back stuff also I AM going a safe distance away but I don't know how loud I will scream." Starlight said as the Dark aura just grew more and more than she ran half way across the world and screamed. In the cave they heard it and the girls didn't cover their ears; but the guys did because they didn't know HOW LOUD SHE COULD SCREAM. Midnight, Sunshine, and Sasha all passed out. It was like Starlight was right there screaming in their ears. And not just a regular scream a bloody murder scream. The guys almost passed out to but stayed strong; but afterwards they sure were dizzy. It was only 10 second and Starlight was back with all kinds of sweets and stuff. She put the stuff down and said

"Eat up you guys! Since I brought you here and you guys didn't have lunch. Oh! And you might want to hurry if Sunshine sees this then it's all hers…..especially the jelly" Starlight said then suddenly Sunshine woke up and spotted the jelly.

"**JELLY! MY JELLY!"** Sunshine yelled and that woke up Midnight and Sasha. While they ate Starlight explained what happen and they let them keep their memories.

"Alright I think it's time to get back. Even though it has been like 2 or 3 minutes, our friends are probably wondering what happened." Sunshine said

"Alright. BUT who wants to ride where?" Starlight asked while Sunshine started to talk

"Well can your tail turn into a carriage for 5?" Sunshine asked while Starlight tried it and it worked

"Well how many can fit in it?" Starlight asked while everyone got in. It looked small from the outside but inside of it; it was really big! In fact you could fit 10 people in it. The seats were like you were sitting on clouds because Starlight's fur was so soft.

"OH YEAH IT PERFECT! I call one whole side to myself!" Sunshine replied while laying down on the right side of the carriage. Once she laid down she instantly fell asleep but was immediately got woken up by Midnight.

"**HEY SUNSHINE WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" **Midnight yelled into Sunshine's ears.

"**Hey what was that for?" **Sunshine yelled back. Then she suddenly fell to the hard cement floor. When she looked up she saw that they were in front of the school gates. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth and stood up; and straighten out her outfit. They all started to approach the gates until Starlight graded all of them and brought them in the school to there friends. Starlight drooped Shadow off when she saw Luna with a blue hedgehog, Sonic, a pink hedgehog, Amy, a red echidna, Knuckles, a two tailed yellow-orange fox, Tails, a white bat, Rouge, a silver hedgehog, Silver, a purple cat, Blaze, and a cream colored rabbit, Cream. She passed by in an instant and put Shadow down right in behind Amy, Sonic saw the color and recognized the pink blur-even though it was other colored blurs mixed in but somehow saw the pink. Sonic saw her put Shadow down and leave but he decided to do something.

"**HEY YOU PINK BLUR STOP!" **Sonic yelled while everyone looked at him like he was crazy; but Starlight didn't stop. Once Amy turned around to look like everyone else she was blocked by Shadow; which all she saw was a white tuff of chest fur and immentantly knew.

"Oh! Hey Shadow when did you get here?" Amy asked a little bit surprised at how he suddenly showed up.

"I got lost but then I saw something pink, followed it and turns out it was you guys." Shadow lied and he did a pretty good job at it; and with that they all dropped it and walked to go somewhere else.

Meanwhile Starlight found Craz and Jacob and stopped instantly to drop to rest of they off.

"Hey guys! I am back! Missed me? Bet u did!" Sunshine said happily while Craz and Jacob looked at Starlight with questionably faces like 'what happened?' faces.

Starlight signed and said "Two more found out Night and Shadow the Hedgehog." As she pointed to Night when she said Night. The two boys gave a 'oh okay' face because they found their answer to their question.

"Oh! Night where do you want to go? I can drop you off any where's I know this school like the back of my hand." Starlight said while she looked at Night. Night thought it was really sweet of her to offer but didn't want to make an inconvenience.

"Don't worry it's not an inconvenience Night, really where do you want to go?" Starlight said like she like she could read minds-which she can-.

"Ummmm…..how about the art room my friends should be there?" Night said but it sounded more like a question. Night's friends were a black and grey penguin named Jake Steel with blood red eyes; the other was a orange nine tailed fox named Nina, and at the end of her tails it turned cream. She had emerald green eyes, but they weren't like Starlight's & Amy's eyes- they have the same exact eye color- her were a little bit duller. The amazing thing about her was that she had 37 miles of hair!

(AN!: Okay you guys that was NOT my idea….. Since Nina is dating Jake which in real life is name is NOT Jake and I asked what he wanted his girlfriend to look like. BAD IDEA ALERT! He WANTED her to have 37 MILES OF HAIR! I told him that was SOOOO WEIRD…but he came back and said and I quote "It's a story…. So make it happen." BOY that was a good comeback…. If he was my brother he would be in SOOOO much trouble and also if he didn't make a Sonic level for me on Little Big Planet 2…. He SOOOO would! But you know what made me mad he put SONAMY and the end…. BAD IDEA ALRET! My best friend that lives across the street heard me scream and I quote **"HE IS SOOOOO DEAD!" OH!** Okay getting carried away anyways back to the story!)

"Okay let's go!" Starlight said and toke off to the art room. Once Starlight got to the door which was like a second later she put Night down from her shoulder.

"Soooo N-Night can we li-like talk o-or ha-hang out l-later?" Starlight asked nervously with a blush. Starlight has always like Night since she laided eyes on him; but was to shy to say something.

"Sure that would….nice. See you later Starlight." Night said as he walked in the art room to see Jake and Nina kissing. So he cleared his throat and they stopped kissing. Once they saw him they began to talk.

**Back with Amy and the gang**

"Hey are you guys going to Craz's party?" Luna asked while walking

"YEAH!" they all said in unison.

"Well….Okay….-anime sweet drop- Anyways how 'bout us girls go shopping tomorrow?" Luna asked with curiously.

"YEAH" All the girls said in unison while cheering; the guys on the other hand groaned.

"OH! Don't worry guys you can't come anyways BUT I do need the motorcycle Shadow." Amy said, although it was supposed to be a question but instead it came out like a demand. Shadow sighed but agreed; then the bell rang to tell them that their free period was over.

**Mrs. Taylor's class room**

Rouge and Blaze both had Mrs. Taylor 6th hour; along with Starlight and Nina. Rouge and Blaze haven't seen Starlight yet…..so can you guess what happens? Starlight was the first one to be in the class room, and then Nina and the rest of the students followed. Starlight was now wearing a pink tank-top that faded to a light- almost white- pink she also had on a pair of light denim shorts that come up about 8 inches higher when she stood up; it also showed off her toned legs- but they weren't like muscle man toned-. She also had on a pair of pink and black high heels, she wore some pink and black bangles with a black watch that in the dark turns into a bright pink. She had her hair in loose curls and her hair ended a little past her mid-back. She had on a star shaped silver necklace that had _Starlight _written in curse. Nina had on a red Areopostale sweat-shirt with a pair a light jeans and a pair of red flats; her 37 miles of hair were braided into her nine tails and blended quite nicely. Once Rouge and Blaze walked in they imminently found Amy-or so they thought was Amy- sitting next to Nina.

"AMY!"Rouge kinda yelled because she dint want to attract attention to herself. –So called Amy- didn't look up to see Rouge and Blaze soooo Rouge must be Rouge she stomped over to her and glared at her.

"HEY! Wait Amy when did you get red tips at the end of your hair? It actually looks…. CUTE!" At this point –so called Amy- looked up at just stared at Rouge (she was looking through Rouge's brain to see this so called 'Amy' person. Once she saw her she understood; they look exactly alike!

"Oh…..no I am Starlight, Starlight Moon….Nice to meet you both and my I ask for your names?" Starlight asked/stated politely. Rouge and Blaze were a little shocked because it wasn't Amy but Blaze got over the shock quicker than Rouge.

"Oh! Sorry about that I'm Blaze and this here is Rouge (gestures to Rouge) As you can see she still is a little shocked you and our best friend look like twins except you have red tips at your hair. "Blaze said as she took the empty seat beside Starlight while Rouge slowly sat behind Starlight

"Oh! Hey are you girls going to Craz's party Wed.?" Starlight asked facing toward Rouge and Blaze.

"Heck Yeah! You?" Blaze asked while Rouge was about to talk.

"Yeah, I actually know Craz very well he is kinda like a child hood friend. He always consults me before he does his crazy stunts. Are you girls going shopping tomorrow?" Starlight said. Blaze was about to reply but Rouge beat her to it.

"Yeah we are going shopping with Luna, you know her?" Rouge asked/stated

"Ummm yeah…she's my sister…" Starlight stated while Rouge and Blaze's mouth was wide.

"WHAT HOW CAN YOU BE SISTER'S YOU ARE A HEDGEHOG AND SHE'S A BUNNY!" Rouge exclaimed in a whisper yell. Blaze on the other hand became calm because she remembered Luna saying that her sister and Amy were bound to get mixed up.

"Okay, okay calm down Rouge. My mom, Veronica, is a pink bunny with a star on her right eye, my dad, Paul, is a blue while black streaks in his quills with a little bit of red mixed with the black streaks." Starlight said while remaining calm and trying not to get a black aura around her. Mrs. Taylor had just walked in and started to teach, with that the class went normally with a few guys staring at Rouge. Starlight messed with their heads and made them stop starting at them.

"**!" **And with the bell everyone went to their 7th hour.

**Coach Farlow's class**

Coach Farlow was a black tiger with grey hair; he also had light red eyes. He looked scary but he was a real jokester.

Once the previous class left Starlight was the first to enter the classroom. Coach Farlow was outside and didn't see Starlight enter, usually Coach Farlow blocks Starlight from entering the classroom. Once Coach Farlow saw a pink hedgehog heading toward his class he was ready to block the door. Once that pink hedgehog got to the door she was blocked by something with a long black tail with stripes on it.

_'What the…..' _Then she looked up to see Coach Farlow; she jumped because she got scared for a second while Coach Farlow just laughed.

"Well, Well, Well… Let's see if you can get past me today!" Coach Farlow said while Amy-**AN/**YES the pink hedgehog was AMY!- Just looked at him like he was crazy.

**"YO! FARLOW SHE'S BEHIND YOU! LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT DOUBLE TROUBLE NOW!" **Jake said. Jake also had Starlight, Amy, Sunshine, Bear, Jacob, and Night in his class with some other teens.

**"WHAT!"** Coach Farlow screamed back and sharply turned around

_'Starlight would NEVER show off her powers around other students….Maybe it's the new transfer Amy….?' _Coach Farlow thought then he saw that Starlight was sitting in HIS spinning chair AND drawing. His mouth dropped to the floor HOW could she do that and NOT get dizzy! He then let Amy into the class and let her sit in Starlight's seat because she was apparently taking his seat today. Starlight seat was between Sunshine and Bear; he had his seats in a 'U' shape with the smart board in the front of the U. Coach Farlow decided to mess with Starlight and watched her spin in the chair; with her spinning she just looked like a pink blur. He watched carefully so he could take the drawing book from her when she was spinning. Starlight was also drawing in pen…then she was writing on her hand! She instantly stopped spinning and stared at Coach Farlow. If looks could kill he would be 10 feet underground. She decided to use her powers to find her drawing book. Since she had this special connection with her drawing book she could find it in a millisecond. Starlight found out that Sunshine had it in her hands behind her back. So she coolly walked to her original desk and sat on the top part where you put your stuff and write. Amy didn't mind at all, she didn't even look at Starlight, because she was trying to hold her laughter because of Sunshine's face! Amy already knew who Sunshine was from Sonic because he was telling everyone what she did to them during PE. Also Sunshine knew who she was because he had meet her in her free period because she thought she was Starlight, so Sunshine jumped on her and caused get to fall.

"Soooooo Sunshine how's' it going'? Oh me I'm perfectly fine…but if you don't give me my drawing book in one second them your pretty little face will be ruined beyond repair." Starlight said while holding out her hand and as soon as she said 'don't' she instantly put it in her hand. The whole class busted out laughing even, Starlight and Sunshine. Hats the kind if friendship they had, they would pick and play, even threat, but NEVER actually do it.

Starlight walked back over to the spinning chair and was about to sit down until

THUD!

She fell! Coach Farlow pulled the chair out when she was about to sit. Everyone busted out laughing again, even Starlight! After the laughing fest Amy actually looked at Starlight.

**"YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" **Amy shouted while everyone looked at her like she was crazy and then everyone actually compared the two and everyone mouth dropped open, well everyone expect Starlight, Coach Farlow, and Sunshine.

"Yeah…." Starlight replied shyly.

"How?" Amy said barley above whisper but Starlight heard her and no one else did

"Don't Know" Starlight said with a shrug. The whole hour everyone decided to compare them together…One of the perverted guys said

"**OHH! Starlight has bigger boobs!" **Starlight got 'P'ed and blushed madly; same with Amy. Soooo the decided to kill him after class then some other ones agreed and yelled

**"Starlight also got a bigger Butt! Starlight is PERFECT!"** Starlight got even more 'P'ed and walked out the classroom with Sunshine, Coach Farlow, and Night following. Coach Farlow gave Night a 'What are you doing?' look and then Night said

"I found out… So I know she has powers…" and with that Coach Farlow gave a 'O' shape with his mouth. When they reached Starlight she had already punched down 10 trees and had just arrived in front of them with tons of sweets. Soooo technically she ran around the world twice in seconds.

"Okay you calm now Starlight?" Coach Farlow asked with concern while Sunshine dug into the jelly pastries. Starlight nodded and then headed back to class to see Jacob and Bear beating the crap out of the perverted guys with Amy supervising. Soooo the rest of the day went well and school ended

~AN-_-: Phew! Now…. Cliffhanger! You guys are going to have to wait for the party scene! Sorry! *Hides under Blankley!* Anyways R&R!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27~ 3 ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight's past

AN:/Okay, LOL I left you all with a cliffhanger…although it wasn't a big one…but still…HAHAHAHA that serves you guys right that does cliffhangers and NEVER updates! MOST of those People DON'T EVEN FINISH THE STORY! *sticks tongue out at those people**cough cough**sniff* Yep! Little ol' me went and got sick…stupid me... ANYWAYS~ on w/ the story! OH! Btw: They are all off today (Tuesday) and the rest of the week.

Once the final bell rang everyone ran out…well except Starlight and Coach Farlow

"Soooooo are you going to go to Craz's party Wed.?" Coach Farlow asked, while Starlight looked at him like he was a French person that amazingly already knew English even though he's never been there and never heard it.

"I know students Starlight…. Just like I know you SOOO are you?" Coach Farlow asked once again while they walked out of the classroom.

"Well… Yeah…I would ask if you're going but you're a teacher, even though you act like a student just with a little more authority…. But yeah plus I'm going shopping with all the girls. Hey do you know Sonic The Hedgehog?" Starlight asked while Coach Farlow shook his head up and down.

"Well…. You know I can shapesifte into anyone right? Well yeah soooo I am gonna prank him into think I am Amy Rose….And scare the crap out of him... What do you think?" Starlight asked while she started to walk back-wards to see Coach Farlow because she was in front of him. She saw Coach Farlow trying to hold down the laughter. Starlight decide to see what was making him laugh so she looked into his mind. Turns out Coach Farlow was pretending what would happen when she would scare Sonic. She had to say it looked HALURIOUS! When the laughter calmed down Starlight said her goodbye to Coach Farlow and took off faster than Sonic and Shadow. Starlight made it to her house.

AN:/ Okay here comes Starlight's and I guess Luna's past too…. It's sad YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Oh… and in the 1st chapter theirs a typo Luna is actuatully 17… I would fix it but I don't know how!

Starlight lived alone… ever since the age of 9….Yes, she has lived alone for 7 years. Her mom, Veronica, fell in love with her dad, Paul, Veronica moved in with Paul when they were 18. Paul was 20 when Veronica was 18. Since Paul lived in Florida Veronica moved to Florida to be with him. They got older and got married also had two kids, Luna and herself. Luna was 1 year older than herself. They had to move for a short amount of time because of family. Luna and herself fell in love with the place…. It was Louisiana. Soooo they wanted to move their but…their parents didn't. They LOVED Florida; family lived there so Luna and herself went to live with them. Luna went to live with her Aunt Red and Uncle Sam. While she went to live with her maw maw Nicky and pa pa Dylan. One day they both had an appointment at the hospital they only had one car so they both set their appointment at the same time, same place. She was only 9 when all this happened, her grandparents told her to stay home while they went by themselves. It was a good thing she stayed to or else she would be dead right now….or so she thinks. Once they left they never came back, she assumed that something no one wants to happened…happened, to get to the point she thought that they died….She decided to be a strong little kid and make a grave for them, which she did…she cried over the grave she made that day and that day was the day she cried her eyes out. From that day forth she built a barrier around herself and around her heart. The very next day she was in agonizing pain, and it didn't stop, it was like you were dying and coming back to life being shot over and over again till there was no blood left to come out of your body. The strange thing was that there was no blood… it just felt like it. On time it ended at 12:00 am the next day, she hardly got any sleep that day; but when she took a shower she noticed something glowing metallic colors. She thought she had gone crazy but she wasn't. Once she looked at her stomach in the mirror there was a metallic star changing to different metallic colors. Then all of the sudden everything started to change her tail, fur, hands, feet, ears, eyes, etc. There went the agonizing pain again…and an 9 year old Starlight has to go through this all by herself. This time she didn't shed a single tear unlike the last time… she was stronger, anger, most of all powerful. On her birthdays… she spent them alone and didn't go to school on them…on her 10th birthday she found out about ALL her powers… and curses. If she was asleep or knocked out near another person with the ability to read minds and levitate things –like Silver- they would be knocked out just like her and be able to see her dream. Another one of her curses is that no one would be able to read her future, not even herself… once she figured that out she figured that meant she would die early in her age. You know the sad thing about it was that no one knew about her grandparents disappearance…and she never told anyone. No one knew about her metallic star on her side stomach either; she also had to fend for herself.

AN:/ *sniff sniff* Okay back to the present!

Starlight made it home and got ready within seconds with her super speed. She decided to wear an aqua blue tank-top with a pair of holey capris and a pair of aqua blue flats with little sequin. She WAS about to walk out the house until she heard a noise from the roof. She turned invisible and began flying soundlessly WITHOUT wings! She flew to the roof to find…. ROUGE! And a cream colored bunny….?

"**ROUGE! God you scared the ever-living crap out of me! Why are you even her! –Gasp- Rouge GO AWAY! I DO NOT want you to see this house go NOW!" **Starlight screamed once she turned visible again…but she was still flying! Rouge and the cream colored bunny started at her in pure awe. She realized this and began to go up to the roof, she figured that since they already saw she didn't care.

"Okay… you guys don't flip… Who are you?" Starlight asked pointing to Cream

"I-l-I'm C-C-Cre-Cream T-The R-Rab-Rabbit…W-Who a-a-are y-you….?" Cream asked

"**WHAT THE FRECK STARLIGHT? HOW THE FREAK CAN YOU FLY WITHOUT WINGS OR EARS? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" **Rouge exclaimed and Cream made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Rouge calm down… Nice to meet you Cream…. I GUESS I can tell you guys my secret….can I tell you two?" Starlight stated while Cream and Rouge said 'Yes' but in their mind in was like 'YES, YES, YES! HOW THE FREAK DID YOU DO THAT!'

"Well I….Ummm….I have powers all the powers you can imagine….Got it? Now if and ONLY IF you tell anyone I WILL erase your mind" Starlight stated while Rouge and Cream shock their heads up and down a mile a minute.

"1 question though…" Rouge said

"What is it?" Starlight said

"Why are you here and are you ready to leave?" Cream asked. They all laughed and started to fly away. Then Starlight stopped and went to the ground, and then they all stopped and looked at her.

"You guys…. I can't let EVERYONE know I have powers…. But I can run! In Fact I can run faster than Sonic or Shadow! Just tell me which mall and I will meet you guys there." Starlight said while Rouge said 'Ocean Breeze' then Starlight took off leaving Rouge and Cream too stunned at her speed to fly. A minute or 2 pasted and they snapped out of it and flew at full speed they were there in 5 minutes. They saw Amy, Starlight, Blaze, Luna, Sunshine, Midnight, Sasha, Hannah, Selene, and Danielle. Then they landed behind a building and walked off to meet them. When they got there they saw Sunshine jump on Starlight's back and Starlight didn't even stumble! It was like she wasn't even there on her back! Of course Sunshine knew she had powers that is why she did it because she didn't feel like standing.

"Take me to the JELLY!" Sunshine said a little louder than a regular voice but lower than a yell. As they all started to walk off while laughing at the scene Sunshine had caused.

AN: / Okay guys I think I am just gonna tell ya's where they went and save what they got for the party scene! Lets' get back to the STORY!

They all went to Belk, Jc Penny's, Buckle, Express, Areopostale, American Eagle, and Pacsun. Sunshine, Starlight, Sasha, Luna, Midnight, Hannah, Danielle, and Selene all went to Victoria Secrets because they all haven't shopped in a while. Once they got out of Victoria Secrets they all went to the food court.

" I WANT JELLY ICE CREAM!" Sunshine said once they pasted a ice cream shop.

"Okay Okay! I go get ice cream then… The rest of yall' go get what you want." Starlight said while they walked into the ice cream shop and the rest went on to the food court. Once Sunshine and Starlight got their ice cream they heard a BIG bang, what sound like glass shattering, and screams, lots and lot s of screams. They ran out the ice cream shop to see a HUGE robot and it was targeting Amy!Can you guess what company…. G.U.N-Or so they thought-! They really weren't after Amy they were after Starlight! Since Amy looks almost exactly like Starlight the robot mistook Amy for Starlight! Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream were all confused since they all worked for G.U.N. The root had graded Amy and was ready to leave until Starlight attacked! Starlight had yet to turn invisible, but the robot saw her and got all confused! It started to freak out and let go of Amy… but then shoot missiles everywhere! Starlight had no another chance to kill it…. Now she had to put a shield around it o the missiles wouldn't shoot everywhere. Starlight attacked fast and put one up around it but a missile got out…. It hit Amy! Once it hit Amy it didn't blow… it engulfed her in a blinding white light but Starlight ran faster than Sonic and graded her. It was too late the light went in her and Starlight knew exactly what just happened. Amy got super powers! Everyone but Sunshine, Sasha, Midnight, Rouge, and Cream were surprised that Starlight had super powers! Starlight hurried up and looked into Amy's future to see what powers she had…. Amy had the same super powers as her! Starlight turned around to see everyone staring at her, she looked around even more to see no one else in sight.

"-Sigh- You guys do know you can't tell ANYONE about this…. The guys will find out later…. Besides I think we are all gonna be good friends!" Starlight said while she smiled at them all and they all smiled back and nodded. Starlight put Amy down on a bench and went to the pieces of the beaten up robot. She used her super vision to see all of the pieces looking for one piece in-particular. Then she found it on a piece of the main circuit… it was the Eggman logo! Starlight got up and put it in her pocket.

"Come on guys! Tell me where you live so I can bring Amy home….OH! And I will be visiting you guys EVERYDAY to check on Amy I know EXATLY what she's gonna go through." Starlight said as Rouge told her their address and Starlight took off-once again faster than Sonic or Shadow. Then they looked where Starlight had Amy and realized Starlight left her bags.

"-Anime Sweetdrop- I guess I can bring them to our house…. HEY! Why don't we just put them in Shadow's motorcycle and tell Starlight to come and bring Shadow's motorcycle back anyways?" Rouge exclaimed and they all nodded in agreement, and went to put Starlight's thing in Shadow's motorcycle and left to go to their houses.

** With the guys and Starlight/Amy**

Starlight arrived at Amy's house in less than a second. Starlight tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, soooo she went next door. But little did she know that, that house was for the guys! She transformed her tail into a bench that they wouldn't be able to see Amy of her bench tail. *knock knock* Once she knock Sonic –of all people- opened the door.

"Hey Ames! Didn't know you got back already!" Sonic said and once Sonic said that Shadow can to the door. Shadow opened his mouth to say something but then Starlight spoke in his head 'DON'T SAY A WORD PLAY ALONG. You can follow me if you like… but you can only ask 2 I repeat 2 questions.' Shadow shut his mouth imedeantly. Starlight hurried and made her hair all pink without anyone noticing.

"Yeah, my arms started to hurt so I left… I left my bags with the girls and I forgot the keys to the house. Can you guys open it for me?" Starlight said in Amy's voice and Shadow nodded. Sonic stepped out of the way and let Shadow through the door and closed it. What they didn't know is that Knuckles, Silver and Tails SAW Amy and Starlight's bench tail through the window! Knuckles, Silver and Tails mouths were to the floor and the worst part is that Tails saw Starlight change her hair! Once Sonic came back they started to explain what they saw but Sonic didn't believe them BUT he was a little suspious. Shadow had already let Starlight in the house and saw Amy on Starlight's tail but didn't ask because he remembered what Starlight said in his mind. Once he closed the door and Starlight brought Amy to her room- they are in Amy's room- with Shadow behind her.

"What happened to Amy?" Shadow asked calmly while Starlight set Amy on her bed.

"Can I show you?" Starlight asked while Shadow nodded yes. Shadow began to see the whole thing from the ice cream shop to Amy getting hit.

"Wow… is she going to be okay?" Shadow asked a bit nervously.

"Well… Yes and No…she has the same powers as me just without the curses that I have. She might go through a lot of agonizing pain like I did but I'm not sure yet. I will be coming over EVERYDAY to check up on her." Starlight sated plainly as if nothing happened, Shadow nodded in understanding

"OOH OOH OOH! Do you want to help me prank Sonic?" Starlight asked eagerly.

"What kind of prank?" Shadow asked suspiciously

"I'm gonna get Sonic to think I'm Amy WITH Amy helping me!" Starlight explained with a miscuvious grin on her face. Shadow then nodded yes with also a miscuvious grin on his face.

"OH! And I gonna go bring you motorcycle back in a second. Mind if I ride it to bring it here?" Starlight asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. Shadow had started to see Starlight as a little sister than just a friend with how she acted around him. Starlight even began to look up to Shadow as a big brother too. Shadow gave a small smile and said yes.

"**YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!"** Starlight yelled and ran out the door leaving behind a HUGE gust of wind and a pink blur.

Starlight got to the motorcycle and zoomed off back to the house. Once she got their cars were in the garage for the girls house. Starlight roared the engine to let Shadow know she was her. Turns out everyone was at the girls house Starlight hurried up and change into Amy. Well everyone can out to see what the noise was and the real Amy can out as well! Once they got out you would have to say Starlight looked **HOT**! Everyone's mouth dropped, even the girls! Starlight had decide to go change and she now wore a halter top with a leather jacket that had stars coming down on the back, but she didn't show her stomach-leather jacket covered it.. She also wore tight black leather shorts and her hair was curled from the wind. Sonic stared to drool a little but everyone closed their mouths after a minute or two. Sonic then realized that there was, in fact, TWO AMY'S!

"**AHHHHHHH! THERE ARE TWO AMY'S! HOW!"** Sonic screamed

"I Told you that's NOT Amy Sonic!" Tails exclaimed while pointing toward Starlight.

"Your right Tails…. My name is Starlight and I am an alien… I came here to take you all away and bring you all back to my home planet." Starlight said while transforming to a pink thing that was 7 feet tall with blood red eyes and a 2 foot long tail and hair that came to her hip. She also had on the same outfit but had black heels instead of black flats. Starlight was doing her best not to burst out laughing, and so was Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Amy. Although Amy was a bit freaked because Starlight just transformed into an alien. Tails, Silver, Knuckles, and Sonic all screamed and ran and hide behind the car. As soon as they did that Starlight and everyone else who knew who Starlight busted out laughing and on the ground because they were laughing so hard, even Shadow. Before Starlight started to laugh she transformed back and was in tears. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails came out from behind the car and just stared. Once everyone stopped, Starlight began to talk.

"Ohh MAN! That was HALRIOUS! But anyways~ I am Starlight and I have super powers. You guys can't tell anyone that got it…? Good Anyways~ how you feelin' Amy?" Starlight stated clearly

"Well…Fine a little dizzy though, why?" Amy said uneasy

"Okay, Amy this may hurt a lot but bear with me." Starlight said then poked Amy's side stomach Hard. Amy held down a scream but then she started to feel strange. The same thing that happened to Starlight was happening to Amy just without all the agonizing pain.

"What happened?" Everyone asked except Shadow and Starlight.

"You're like me now, you have every super powers, now lets race. Anyone else who wants to join can. Tails you record, catch" Starlight said simply and throw a video camera at Tails who caught it. Starlight, Amy, Shadow, and Sonic all got ready to run.

"Two laps around the world… Ready Set Go!" Starlight said as they all took off. In a miliasecond Starlight pasted again with Sonic, Shadow, and Amy a second behind. Then in one second Starlight came and stopped, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy one second behind. Everyone was amazed, Starlight was faster than Sonic AND Shadow and better yet Amy is just as fast as Sonic and Shadow now! Sonic was bugged eyed!

"Y-Y-You w-we-were t-the o-one f-f-f-fa-fast-faster t-than m-me th-that d-day!" Sonic said while shaking. Shadow was impressed just as well as everyone else that Starlight could beat them even while wearing THAT!

"Why yes, yes it was. Shadow there's your motorcycle, now I shall be on my way." Starlight stated while she got her shopping bags and zoomed off to her house.

AN:/ I PROMISE I AM going to do the party scene in the next chapter! Anyways~ BYEZ!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27~ ;P 3


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Night

AN:/ Feelin' A LOT better! Okay this time it's the write! I am finally all better-PSH! Like u even care!- oh did I just write that….0.o OOOOHHHHH WWWEEELLL~ on with the story!

Everyone was shocked that they now knew Starlight's secret…well except Shadow, Rouge, and Cream.

"OH! You guys lets check that thing that picks up REALLY big power charges k?" Amy said while they all walked back to the house.

"You mean the O.P.R?" Shadow said a little confused while Amy giggled and nodded. Shadow then blushed a little but you really couldn't tell. Once they got inside they all went to the living room and turned on the T.V. They then hooked up this device that looked like a futuristic GPS. The maps then popped up, the screen was green and there was a red flashing dot on it.

"Alright that's where it is now… how about we all go check it out this time. It looks like it could burst with power!" Tails said and then they all nodded in agreement with what Tails had just said.

"OH! Amy can you transform your tail like that girl…Ummm…Stary?" Sonic said and then got a hit on then head

"It's Starlight! S-T-A-R-L-I-G-H-T! Got it dumdum?" Rouge said and even dragged the word out for him. Everyone started to crack up laughing at Rouge and Sonic. Once the laughter calmed down Amy focused as hard as she could. Her tail transformed into a carriage! Once Cream sat in she was uncomfortable.

"Ummm…. Amy are you relaxed?" Cream asked a little suspiusious.

"Why?" Amy also asked a little shocked by the question.

"Your tail is REALLY hard….are you?" Cream replied and asked again then Amy shook her head 'No'

"Well… relax." Cream said as Amy followed to her orders and her tail became as soft as Starlight's tail is. Then Amy ran off with Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver in her tail carriage while Rouge and Cream flew; also Shadow, Sonic, and herself ran to the house with the flashing red dot. When they finally got there Rouge and Cream felt like they have been there before. They all approached the door causiuosly, once they got inside they heard water running and….singing….?

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_cause' I rather feel pain then nothing at all~_

They all were memorized by the angelic voice…. But Shadow was the only one to recognize it. After a few second they followed the voice.

_You're sick of feelin' numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work~_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out youll understand~_

They finally found the voice and their was steam coming out from under the door…Shadow tired to say something but he was 'shhed' by all of them. Apparently they wanted to hear the person sing.

_Pain~ without love_

_Pain~, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause' I rather feel pain then nothing at all~_

_Pain~, without love_

_Pain~, I can't get enough_

_Pain~, I like it rough_

_Cause' I rather feel pain then nothing at all~_

Shadow kept TRING to say something but nothing would get them to stop.

_Anger and agony_

_All better than miserere_

_Trust me I got a plan_

_When the lights go up youll understand~_

_Pain~, without love_

_Pain~, I cant get enough_

_Pain~, I like it rough_

_Cause' I rather feel pain then nothing at all~_

_Pain~, without love_

_Pain~, I can't get enough_

_Pain~, I like it rough_

_Cause' I rather feel pain then nothing rather feel pain~_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later~_

Shadow was tring to get them away from the door but to no avail. They sure were a persisted bunch!

_Pain~, without love_

_Pain~, I cant get enough_

_Pain~, I like it rough_

_Cause' I raher feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain~, without love_

_Pain~, I cant get enough_

_Pain~, I like it rough _

_Cause' I rather feel pain then nothing at all~_

_Pain~, without love_

_Pain~, I cant get enough_

_Pain~, I like it rough_

_Cause' I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel PAIN~!_

The all of the sudden they heard the water stop and the persons singing stopped as well. They figured that was the end of it…. Tails looked at the O.P.R and the source was just beyond that door! Everyone looked over at Tails then the O.P.R and they all got ready to attack. Suddenly something grabbed Shadow from behind and he gasped. Everyone turned around to see that Shadow had gotten captured by the person that they were after; because Tails checked the screen and it matched. The person was covered by shadows but you could tell it was a girl but the figure outline. That figure also had a nice figure at that, she was the perfect hourglass shape.

"Get out of my house before I kill your friend….NOW!" the mysterious person said in a darkly voice. Shadow had managed to get her hand away from his mouth in time to say

"It's Shad-" but then he was cut off by the hand. The gang looked at Shadow bewildered. Then the mysterious person came out of the shadows for a better view of all of them….It was Starlight!-Of course you should have guessed it!- The worst part is that Starlight was in a towel and wet! She then saw that it was the gang straight away and let go of Shadow. Her face turned cherry red!

"**Oh My Gosh! I am SOOOO****I didn't know it was you guys! Wait –gasp- what ARE you doing in my house!" **Starlight said and her cherry blush started to disappear and a black aura appeared. The gang noticed the black aura and started to get scared… she BROKE the O.P.R!

"Ummm… Starlight…. You want to go… blow off some stem…?" Shadow asked a little caousisously while Starlight nodded and yelled back "HOLD YOUR EARS!" Starlight ran and let out a HUGE scream and even half way across the world Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver were knocked out cold. Plus all the windows in the house broke including the mirrors! Starlight ran across the world twice and brought back some tasty sweets. This time she got herself a gallon of cotton candy Ice cream! She set down all the tasty sweets on the counter and sat on the couch and ate her ice cream….and she STILL had on just a towel although she was dry now. Starlight acted like nothing had just happened and everyone was astonished…well…the ones that were conscious were. Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver woke up a couple minutes later but then Silver and Amy hit the floor unconscious….and Starlight was the cause; she fell asleep eating her ice cream.

"AHH! AMY wake up!" Rouge said in a voice higher than a inside voice. The spent a while tring to get them up but no use, they even tried to wake Starlight up…bad idea. Starlight graded Sonic who was trying to wake her and pulled him to her and cuddled him

"Tegera..." Starlight said sleeply and cuddled Sonic more. Sonic's face was a whole new shade of red and he mouthed 'HELP'. Everyone busted out laughing at Sonic and what he had gotten himself into. Starlight could hear the noise in her sleep state and just started to cuddle Sonic more to drown out the noise. You know what the worst part…was that Starlight towel was very slowly coming off of her but you couldn't see any cleavage yet. Rouge noticed this and stopped laughing instantly.

"All the guys…. GET OUT NOW. Shadow you look in each room and look for this Tegera thing… got it good GO." Rouge said demandingly while Shadow took off and Knuckles and Tails dragged Silver into the hallway with them. Sonic started to notice Starlight's towel coming off and panicked, trying to squirm is way out but she had a firm grip.

"HELP ME…." Sonic said in a pleading voice then there was a scream…. Shadow's scream. Starlight sat straight up and let go of Sonic and ran faster than light and sound itself. Starlight noticed her towel coming off and pulled it up. She made it to her bedroom to see Shadow running out as fast as possible, she peered inside and let a big genuine smile come across her face. Her tiger, a real live tiger, Tegera sitting their in attack mode and ran up to Starlight and tacked her to the ground.

"HAHAHA… Tegera… S-St-stop i-it! You-your g-getting m-me al-all st-sticky a-aga-again!" Starlight said in-between laughs and got everyone starting at her in amazement. Silver and Amy woke up as soon as Starlight woke up. Tegera was a white tiger with grey stripes instead of black and black eyes with red brighter than Shadow's eyes straight in the middle of them.

"T-T-That's y-your t-ti-tiger….?" Cream asked frightened while Starlight just nodded and motioned for them to come over.

"Yes….this is Tegera, Tegera this is Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow (Tegera nodded! She actually understood) Sorry about that Shadow… Tegera doesn't like men or boys that much with what happened to her…" Starlight said and then Amy carried on for her

"You mean about how she was abused..?" Amy said and then Silver finished for her

"And how she was called many different things… then you came along and stole her from that zoo?" Silver said in more of a question then saying it. Everyone looked at them bewildered except for Starlight.

"I am sorry to have make you pass out…. It's my curse…. Whoever is like Silver with his ability's when I am asleep you pass out and see my memories or dream…. But seriously WHY are you in my home?" Starlight stated and stood "WAIT…Let me put on my PJ's first…. OH~ Tegera~ guess what mommy got you! She got you your favorite! But you'll have to wait till I put my clothes on~" Starlight cooed and went to the next door but Tegera was trying to get to the kitchen till Starlight pulled her into her bedroom. It was only a second till she was out with Tegera by her side. All of the sudden Starlight and Tegera raced down the stair and into the kitchen, and, of course, Starlight made it first. She had a thing of Cinnamon Rolls and she popped them open. Tegera was drooling all over the floor waiting for her favorite, once Starlight opened it she didn't even use an oven she baked them in her hand and spread the icing on all of them. The gang was still next to her bedroom door shocked about what was going on till they heard Starlight.

"**Guys get your lazy butts down here and explain! Besides if you don't Tegera will come after you~" **Starlight screamed and they all went to find the kitchen. Once they got there they saw Starlight wearing a big baggy Tee' shirt and a pair of really short shorts. Starlight was feeding Tegera a Cinnamon roll with icing, Tegera turned her head around and saw Blaze then she jumped on her licking Blaze's face.

"H-Hey…s-st-stop….th-that i-it ti-tick-tickles!" Blaze said in-between laughs. Tegera stopped and looked at the gang more closely, she watch the guys more though but then decide it was safe and walked back to Starlight on all fours.

"Wow! She must like you Blaze! I guess its because you're a cat and all but I am the only person she has ever done that to… although you guys are the only that have met her though or been in this house…..OH WELL~ ….SOOOOO~ why were you guys next to my bathroom door…I know you can't be perverts…." Starlight said the last part lower because she was in thought of why they were in her house.

"NO!" they all said in unison to the last part then Tails decided to speak up for all of them

"Well… our O.P.R told us that there was a high power range here so we followed it. Once we got her we heard, what I can come up from, your voice from the bathroom. We all got memorized by it but Shadow tried to warn us…. We didn't listen then you came up and graded Shadow and now here we are." Tails summed it up for her and Starlight understood.

"Yeah… that was me in the shower and with the high power range….Sorry did I break it when I got all mad…?" Starlight asked in a low voice because she was ashamed and Tails nodded to her.

"Can I see it?" Starlight asked politely, and Tails handed it to her

"I must say…. I don't think you'll be able to fix it right away it took me a good hour of two to fix it, because it has done it before…" Tails said but when he finished Starlight had already taken it apart and put it back together again. Starlight handed it back to Tails with a smile on her face.

"I fixed it~ OH! I put a switch her so you can turn it off if you see me or Amy on the screen. I also put a little address bar so you can find the place easier." Starlight said with a shy smile while everyone looked at her amazed.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT THAT FAST! You have GOT to teach me!" Tails exclaimed excited to learn and become one of her best friend.

"Oh~ I think we'll get along just fine…. You know what Tails I'm gonna make you my little brother." Starlight said with a genuine smile on her face and put her arm around Tails' shoulder like a sibling would while Tails was even happier now! Tegera just sat their pleading for another Cinnamon roll and Starlight saw this.

"Say~ who wants to feed Tegera? I promise she will not bite ya'!" Starlight said with a smile and Tails, Blaze, and Amy went and got a Cinnamon roll to give to Tegera which she gladly took. Tegera liked Starlight's new friends and she knew that they wouldn't hurt her or Starlight. After Tegera got a Cinnamon roll from everyone, including Starlight, She went off to bed.

"Alright guys… I think I'll let you go…. Its 3:00 am and us girls need sleep for Craz's party at 7:00 pm…. And yes I am going! See ya' at the party guys!" Starlight said while practically shooing them out the door once she got them out; Starlight headed to her bed where she found Tegera already asleep waiting for her on her bed.

"Goodnight Tegera…. You did good.." Starlight said before she fell asleep and she could have pinky promise you she heard Tegera purred at her.

AN:/ I know, I know, I know! Party scene next chapter, I promise! I just wanted to put my most favorites stuff animal in this story…. You know I have always wanted her to be a real tiger! And when I was smaller I pretended she was! Byez!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 =) 3~


	4. Chapter 4

One Crazy Day…

AN: / Okay…. I promised and I delivered… PARTY! And this chapter might be a little long….without further ado… on with the story!

**Back with the gang**

Amy woke up at….12:23pm! And…. She flipped, she literally jumped out the bed and she darted out her room to the kitchen. She saw that Cream and Blaze were up but…. No Rouge? Of course Rouge missed out on her beauty since they found out where Starlight lived and stuff. Amy had noticed something though… their seemed to be no other life in that house beside Starlight and Tegera. She figured she would just ask Starlight later.

"Hey guys what time did you wake up…?" Amy asked still kinda sleepily

"Ummm… 9:00am we also made breakfast too. The only reason why I am up is because I could have promised you I smelt smoke, which I did; Blaze almost caught the house on fire…. And the worst part is because she was trying to make toast using the toaster!" Cream exclaimed while Blaze blushed with embarrassment. Amy signed and went to the microwave then all of the sudden Rouge beat her to it!

"ROUGE! When did you even get up?" Amy exclaimed trying to get her plate of food back from Rouge. Rouge just flew in the air to go to the living room; Rouge didn't notice but Amy was flying without wings and RIGHT behind Rouge! Then Rouge decided to turn around and taunt Amy… well she turned around and dropped the plate of food which Amy caught with her tail.

"AMY! MY Gosh you scared the living day lights out of me!" Rouge said while they all started to laugh. Once it calmed down they decided to talk.

"Soooo… what do you guys think about Starlight?" Amy asked out of the blue.

"I like her… she kinda acts like a little kid just strong, more aware, protective, and way more mature…. I kinda think of her as a little sister. Her tiger is cute too, that one is also protective and aware….." Rouge said while they all second that.

** With Starlight and Tegera**

Starlight was still sleeping and it was 1:45pm. Tegera was trying to get her up but then gave up and went to the kitchen to steal Cinnamon rolls.

**Back with the girls**

"She might be up and playing with Tegera…" Blaze said while everyone shook their heads. Then they just started to talk about some random stuff for the next 3 hours. Then there was a knock at the door and Amy got up to get it.

"Hey….. Knuckles….?" Amy said a little shocked but didn't really show it.

"I thought I tell you girls to start getting ready since we all know you take hours to get ready…. Well I didn't want to come, Sonic made me…" Knuckles said still kinda sleepily and went back to the boy's house.

"Okay…. OMG GUYS we have to start getting ready it 5 minutes till 5!" Amy exclaimed and ran up the stairs as fast as Sonic; Rouge, Cream, and Blaze were up their by the time Amy jumped in the shower.

"AWWWW! AMY! NO FAIR!" Rouge whined from the other side of the door. There were only 3 bathrooms in the house so Rouge decided to share with Amy, since that bathroom was the one closest to Rouge's room. Rouge then heard the water turn off and out came Amy in a towel.

"All yours now." Amy said and walked off to her room. Once Cream was out of her bathroom and dry she decided to call the guys. She graded her cordless house phone in her room and dialed their number; it rang four times till someone came and picked it up.

"Hello…" Turns out Shadow had picked up the phone.

"Hey….Ummm…Shadow?" Cream asked uncertain, then she heard a 'Yeah what do you need' from the other end of the phone.

"OH! Could you guys go see if Starlight is up I have a feeling she's not up and we need to be ready in an hour….Please…?" Cream asked and then got a 'Yeah sure' as an answer.

**With the guys**

"**GUYS! We have to go to Starlight's house again to see if she's up and ready"** Shadow yelled from his bedroom and got up and walking to the front door. Knuckles and Tails came shortly after but had to wait for Sonic and Silver fighting over to hairdryer…-LOL-

"**SONIC AND SILVER!" **Knuckles screamed and Sonic and Silver came running down to the door.

"You guys I bet Starlight has TWO…one for her and one for her tiger…. Now let's go." Shadow said bluntly and ran out the door and to Starlight's house. They all arrived there in a couple of minutes. Sonic's and Silver's hair was still wet. Sonic and Silver ran to the door and start banging on it. To their surprise…Tegera had opened the door with her paw and had a Cinnamon roll hanging out her mouth.

"Ummm….Where's Starlight?" Tails asked Tegera and she started to walk away with them following her. Tegera then stopped in front of Starlight's bedroom door and then they heard a loud 'THUD' and look at each other. Tegera then opened the door for them and walked back to the kitchen, they found Starlight on the floor STILL sleeping! The guys were shocked, she was like them! They never woke up once they fell off the bed or if they didn't need to wake up the slept the day away. It was a bad idea Silver then fell to the floor unconscious. The guys tried shaking her, poking her, yelling her name…. nothing, then Sonic screamed out of frustration and Starlight instantly woke up.

"What do you guys want…?" Starlight asked sleepily and the guys were bewildered. –Silver was up and upset (He saw Starlight's past but didn't see the star on her side but did see what she went through)-Tails then spoke up.

"You do know that its 6:00pm right?" Tails said while Starlight got up slowly and nodded saying 'Yes' she then stretched and ran faster than Sonic in a circle and created a mini tornado. When the mini tornado was going on Starlight changed into a red halter-top that had brown underneath so it wouldn't show her stomach; with a dark denim mini-skirt and a pair of red heels she also put mascara on and bracelets. Once the tornado stopped the guys saw Starlight and were amazed. She didn't 3 hours like the others and she also looked HOT!

"Are we leaving or not…? Tegera is fine she has her own room and has endless food and water." Starlight said while leaving the room. She saw the guys behind her and yelled 'See you guys at the house' and ran faster than –once again- Sonic. The guys ran after her to get to their house, they got there after a couple of minutes. Once they got there….their house was a BIGGER mess now than when they left! Can you guess who it was…. Starlight! They went looking for her, but instead found a pair of their…. BOXERS on each of their doors; Shadow's boxers were black with skulls, Knuckles were blue with a picture of the Master Emerald on them, Tails were a bright yellow with mechanics on it, Sonic's were green with…pictures of him on them..?; and Silver's were silver with a pictures of…Blaze on them? And SOMEHOW Starlight found SPRAYPAINT that was PINK and RED, she put 'Starlight waz herez!' on their boxers AND doors! They had a bewildered look of his face, they all ran at once and pried their boxers off the door and they each saw a note on their door that said 'The Prank War has be gone! –Heart- Starlight!' OH~ they thought that she didn't know what she was getting into. Silver then turned around to see a CLEAN house; I mean you could see your own reflection in EVERYTHING!

"Ummm….. G-guys….?" Silver stuttered out because he was amazed at how fast it got clean and he didn't even feel it! They rest of the guys then turned around with their mouths a gaped. Then suddenly Starlight walked THROUGH Sonic's bedroom door with….two dairies…? One was black and one was blue….they were Shadow's and Sonic's. Sonic saw this and flipped out!

"H-H-Hey! How- how did-did yo-wait-what- THAT- that's mine-mine!" Sonic stubbed out then the rest of them turned around and saw Starlight reading Sonic's dairy REALLY fast. Starlight had already read Shadow's dairy from beginning to end, and he started to write it when he was with Maria. Starlight now knows about Shadow's and Sonic's past, she knew exactly what Shadow had gone through. Sonic ran at Starlight but since Starlight was right in front of the door she just stepped back into the door and in the room; causing Sonic to hit the door. Starlight peered her head out and started to laugh. Soon enough everyone was laughing including Sonic, Starlight's laughs were contagions. Starlight then stepped out of the door completely.

"Think fast!" Starlight said and throws the dairies at Sonic and Shadow. Shadow caught it while Sonic didn't and it hit his face. Starlight just giggled and ran off to the living room. When the guys got there Starlight had the Wii set up with Super Smash Brothers Brawl in and had a controller.

"Who wants to play against the world champion pro~?" Starlight said while they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ha-ha very funny….I am." Knuckles sated bluntly while picking up a remote and plopping down on the sofa and picking out his character. Starlight had picked out her character also and no one else wanted to play so it was a one-on-one battle with Starlight and Knuckles, after a few minutes the game ended and Knuckles had died 15 times and Starlight hardly even got hit; she didn't even die once!

"Woah…..Okay you MUST be related to me SOMEHOW! I propose a truce, Deal?" Knuckles asked while sticking out his hand and Starlight shook his hand accepting a truce.

"But I only call a truce to the game not 'The Prank War' understood?" Knuckles said while a smirk which Starlight returned but more deviously.

"Understood Sir! SO~ anyone else want to get their butt kicked in ANY game?" Starlight asked while Sonic went and picked out Mario Kart. Until the girls finished the guys played video games with Starlight at the games they were best at….and Starlight beat them in EVERY SINGLE game they had! Soon enough they all proclaimed Starlight as their adopted sister but didn't stop 'The Prank War' and then phone rang and Starlight ran to get it, Sonic also ran to get it but Starlight got to it first and put it on speaker.

"Hey! Are you girls ready~" Starlight sang into the phone.

"Starlight? Why didn't you come over here girl! I can only image what Knuckles did….wait let me guess he MADE you play that Super Brother game and beat you?" Apparently Rouge had called and Starlight laughed at Rouge.

"Actually Rouge; I wanted to play and I BEAT his butt in the game. He died 15 times while I hardly even got hit; I also beat them ALL in their OWN games!" Starlight said trupimhtly into the phone and then heard a bunch of gasps on the other line; apparently Rouge also had the phone on speaker. The guys started to whine that Starlight didn't need to say that, even Shadow whined!

"NO WAY! Any who we are all done, are you what you bought at the mall?" Rouge replied.

"Totally! Are you?" Starlight asked and got a 'Yes' from all the girls. "Well~ what are we waiting for I am going outside see you girls later!" Starlight said and headed outside with the guys right behind her, but before she opened the door she turned around to look at Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic, Shadow I AM going to make your dreams come true tonight…"Starlight said and opened the door and skipped outside to the front yard. Sonic and Shadow had worry written ALL over their faces.

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid….I swear she could be ALL of our sister with the way she acts around us…." Shadow sated and got nodes from everyone in the group of guys. Once they got outside their mouths dropped! Rouge was wearing a aqua halter top with a pair of skinny jeans and aqua heels; with some accessories of course. Amy wore a black tank-top that stopped just above her belly-button and had a rose print on it; she also wore some accessories and a mini-skirt with black flats. Cream wore a pink tank-top that faded into a red and the bottom with a light denim mini-skirt and a pair of pink heels with accessories. Blaze wore a white halter top with a pair of skinny jeans, and white flats with accessories. The girls just giggled at the guys with Starlight was giving a face like 'get ready for tonight' which of course meant that she was going to get them be boyfriend- girlfriend by tonight.

"ALRIGHT~ lets go the rest of them are already at the party! You girls know something? I have a feeling that A LOT of people are going to be dating after THIS particular party~!" Starlight stated giving a secret wink to Sonic and Shadow, who in return rolled their eyes. Amy got on the motorcycle with Shadow driving and the rest piled into their cars.

"Starlight you want to ride with us?" Rouge asked since she knew Amy couldn't ask.

"Na~ I wanna fly! The night sky is always prettier at night" Starlight said and then took off to the skies. Of course she would get their before any of them. Once they got there the party was in full swing, and they saw Starlight waiting for them with what looked like a beer. They all got out/off the cars/motorcycle and walked over to Starlight.

"Starlight you drink?" Tails asked while Starlight laughed at him and shook her head.

"No Tails, No…. this is a root beer that I got because I don't trust some of those stupid butts in there not to put drug in my drink… I always have boys staring at me which is why I…. well you know what I can do. But Tails I don't smoke, drink, curse…. (Etc.) I guess you could say I am a goodie-two-shoes….or that's what some of those so called 'popular' girls say about me. It's NEVER a good thing to get on my bad side….my mom usually says that they say that because their jealous of me, but I could care less what they say about me and I , for one, WILL NOT put up with their crap." Starlight exclaimed. Some of them were surprised that people could say that about Starlight she was a really sweet and nice girl, but atlas it is high school. Starlight began to walk in and she saw Sunshine talking to Craz at the bar area, Midnight dancing with Jacob, Luna, Selene, and Danielle playing truth of dare with Hannah, Sasha, Jake, Nina, Bear, Blake and some other people, then she saw Night all alone in the corner and decide to go talk to him. She began to walk over to him.

"Hey! Why are you over here all by yourself?" Starlight asked Night over all of the music.

"Well…I'm not really a party person….you?" Night replied

"Eh… just depends on whose party…." Starlight replied and then had a deviously smirk appear on her face. "Hey Night…. You wanna help me?"

**With Sonic and Luna**

Sonic had joined in with the game of truth or dare with Luna and her friends, Shadow and Amy had also joined. Rouge and Knuckles went to the bar, Blaze and Silver went to dance, and Cream and Tails went to a little sitting area to talk.

"Okay…Sonic! Truth or Dare?" Sasha asked. Then all of the sudden Starlight talks to her in her head. _'Sasha get Sonic to ask Luna out! I know for a fact that they BOTH like each other.' _Sasha understood and was ready with a truth of dare.

"Dare! Always Dare!" Sonic replied and then Sasha got a deviously smirk on her face then Sonic instantly regarded his choice…he figured Starlight told Sasha to do something to make him ask out Luna.

"Okay~ I DARE you to….Kiss Luna on the Lips!" Sasha replied and then Luna turned a BRIGHT red along with Sonic.

"I-is t-that ok-okay w-with you?" Sonic managed to stutter out to Luna which she shook her head for a 'Yes' and soon enough the two were in a lip-lock. Once they parted Starlight was smirking in the background.

"Luna….will you do the honor of going out with me?" Sonic asked

"Yeah…I would love to." Luna replied and hugged Sonic. _Now its Shadow's turn! _Sonic and Starlight both thought at the same time. Now it was Sonic's turn to ask.

"Okay my turn…Amy truth or dare?" Sonic asked with a smirk and Shadow imedantly got worried.

"Ummm….Truth." Amy replied with a smile

"Do you like Shadow more than as a friend?" Sonic replied and Shadow gave him a glare while Amy turned red. She then nodded as a 'Yes' and Shadow looked at her surprised…he never thought she would return his feeling for her.

"Okay my turn….Shadow truth or dare?" Amy asked shyly hoping for a dare.

"Dare." Shadow replied bluntly

"Would you…. Go out with me if I asked you?" Amy asked although it was more of a truth question. Shadow then turned Amy's head his way making her look at him.

"Consider it done…" Shadow replied and pulled Amy into a lip-lock. They parted a few seconds later and got up with the rest of the group to go dance.

**With Starlight and Night**

"HAHA! I knew it would work! Thank you Night thank you!" Starlight said while hugging Night in a tight embrace. Night was blushing at this then she stopped hugging him.

"Why don't you go dance?" Night asked while looking at the whole entire gang dancing-Sunshine, Jacob, Midnight, Sasha, Luna, Selene, Danielle, Craz, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Hannah, Jake, Bear, Blake and Nina.-

"I don't dance…at least not in public." Then all of the sudden they heard a scream….to be more accurate it was Sunshine's scream. Apparently a group of guys surrounded the girls while they were dancing pushing the guys in the group away. One of them had graded Sunshine and she had scream. In less than a second Sunshine was out of the guys grasp and moved to the side by Starlight.

"Don't. Touch. Them." Starlight said darkly while the group of guys just laughed at her trying to be heroic.

"And what are you gonna do about it Little Miss….Oh you can come with us and not get hurt…" The apparent leader of the group said reaching out to grad Starlight but she graded his hand and put them behind his back –like a cop would do to handcuff someone- and kicked him to the floor. By this time Starlight was BEYOND MAD! She had a HUGE dark aura around her and it was so strong that wind started to come around her making her hair blow. Starlight doing that just made the whole group of men circle in on Starlight and pulling the group of girls they were trying to get back out of the circle they and created. By now the leader and gotten back up.

"So that how you want to play? Then lets play!" They all of them lunged at Starlight. Starlight had her head down looking at the ground and her dark aura just kept getting bigger and bigger. The crowd in the room was gone now and all the people in there was Sunshine, Jacob, Midnight, Sasha, Luna, Selene, Danielle, Craz, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Hannah, Jake, Bear, Night and Nina; were all one side of the of the room. If you would have blink you would have missed what Starlight had just did. When she lifted her head her eyes were pitch black she then made copies of herself and attacked them all in the blink of an eye and the copies were now gone. She then and a rope appear in her hand and tied them all up.

"Chaos Control…." Starlight said still darkly because she was still mad and her eyes were still pitch black. This was Sunshine's, Sasha's, and Midnight's worst nightmare come true. Shadow was baffled that she could Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald. Within second Starlight returned with her eyes back to normal and had…..blood on her hands….?

"I-is that blood S-Starlight…?" Sunshine asked timidly.

"Yeah….I didn't kill them though….I kinda wish I did…I just gave them burns, scraps, scars, and one jack up face. OH and I also dropped them off at a creepy, dirty, and small, oh so small, jail seal. SO~ is the party over?" Starlight asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy! Then all of the sudden they heard an evil laugh and the something came through the wall and demolished it…..It was –of all people- Eggman

"-evil laugh- OH! Looks like I can kill the stupid cursed blue hedgehog AND take that cusrsed pink and red hedgehog! What a lucky day!" Starlight then was pulled in but a mechanical hand that came out form Eggman's Eggmobile. Starlight had her head down shaking….it wasn't a good idea to mess with Starlight. She then let out a piercing scream….of pain…? And once again her eyes turned pitch black….but this time her fur also turned pitch black with her eyes. Apparently there was a sharp object jabbing her star on her side REALLY hard but it didn't break skin. Thanks to her piercing scream the mechanical hand malfunctioned and let her go. Starlight the started to levitate before she hit the ground and was now staring at Eggman straight in the eyes.

"You. Will. Die. Tonight." Starlight said even more darkly than before. If looks could kill he would be at the core of the Earth by now. Everyone below was starting to wake up form Starlight's piercing scream and notice that Starlight was now pitch black.

"No…. this is ANYTHING but good..." Sunshine said scared for her life then everyone looked up and gasped at what they saw. Starlight now had Eggman HIGH in the sky and she was glowing….but she was still pitch black….? Starlight's leg was now fire and she kicked Eggman hurtling to the ground at AMAZING speed. Once he hit the gang-minus Starlight- all ran to go outside to see how bad of shape he was in. Once they saw it they wish they didn't…he was for sure dead…But it wasn't Eggman it was a robot that looked and acted exactly like Eggman. It was in the process of doing something but Starlight had killed it too quickly to let it… she must of known that it was a robot. Starlight slowly can down to the ground and went back to normal….but she was paler…?

"Starlight…?" Night questioned right in front of Starlight and turns out Starlight had passed out. She began to sway and then finally she fell into Night's arms.

"GUYS! Starlight needs medical attention!" Night said

"Right. Lets take her to the hospital! Come on we'll use my car!" Luna exclaimed. Then Starlight woke up but she was still pale.

"**NO! NO HOSPITAL! Craz I WILL fix your house tomorrow BYE!"** Starlight screamed while she ran back home.

"Guys…where does Starlight live? I'm have to make sure she is okay…" Night said or asked.

"I want to know too as well as Sunshine, Midnight, Jacob, Craz, Bear, Hannah, Danielle, Luna, Selene, Jake, and Nina!" Sasha stated.

"Fine we will show you but don't flip when you see her pet… and Tegera doesn't really like guys…" Shadow said and the all rode off in their cars/ trucks/ motorcycles.

AN: / the next chapter will be how they react and what that day that has in store….Are you tired..? Well I am…it's almost midnight…*gets in bed* Now the next chapter is for tomorrow…..Goodnight people of the universe…

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27~; P 3


	5. Chapter 5

Day Care….Or Not?

AN: / Okay this one is about how the whole gang is taking care of Starlight even though she looks bad she is perfectly fine….She just needs sleep… OH! And I forgot the disclaimers in the other chapters

Disclaimer: Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Cream, and Tails are all owned by….. SEGA! Did you guys think that when you read it you heard it in the TV where it goes SEGA~…. I DID! But anyways I own the rest of the characters and ON WITH THE STORY!

**With Starlight**

"UGH—Tegera… I am locking the door! Plus I am going to sleep…don't worry if I don't wake up. I NEED sleep in order to get my color out….Lets just say that A LOT happened at the party…NIGHT-NIGHT!" Starlight said while walking to her bedroom. Starlight changed into a big Hello Kitty Tee-shirt and a pair of short purple shorts, you couldn't even see the shorts because they were that short and the big Tee-shirt came about 2 or 3 inches above her knee. Tegera was bringing Starlight some snacks till there was banging on the door. Tegera had unlocked the door AND opened it WHILE she had a tray balancing on her head. Sunshine was startled to see a tiger answer the door while balancing a tray.

"Woah….ITS SOOOOO CUTE!" Sunshine exclaimed and Tegera's face had lit up a little because 1 she said she was cute and 2 she was a cat and 3 there was another cat too! Tegera saw the Sonic gang and figured that the rest of them were Starlight's friends. Tegera then started to walk away with the whole gang following, well minus Amy and Silver because they were about to pass out so they sat on the sofa; well turns out the sofa was too close to Starlight's room because once they sat down they had passed out. Tegera then opened the door to Starlight's room revealing Starlight on the floor hugging her pillow out cold; apparently Starlight was having a nightmare.

"Ummm….-Everyone had a Anime Sweatdrop- Are we suppose to help her on her bed or what?" Sunshine said starting at Starlight. Tegera just shook her head and walked up to Starlight and began nudging her.

"You're okay…..ummm" Starlight then turned with Tegera still in her strong grasp AND she pulled Tegera along with her. Tegera then let out a little roar but not too loud.

"**TEGERA!" **Starlight screamed and shot straight up. She then realized that everyone was in her room. She also noticed Amy and Silver walking in looking really upset.

"What's wrong with you two?" Starlight asked questioning to Amy and Silver.

"Can the rest of you guys please leave so it can be Amy, Starlight, and me?" Silver asked and the rest of the gang nodded and walked out-minus Tegera-. But of course all the girls stayed by the door with their ears pressed against it, while the guys went roaming and they found all the video games ever invented new and old. They even found all of the game stations new and old, so they decided to play them; they figured that Starlight wouldn't mind it either.

"So~ what do you guys want to talk about?" Starlight asked sitting on her bed.

"You live alone with just Tegera….don't you?" Silver asked while Amy started to get tears in her eyes. Tegera then got a sad look to her face and she actually nodded her head.

"You saw that day…..with the agonizing pain and the graves….didn't you….?" Starlight asked while looking at the floor and Tegera came up and started nudging Starlight. Silver and Amy nodded Amy had steadily tears coming down her face.

"Starlight….do you want to come live with us….?" Amy asked with tears still going down her face.

"B-But you guys don't have room nor do you have to do that…." Starlight said and walked over to Amy and hugged her.

"But we do…" Silver said then Starlight looked over at him.

"Do you REALLY want me to or are you just saying that out of pity…?" Starlight asked while Silver shook his head, Tegera began to look upset that Starlight was leaving her.

"Can I make some renovations?" Starlight asked smiling at Tegera and Tegera's face instantly lit up and she tackled Starlight to the ground with kisses.

"-laughs- Yeah…. You can and you can bring Tegera too." Silver said and then got tackled by Tegera with kisses. They all then opened the door to see all the girls with teary eyes,

"I-I had no idea…." Sasha said and then Starlight was in a group hug with all of the girls.

"G-Girls t-too t-ti-tight….c-cant b-breath…" Starlight said and they all released her and laughed. Then all of the sudden the ground started to shake, Starlight teleported everyone to the guy's house, even Tegera.

"You guys have to STAY here and watch Tegera, Silver I am going to make a second floor to this house and it's going to be me and Tegera's room so I can stay upstairs. I am also going to put a kitchen, master bathroom, and a game-room. It will not take any more than a day to complete, and Craz I am going to fix your wall today! BYEZ!" Starlight said and teleported out back to the outside of her, now old, house. Starlight saw another Eggrobot destroying her house, she got REALLY MAD.

"**HEY GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!"** Starlight then did a Chaos Blast and destroyed the robot in an instant but she didn't destroy the house. She then walked over to the house and it wasn't that bad messed up, the roof was the only thing really damaged.

**With the rest of the gang**

"You guys….do you think we should go help…?" Cream asked while petting Tegera.

"No…Starlight can handle herself." Knuckles sated although on the inside her was also worried but didn't show it. Then all of the sudden they all got a message from Starlight saying _'Hey~ I am going to Craz's house to fix his wall, I'll be done in about 10 minutes then I am going to build the second floor…and don't worry I am using my own money because I have had a part time job for A LONG time, see you guys in a few!'_ This just made everyone wonder more about what Starlight has been through.

"Well guys I think I'm going to go home and help Starlight, bye see you guys….tomorrow?" Craz stated while everyone agreed to hang out tomorrow.

"Hey Craz can I come too?" Sunshine asked and then Craz nodded. They walked out the door and headed to his house. They talked about random stuff until something hit Sunshine in her back.

"H-Hey C-Craz is t-there something on m-my back…?" Sunshine asked just before she passed out and Craz caught her.

"Sunshine….Sunshine…? AWWWW Come on! The ONE girl I like has to go and get shot! SO NOT GOOD!" Craz said to no one and ran back to his house to see 10 Starlight's done building his wall and moreforted back to one Starlight.

"What happened?" Starlight asked while running up to him and grabbing Sunshine; then Craz passed out too but Starlight caught him and brought them inside the house. She set them on the sofa and saw a strange dart in their backs…and it had an Eggman logo on them…great. Starlight then looked into their futures and saw that they only get powers, Sunshine gets to control all the elements due to the gold speck that she now has in her left eye, and Craz gets to control the wind. Starlight smiled and the two of the unconscious fluffy cats. After a couple of minutes they both came around.

"So~ you like me huh?" Sunshine asked while Craz looked at her like he was surprised she heard that.

"Y-you heard that…?" Craz asked while Sunshine nodded. "Well I planned to ask you out at the party but then all that crazy stuff happened and….well….Sunshine will you go out with me?" Craz asked.

"OF COURSE!" Sunshine replied and kissed him and then whispered in his ear "You have no idea I wanted you to ask me that…" Then they heard some giggling, they looked in the direction that it came from and found Starlight filming the WHOLE thing! Apparently Starlight had also filmed when ALL of her friends that she predicted to get together that actually got together.

"**STARLIGHT!"** They both yelled in unison. Starlight then teleported back to the guys' house to see just the Sonic gang there.

"I'M BACK~ Miss me?" Starlight said then turned into 25 Starlight's and started to race around the house –faster than Sonic- leaving pink strips of light behind them. The gang was a little startled to see SO many Starlight's but then they saw that they were just beginning the construction on the house. Tegera was just walking along the house snooping into the boy's rooms and looking through their stuff. Knuckles then decided to go to his room to get something, once he walked in he saw Tegera with a pair of his boxers on Tegera's head and a pair of Tail's boxers in her mouth….and they were the same boxers Starlight had put spray-paint on.

"HEY" Knuckles yelled and Tegera ran for the door, Tegera was much faster than Knuckles had expected her to be. Tegera had ran all the way to the living room where the real Starlight was while the rest of the Starlight's worked, everyone was in the living room including all the girls and guys. Starlight saw Tegera running and whistled and Tegera came running knocking Starlight to the floor.

"What—OH! YES~ VICTORY SWEET, SWEET VICTORY! THANK YOU TEGERA!" Starlight screamed, grabbed both boxers, and teleported outside to her balcony- they didn't finish yet they are now doing the master bathroom.- to the flag pole she put out there. Knuckles then came barging into the living room

"W-Where's S-Starlight…?" Knuckles said trying to regain his breath.

"Balcony" All the other Starlight's answered and everyone ran outside to see Starlight on her balcony doing a little happy dance. Starlight had hung Tail's and Knuckles's boxers on the flag pole, and they had turned a brand new shade of red while everyone else laughed so hard they were on the ground.

"Awww man…. That's the oldest trick in the book but that was HALIROUS including the happy dance!" Sonic said in-between laughs, Starlight just smiled and decided to ignore the last statement. Then all the Starlight's came outside.

"We are done boss, including putting the furniture in." All the Starlight's said in unison and the all went up to the real Starlight and transformed back. Starlight then jumped down and walked over to the front door.

"Well~ who wants to check out my new floor? Oh and guys, you can use the master bathroom and play any video games or playstaions anytime just warn me so I can be appropriate, I also have my own hot water tank so I will not use all your hot water when I want to take a long shower okay?" Starlight said while opening the door and walking up the stairs, and got a 'Yeah' for an answer from the guys. Right when they all walked in they were amazed, well minus Starlight, the living room was HUGE! It had cream walls with 3 windows and had red curtains; she also had a BIG screen TV, and a nice big sofa, a sofa that reclines out to a bed, and 3 armchairs. In the middle of the room was a wall that separated the living room from the game room. The game room had an EVEN BIGGER screen TV and also had a hockey table, she had all of her game-stations in there and video games, she had 6 different kinds of game chairs and a little sofa off to the side with a 17 in TV in front of it. They master bathroom was also big, it had a hot-tube and a shower that could fit 5 people in it, the shower had 6 shower heads in it, 2 on the ceiling, 1 on the wall, 1 one the opposite wall, 1 on the wall to the left, 1 on the wall to the right, and 1 that was adjustable. The kitchen was like a master chief dream, it had 2 stoves, 3 ovens, 2 fridges + freezers, 4 microwaves, 2 blenders, 2 sinks, 2 food deposers, 3 profession mixers a deep fryer, a waffle maker and tons of pans, pots, knives, forks, spoons….Etc. Best of all that most of it was stainless steel or porcelain. Starlight's bedroom walls were soundproof and they were a pink fading into a deep red, she had a queen size bed with a bed-spread that had a paint splatter print on it, and there was a wall separating Starlight's room from Tegera's and instead of a real door she had a big dog door that Tegera could fit through easily. Starlight had a nice walk-in-closet and Tegera still had a nice big dog bed and an endless supply of food and water.

"Woah….Starlight did you design this yourself?" Tails asked they all were very much impressed, no that was an understatement.

"Yep sir re' I sure did! You guys like it?" Starlight asked/replied

"When I say this, I say this for everyone, WE LOVE IT!" Rouge said then everyone nodded, even the guys, indicating a 'YES'.

"Good! Now who want to help me make dinner for ALL of you…? BUT I call making dessert!" Starlight said and ran to the kitchen with all the girls following. They guys ran to the game-room to, of course, play Starlight's video games.

"**Hey Starlight be appropriate, we are plating video games!"** Sonic yelled from the game-room.

"OH~ Yeah Sonic let me tell ya' I am cooking without a shirt on!" Starlight yelled back sarcastically and had an apron in her hand till she saw Sonic looking out from the game-room.

"PERV!" Starlight yelled and throws the apron at Sonic hit him straight in the face. All the girls started to giggle at the scene; it was like they were brother and sister.

"Wow, you guys must have gotten close its like you are brother and sister…" Blaze said

"Yep we are! **ISNT THAT RIGHT GUYS?"** Starlight yelled the last part so they could hear it.

"**YEAH!"** All the guys replied. They had cooked steaks, corn, and mixed veggs. For dessert Starlight made her famous Devil's food cake cupcakes, she even decorated them with everyone's faces so they knew whose was who, even Tegera had one! Starlight only ate the dessert though and the Sonic gang was curious as to why.

"Hey Starlight why did you only eat cupcakes?" Blaze asked

"Well~ I don't eat meat or veggs, I HATE the texture of them and I have no idea as to why. I have tried eating them before but I just don't like them." Starlight stated simply while munching on a cupcake.

"Wow…we have a lot to learn about our sister…" Silver stated while everyone nodded their head, minus Starlight. Starlight just grinned and continued to eat her cupcake till Knuckles had a thought about payback. Once she was about to bite in it Knuckles pushed the cupcake and it smashed ALL over her face.

"**MY CUPCAKE!"** Starlight said and then licked all the cupcake off her face. Knuckles then graded his cupcake and was enjoying it till he was him in the head with another cupcake.

"Ohh….Starlight…now it's a CUPCAKE WAR!" Knuckles said and grabbed a cupcake and throw it at Starlight which she ducked and it hit Cream in the back of the head. Cream turned around and had a smirk on her face and throw a cupcake at Knuckles who ducked and it hit Sonic right in the face.

"OH! NOW IT"S ON!" Sonic yelled and threw cupcakes and everyone, but Starlight and Shadow ducked skillfully and didn't get hit because they snuck out of the kitchen.

"Hey Shadow…you wanna help me get at Sonic and Knuckles?" Starlight asked in a whisper, and then Shadow nodded and headed to Knuckles room.

"SO~ what do you think we could do?" Starlight asked Shadow and Shadow shrugged.

"OH! We could switch Knuckles boxers with my panties….but we would have to move ALL your guys' boxers in my master bathroom and yall' can take a shower in their deal…?" Starlight asked with a deviously smirk which Shadow returned and nodded. They began their work, but Shadow felt uncomfortable carrying Starlight's panties….he did it anyway though because Starlight started to call him a 'whimp' or 'Scary cat'. Starlight then talked in Tails's, Silver's, and Sonic's mind saying 'Guys….you have to take a shower in my master bath because me and Shadow playing a prank on Knuckles…We switched his boxers with my panties….DONT TELL HIM! OH and Sonic and Silver I have 2 hairdryer's so don't fight over them…BTW we are in the game room…' Sonic, Silver, and Tails all walked over to the game room and high fived Starlight and Shadow.

"AWESOME prank! But where did you put Knuckles boxers?" Silver exclaimed and then Starlight walked off with the guys –minus Knuckles- following her. She walked through her bedroom and out to the balcony….to see ALL of Knuckles boxers on the flag pole. The guys held in their laughter and walked back to the game-room. Starlight then walked into the kitchen to see the girls and Knuckles all talking with Tegera licking up the 'Cupcake War'.

"ALRIGHT~ girl's times for you to go back home…." Starlight said then said in the girls _mind 'I am pranking Knuckles…I switched my panties with his boxers and I hung ALL of his boxers on the flag pole outside…Once you go outside don't laugh so he doesn't know till he takes a shower…' _Then the girls held in their laughter and walked back home and saw the boxer pole. Once they got inside they started to bust out laughing! Then they all went to the sofa, turned on the TV and waited for Knuckles scream.

**With the guys + Starlight**

**"Hey guys! I am going to go take a shower!** I still have icing in my dreadlocks…..thanks a lot Starlight…" Knuckles said the last part mainly to himself and walked to the shower downstairs with a towel in tow. Knuckles got in and the guys + Starlight were downstairs near Kunckles's room, actually they were in Shadow's waiting. Starlight was going through Shadow's stuff looking for anything for pranking…then she found the Chaos Emerald Detector, or C.E.D. The C.E.D then started to go bonkers and Starlight quickly noticed what is was, the noise caused everyone to look at Starlight with amazement. They all knew that beeping noise VERY well, due to the cause that they usual have to find them.

"Ummm…Starlight WHY is that beeping like crazy…?" Tails asked eyeing Starlight.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you….." Starlight said looking downward

"Tr-" Sonic said then was cut off by a scream….Knuckles scream to be exact. Starlight started to laugh uncontrollable, along with Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Silver. Knuckles then ran into the room, face redder than normally with embarrassment and anger, and he had a towel wrapped around him holding Starlight's black lace panties….well they weren't Starlight's though even though they said her name on them…

**With the girls**

The girls then ran outside to watch and wait for Knuckles to come out and letting him see his boxer flag.

**Back with the guys + Starlight**

Starlight was now on the floor, rolling because she was laughing so hard.

"Starlight where are my boxers…." Knuckles said in a more demanding voice then asking.

"Hold…..on….-Phf- okay…." Starlight said gasping for breathes and then teleported outside. Once she was outside she was out on the balcony, waved, and winked to the girls.

"**KNUCKLES ON THE BALCONY BUT YOU HAVE TO WALK OUT THE FRONT DOOR BECAUSE I HAVE A SPECAIL CODE!"** Starlight scream and all the guys ran to the door Knuckles first. Knuckles got outside and everyone entered a laughing fest, well everyone but Knuckles. Knuckles then looked up to laughing Starlight to see ALL his boxers on the flag pole.

"S-Star-Starlight w-what GET THEM DOWN!" Knuckles demanded and Starlight just shook her head laughing up a storm.

"N-Nope!" Starlight managed to get out and pulled her bottom eyelid down and sticking out her tongue. Knuckles then stormed into the house and up the stairs and broke down the slide window doors. Starlight then grabbed ALL of Knuckles and jumped off the balcony. She jumped so high the boxers were used like a parachute and floated down and ran inside to get….Rouge's black lace panties. Starlight ran back outside and was next to Silver holding up Rouge's and Knuckles's undergarments. Rouge then turn Knuckles fur color and Knuckles turned an even brighter red then before.

"Ummm….Starlight why are you holding up your own underwear?" Sonic asked very much confused as well as all the guys and girls minus Rouge and Starlight.

"OH~ these aren't mine….Now who wants what?" Starlight asked mainly referring to Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge and Knuckles then ran up to Starlight and graded their own underwear.

"Alright…now that, that is done….Starlight now do tell why was it going off?" Silver asked staring Starlight straight in the eye. The girls all looked confused by this as well as the guys for a second then came around, but Knuckles was still confused like the girls.

"You really want to know?" Starlight asked while they ALL nodded.

"Well you will just have to sleep on it! I gonna take a shower and going to bed! You guys I put your boxers back in the drawers and you can still take a shower in the master-bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Bowling accident….and secrets!

AN: / Okay and in this it actually happened in real life okay…and I am also going to see a doctor about it 2-10-12 to see if it is broken. OH and I kinda forgot what day it is so~ I am just going to do important events from now on, + I will be able to finish it if I only do the important events. Now on with the story!

**The next morning**

The guy woke up to Starlight….singing…Pokémon. They didn't mind it though, actually they enjoyed it. Starlight's voice was so…angelic…you couldn't help BUT listen to her sing.

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them, is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

Then Tails came upstairs and Starlight noticed and stopped sing. (AN: / I am gonna skip what Starlight doesn't sing…okay back to the story!)

"You need anything Tails?" Starlight asked while the theme song continued.

"Ummm…could I use the master bath up here to take a shower…?" Tails asked, he didn't want to be pushy and just walk right in and use it without permission.

"Sure Tails! You know you don't need to asked me, and no that not being pushy because I told you guys that you could. Anyway~ do you want me to stop singing?" Starlight asked with the theme song still going on in the background.

"No! You can still sing….I like your singing, it's….well to be honest angelic…" Tails said while blushed because he was embarrassed to tell her that, but he didn't notice that Starlight also blushed…a DEEP red…because he had his head down looking at the floor.

"O-Okay…. Anyways~ the towels are in the cabinet and anything else you would need." Starlight said then Tails went to the master bath while Starlight continued to sing…only a minute or two passed so she didn't miss much.

_POKEMON!_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_A heart so true~_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_POKEMON_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_Yeah~_

_Every challenge along the way_

_With cougar I will face_

_I will battle everyday_

_To claim my rightful place_

_Come with me, the time is right_

_There's no better team_

_Arm and arm, we'll win the fight_

_It's always been our DREAM_

_POKEMON!_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_It's you and me~_

_I know it's my DESTINY_

_POKEMON_

_Oh! You're my best friend_

_In a world we must DEFEND!_

_POKEMON_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_A heart so true~_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me, and I'll teach you_

_POKEMON_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_Gotta catch em' all_

_Gotta catch em' all~_

_Gotta catch em' all~_

_YEAH~_

_POKEMON!_

Starlight didn't know that she had attracted all the guys in the house –minus Tails- at the stairs. Starlight turned around and found all the guys – minus Tails- staring at her. Starlight then let out a high pitch scream that broke the windows. The guys at first were startled and then smirked at each other. They found Starlight's weakness, Starlight put her hand on her chest –where you put your hand for the pledge- and tried to regain her breath.

"Guys….I am…..gonna…..kill you…" Starlight said then finally regained her breath. The guys then all ran down stairs with Starlight right next to the stairs.

"**Hey guys I am out! What was that scream earlier!"** Tails screamed and walked out the master bath fully to see that Starlight fell down the stairs face first.

"OH MY GOD! Starlight are you okay?" Tails asked and ran down the stairs to see Starlight up and sending death glares at the rest of the guys that were laughing. If looks could kill all the guys –minus Tails- would be 20 feet under the ground.

"Just peachy Tails….just peachy….Say Tails…You wanna help me with something….?" Starlight asked and got a mischievous grin when Tails said 'Sure'. The rest of the guys got scared when Tails said 'Sure' they knew what was about to come….Starlight's revenge…BUT they knew Starlight's weakness now.

"Hey guys why don't we go bowling with the rest of the gang and we can call the rest of them to let them know?" Starlight asked and got 'Sure' from them.

"Alright guys give me all your phones….I am about to pull a chain prank!" Starlight said exciting and the guys gave her all the phones. They had 6 phones all together including Starlight's phone. Starlight typed in the numbers all at once with the help of her tail, well now tails. They all rang 3 times….

"Hello….? Who is this….?" The phones all said but in different voices, you could hear voices in the background so they had others over as well and had it on speaker. Starlight pointed to the door then held her ears indicting to go outside and hold your ears. The guys nodded and walked out while holding their ears.

"It's**….STARLIGHT! WHO WANTS TO GO BOWLING~!" **Starlight screamed into the phones and then heard others screaming.

"STARLIGHT! Are you TRING to make us go death!" They all screamed but Starlight heard a 'Sure when?' from Night.

"Really?" Starlight asked then all you could hear with normal ears were 'Really what….I want to know tell!' but Starlight heard a 'Yeah I think it would be cool and Jake and Nina think so too, so when and where?'

"YAY! Okay the rest of you guys do you want to go bowling?" Starlight asked and got a lot of 'Heck YES!' form the phones.

"Okay lets see….how about Crash Lane and at 10 so you have….1 hour to get ready and I already booked the whole place and since I know the owner they let me run it for when I am there…So~ if you need anything ask me okay?" Starlight sated, she heard 'Yeah okay' and 'Oh my god! I need to start getting ready BYE!' and al the phones hung up. By now the guys were back in the room starting at Starlight.

"Okay…how do you know the owners…?" Silver asked.

"I have moved around A LOT and I also know the owners of Cool Spot, Petsmilv, Ice Rings, Skate Heart, and Chaos Plaza…Now if you'll excuse me I am going to get ready since I already took a shower before you guys even woke up." Starlight said and ran up the stairs. In mere seconds she reappeared in a pair of denim shorts, a white tank-top that said Crash Lane in neon pink and she had a pair of neon pink Nikes that had a neon green check on the side. She also had her hair in a high ponytail with a pink flower hiding the pink ponytail-holder.

"Alright~ Guys meet me at Crash Lane with the rest of them. I am going to go do some preparations. BYE~" Starlight said and then ran outside to the Crash Lane.

With the girls –Amy…etc.-

"Ohh, what do I wear? Rouge help!" Amy said looking through her closet.

"Don't worry Hun; Shadow will love whatever you wear. If I were you I would wear jeans and a Tee-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. I have a feeling Starlight likes it cold…" Rouge said and walked out to her room. Amy took Rouge's advice and wore a dark pair of jeans and a white tank-top with a black sweatshirt that said Areopostale in bright pink.

"**Alright girls! We have to go now or we will be late!"** Cream yelled from the front door and the rest of the girls came running down the stairs. They walked out to see the guys waiting in their cars/motorcycle, Sonic then beeped the horn to say that they want them to hurry.

"We are coming…sheesh." Blaze said to mainly herself. Once they got there, they saw everyone else plus 3 extra people.

"Hey…oh! Hey weren't you guys at the party with us? You know Starlight?" Amy pointed out talking to Bear, Blake and Thomas. Bear was a green wolf that faded into a blue he also had black eye but not that creepy black. Thomas was a grey ferret and had dark green eyes. Blake was a brown fox that faded into a baby blue at the very tips with blue dazzling eyes.

"Yeah, we all know about Starlight too, don't worry we have our own as well…so we will not tell." Blake spoke up and then the door swung open and everyone was pushed in. They were greeted with a cold room; they had a disco ball and LOUD music playing with snacks everywhere, Starlight even had unlimited tokens so if they wanted to take a break from bowling they could play.

"S-Starlight w-why is I-it s-so c-cold?" Sunshine stuttered and held onto Craz for warmth. Craz just blushed at this but all the couples were doing that. Amy was holding onto Shadow, Rouge was holding onto Knuckles, Cream was holding onto Tails, Blaze was holding onto Silver, Luna was holding onto Sonic, Midnight was holding onto Jacob, Sasha was holding onto Bear, Danielle was holding onto Blake, Selene was holding onto Thomas, Hannah and Night were perfectly fine just like Starlight.

"I LOVE the cold!" Starlight exclaimed running around like a little kid.

"Starlight y-you are S-SOOO not n-normal!" Sasha said while dragging Bear to go sit down. Then stopped and turned around to see Starlight's reacting.

"What? What is this 'Normal' you speak of? Is it contagious? AWK! Get away! I don't want this so called 'Normal' sickness!" Starlight said and ran behind Night for protecting and peeking out from behind his right shoulder to see everyone laughing at her.

"Oh! Starlight you are going to make me die of laughter!" Sasha said between laughs. Cream was examining Sunshine because she noticed a gold spark in her left eye.

"Sunshine…when did that gold speck get there…?" Cream asked then everyone looked closely at Sunshine and noticed it too. Then you heard giggles from the other side of the room; everyone looked and saw Starlight giggling.

"Starlight do you know something about this?" Sunshine asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yep! About you AND Craz! Hehe!" Starlight said.

"What is it then…?" Craz asked wanting to know what is wrong with his girlfriend's left eye.

"Well~ Sunshine due to your gold speck you can control ALL the elements while Craz controls wind!" Starlight said gleefully, Sunshine focused her mind in creating water; and it worked! Craz then focused in creating a ball of wind and it was successful!

"Alright!" Craz said and kissed Sunshine on the cheek causing Sunshine to blush.

"Hey I just noticed something….only three people are single in our gang..." Selene pointed out then everyone looked over at Starlight, Night, and Hannah.

"Uh-un NOPE! I already have someone in mind AND I don't know if he likes me SO~ he'll have to make the first move!" Starlight said sternly while everyone got mischievous smirks on their faces minus Night who got a worried one.

"No I want to stay single, too much drama with guys." Hannah said

"I already have someone in mind….." Night said barely above a whisper, but Jake knew the person he likes.

"Oh Oh! I know who Night likes!" Jake blurted out a got a death glare form Night. Everyone then ran to Jake well minus Starlight, Hannah, and Night.

"-Sigh- that's exactly WHY I didn't tell anyone who I like…." Starlight said to no one in particular. Then all of the sudden you heard a bunch of gasps and 'OH's' from the BIG group of people around Jake.

"Alright! LET'S BOWL!" Starlight said and turned up the music more and everyone got into groups. The groups had 5 people and 1 group had 4 people the groups are Starlight, Midnight, Sunshine, Hannah, and Sasha were group 1; Luna, Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge were group 2; Danielle, Selene, Blake, and Thomas were group 3; Night, Jake, Jacob, Craz, and Bear were group 4; and lastly Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were group 5. After about 25 minutes something BAD happened. You heard a bone crack…and it was Starlight's nose!

"**SNICKERDOODLES! AHHHH! MAN THIS HURTS!"** Starlight screamed Hannah was about to let go of the bowling ball but her hand slipped and the bowling ball hit Starlight right in the nose breaking it.

"OH MY GOD! Starlight! Are you okay? I am SOOO sorry, it was an accident come on I'll take you to a hospital!" Hannah exclaimed seeing blood come out from Starlight's hands that was holding her nose. By now everyone was gathered around Starlight.

"**NO! NO NO NO! NO HOSPITAL! I CAN FIX IT JUST MOVE!" **Starlight screamed and everyone moved out her way, Starlight then ran for the girls' bathroom, once she entered you heard a piercing scream. Starlight then walked out with a perfectly fine nose, but still had blood on her face.

"H-how did you do that….I thought only doctors could do that…." Night said while Starlight shook her head and wiped off the blood with a paper towel.

"Okay…..Shadow, Tails, Sonic, and Silver…You remember when that Chaos Emerald finder went off…?" Starlight asked looking at them; their eyes got wide and shook their heads.

"Well~ I have a Ultra Emerald….I only use it to heal broken bones and stuff….see with some help from the Ultra Emerald I was able to push my nose back in place…" Starlight explained and took out a pink emerald that was red at the point; it was a little bit bigger than a regular Chaos Emerald and glowed brighter than the M.E- Master Emerald-

"I thought that it were just myths….So it is real…how long have you had it?" Knuckles asked.

"Ever since I was born…my parents thought it was just a jewel but when I was 9 I found out that it was no ordinary jewel. Knuckles do you want to see it?" Starlight asked because she could tell he REALLY wanted to hold it since he was the M.E guardian. Knuckles nodded eagerly and Starlight gave it to him, as soon as Knuckles got it he was hit with AMAZING power and gave it right back before he was going to get hurt.

"How do you handle that much power! If I held it any longer I probably would have gotten hit into the wall!" Knuckles said and Starlight just giggled.

"Like I said I have had it since I was born, therefor I can handle the power it holds. Now would anyone else like to hold it?" Starlight asked because she knew that Shadow had Chaos Powers only by looking through his memories and reading his dairy. Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Tails, and Craz wanted to see it.

"Okay, I am going in alphabetical order…SO~ Craz first, Shadow second, Silver third, Sonic forth, and Tails fifth, sorry Tails if it were up to me I would let you go first but I want to be fair." Starlight said and Tails understood and waited his turn. Once Craz got it he was thrown back into the wall.

"**OW! Man that hurt….Shadow catch!"** Craz said and threw it to Shadow. Once Shadow caught it the energy went through his blood and he almost went super….ALMOST.

"Woah….I don't want to go super…Silver catch." Shadow said and Silver barely caught it. Once Silver got it he instantly had enough energy to go back to his dimension so he hurried up and handed it to Sonic. Once Sonic had it he didn't expect it to have that much energy so by accident he went super. Sonic was now yellow and glowing, he was now Super Sonic.

"Oops –anime Sweatdrop- here Tails" Sonic said and handed it to Tails, everyone was staring at Sonic in amazement except Starlight and the Sonic Gang. Once Tails got it he put it on the floor and examined it, he, too, was impressed with it even though he didn't hold it; he could tell how much power was in it with the machine he had put in Cream's purse. Tails then handed it back to Starlight and she put it in her hair. – YEAH! That's right the girls can hold stuff in their hair!-

Starlight looked at the door to see a dark figure with a laser gun. The figure opened the door a little and shoot it twice at the disco ball.

"**GUYS MOVE!" **Starlight screamed and hide behind the counter, Night and Hannah had gotten hit. Starlight saw that the figure had gotten mad and stormed away in a sport car that had no license plate. Starlight got out of her hiding place and ran to Hannah and Night. Everyone gather around Starlight, Hannah, and Night to see if they were okay.

"Guys they are fine, they just got powers I am going to have to bring them home with me. Shadow please tell me you have a regular Chaos Emerald?" Starlight asked and Shadow shook his head 'No'.

"-Sigh- Okay… Shadow and Amy bring Night and Hannah back to the boys' house and put them on the sofa upstairs. Amy transforms your tails into a small little carriage that can fit Night and Shadow you bring Hannah. Okay the rest of you guys go home and I will close up and text you guys how they are doing, Jake catch." Starlight said and throws Night's cell phone and Jake caught it.

"I am going to text Night's phone so you keep it and then you'll know how they are doing. Now **GO!**" Starlight said and they all went their separate ways. Starlight locked up and ran home to see Shadow standing outside looking at his green Chaos Emerald with a shocked expression.

"So~ you do have one?" Starlight said and Shadow just looked at her and handed her a note from Alice.

_ Shadow, I convinced Michel to let you have your Chaos Emerald back. I also have a request to ask of you…I have seen your new friends, and I want Starlight and all of your other friends to become G.U.N agents. I see that your friends end up getting powers and I believe that they, soon, all will have powers. Tell Starlight to contact all of her friends and meet me at the G.U.N headquarters._

_ Love your truly,_

_ Alice_

"Okay! I get to work with G.U.N now. But I have one problem don't want Egghead to mark G.U.N and destroy it….." Starlight said and Shadow face went shocked.

"Oh! No G.U.N can't be destroyed. So do you want to become an agent, the rest said and I quote 'Yeah that would be awesome' so what do you say?"

"Okay….but what about Tegera?" Starlight asked and Shadow just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You can ask her when we leave and that's when Night and Hannah wake up okay?" Shadow asked and Starlight just shook her head up and down eagerly.

"Anyway why did you need a regular Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked while walking to the house with Starlight.

"Night has Chaos Powers….and I want you to train him, and I will train him too." Starlight said and Shadow got a deviously smirk.

"No…I think you should train him…" Shadow said.

"Okay….Sure…." Starlight said and then they finally made it upstairs to see Hannah and Night looking around the upstairs amazed.

"YOUR UP!" Starlight said and tackled Night to the ground. Night blushed but you couldn't really tell.

"Oh~ you are gonna love this…you have Chaos Powers and I AM your…TEACHER!" Starlight said happily and got off of him.

"What…?" Night said shocked and got up from the ground with Starlight's help.

"Yep! When you got shot with that laser along with Hannah you got Chaos Powers…and we start tomorrow!" Starlight said and turned around a looked at Hannah.

"And Hannah you can shot lasers out your eyes and fireballs out your tail! But don't try it! You can try it outside…tomorrow." Starlight said

"Oh! So you are going to become a G.U.N agent too?" Hannah asked and Starlight nodded.

AN: / Ahhhh….finished…what do you think…Review! PLEASE! Next chapter is about how they become G.U.N agents…soooo tired…. Goodnight people of the universe!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27~ ;P 3


	7. Chapter 7

G.U.N Time!

AN: / Don't ya' love me? I left you with cliffhanger! MWAHMWAH! Anywho~ this chapter is about what happens at G.U.N when they all go to get their stuff to say that they are REAL G.U.N agents! What do you think will happen? On with the story!

With the girls-girls house-

"YAY! Starlight and the rest of them can now work with us! Oh! And we even get to see each other more often too! Oh~ I wish Hannah and Night would hurry up and wake up so we can go and make them G.U.N agents!" Cream exclaimed then all of the sudden the phone rang and Cream had already picked it up before it could ring a second time.

"Hello?" Cream asked frantically into the phone.

"Woah! Cream whats got your panties in a bunch?" Sonic asked over the phone.

"OH SHUT UP SONIC! Are Hannah and Night up yet? Can we go back to the G.U.N headquarters?" Cream asked talking ninety to nothing.

"Okay, Okay Cream….Yes they are up and yes we are leaving as soon as the rest of the gang gets here, okay? Better now?" Sonic sated calmly into the phone.

"Yes…Okay bye." Cream said and hung up the phone. _I wish Tails would have called but he is probably looking over Night to see if he's okay and Starlight is probably looking over Hannah….Or the other way around…_ Cream thought and got a deviously smirk come across her face and disappear when the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Where's Starlight? Is she becoming a G.U.N agent too? Where's Hannah and Night?" Sunshine said busting through the door asking a million different questions.

"SUNSHINE! Starlight has moved into the guys' house. Yes, she is becoming an agent too. Hannah and Night are at Starlight's last time I checked." Cream said and Sunshine's mouth came agaped.

"Starlight….lives with the guys….-Light bulb- OH! That's the 'Prank War' she has been talking about….Come on lets go over there!" Sunshine said while dragging Cream to the guys' house with the rest of girls follows them. Once they got out there they saw…..Knuckles….hanging from the flag pole by his shirt, with Starlight floating above him laughing up a storm. Knuckles then came up with an idea and took off his shirt, once he did that he revealed a 6-pack of muscles. Then you heard someone whistle….it was Rouge…

"**KNUCKIE! GREAT 6-PACK!"** Rouge screamed and Knuckles turned a darker red than his fur and quickly grabbed his shirt from the flag pole. By now EVERYONE was laughing –except Knuckles- Knuckles began to think of a way to scare Starlight.

"Sonic~ your next!" Starlight said a little louder than regular voice but not as loud as a scream. Starlight then got a deviously smirk and transformed into Luna.

"Luna you got hide behind the car so I can prank Sonic….and I have a feeling you're going to like this prank…" Starlight said as Luna ran behind the car to hide. Soon Sonic came out in a bunch of pillows tied around him guarding him form Starlight. Once he didn't see her he took off the pillow armor and hugged hid 'girlfriend'.

"Hey Luna! Aren't you excited, we can see each other more often!" Sonic said while hugging 'Luna'. 'Luna' had the ends of Sonic's shirt hugging him and pulled his shirt off and turned back into Starlight, flying up into the air. Sonic also had a 6-pack and he was blushing deeply along with the real Luna watching the whole thing.

"Hehehe….I am SUCH a genius….HEY the shirts like a parachute! YAY!" Starlight exclaimed and everyone busted out laughing at Starlight's silliness. Then Starlight little 'parachute' got caught in a tree.

"**NO~!** Not Perry! He was my favorite shirt to steal…-light bulb- I'll go save it!" Starlight said and went even deeper into the forest because she let go of the shirt once she saw the trees.

"Ummm guys…Starlight's gone…" Tails pointed out then everyone instantly stopped laughing.

"**AHA! I found you Perry!"** they heard someone scream and they all knew it was Starlight and started laughing again. Soon enough Starlight came out holding 'Perry' tightly in her hands.

"Alright! Sir Sonic here is your shirt….and….let's go!" Starlight said and threw Sonic's shirt back which he caught and out back on. Sonic then saw the real Luna and hugged her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Starlight in the direction of the G.U.N headquarters.

"**HEY STARLIGHT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!"** Silver screamed then Starlight was back in a flash and showed a device called a…..G.P.S…

"DUNDUNDUN! Aren't I so~ smart Silver?" Starlight said waving it in front of his face. Silver then sweatdropped and nodded up and down, but had his finger crossed. Then Starlight took off again and Silver turned around to ask Tails something.

"Tails….I thought the G.U.N headquarters didn't show up on G.P.S's… So how is that even possible?" Silver asked and Tails just shook his head.

"Silver….Starlight is just as smart as me….or even SMARTER! I pretty sure she could wire a G.P.S to show G.U.N in the matter of milliseconds!" Tails said in a matter-of-fact tone. In a little while they finally reached G.U.N HQ (I am just gonna write HQ for headquarters because my finger are starting to hurt!) to see Starlight and….Michael with Alice eating an ice cream cone, witting for them.

"Starlight….how in the world did YOU manage to get MICHEAL out of his office…?" Knuckles asked bluntly and Starlight looked like she was offended.

"Why my dearest Knuckles…haven't you known me long enough to know that 1: I can beat you in all games, 2: I am sneaky and mischievous, 3: I can prank ANYONE, and 4: I am VERY persuasive." Starlight said while licking her ice cream, then out of no-where, Starlight pulled out a video camera and showed Michael and Alice all the times she pranked the guys. Michael and Alice busted into fits o laughter while the guys faces went red. Soon the video ended and Michael and Alice introduced themselves and gave them all a tour of the building –minus Starlight and the sonic gang.-. Afterwards they all went to Michael's office.

"So what do you say? Will you become an agent?" Alice asked

"When I say this I speak for everyone….Okay play the suspenseful music –music starts playing- YES!" Starlight said and earned some laughs with the music.

"Okay then. Starlight I want to talk to you and the rest of you can go wonder around the HQ." Michael said and everyone left except Starlight and, of course, his-self.

"So~ what cha' wanna talk about?" Starlight said while sitting on the table, which didn't bother Michael.

"Well, for one, about your love~ life!" Michael said getting a snaky smile that Starlight saw past right away.

"Okay, Michael, you LOVE to mettle and get people toghter don't cha'? Well I will go ahead and tell ya' I REALLY like Night, and yes, I do know he like me….but I don't want to ask HIM out. I WANT HIM to ask ME out, I want to keep it traditional like the people did back in the day." Starlight said and Michael went red with embarrassment and nodded understanding where Starlight was getting at. Then all of the sudden Jacob shot open the door and panting.

"M-MID-MIDNIGHT A-AND S-SAS-SASHA W-WERE S-SH-SHOT!" Jacob exclaimed and Starlight was out of the room and next to them in a blink of an eye. Bear was holding Sasha and Midnight was sitting on a chair passed out, both of them. Starlight looked into Midnight's future and sighed, she was fine she just got shot with what the others got shot with and getting powers. Starlight then walked over, almost ran, over to Sasha, read her future and sighed again. Sasha was fine also; she just got her powers as well as Midnight. A few minutes later the whole gang was there and, also, Alice and Michael.

"Their fine…they just got there powers like you guys." Starlight said gesturing to Sunshine, Craz, Night, Hannah and Amy. They nodded in understanding, Jacob and Bear picked up their girlfriends and went to Michael's office.

"So this is what happens when you guys get your powers?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…aggregation huh?" Amy said and Alice nodded 'Yes'.

"Okay, is that all? Are we official G.U.N agents?" Sunshine said wanting to leave.

"Yes, I just have to give you your badges….Al-" Michael said but was cut short by Starlight holding up the badges.

"I found them~. Can I pass them out PLEASE~!" Starlight begged and Michael signed and nodded Starlight ran around and pinned them on all of them –except Sonic gang-.

"Okay, lets go home." Starlight said and by now Sasha and Midnight woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sasha asked looking around.

"You two got your powers. I will tell you them tomorrow, lets go home" Starlight said and they all went home.

AN: / AH-HA! I FINALLY finished! The rest of the week went normal and the Next chapter school starts up again!Also i am SO SORRY that this chapter is really short...i kinda forgot what i WAS gonna write but i had to do chores then go to bed...and in hte morning i forgot...SORRY!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27~ ;P 3


	8. Chapter 8

School…is a drag…Or NOT!

AN: / Okay, this chapter is going to be embarrassing for Starlight and someone else SHOULD get their powers. Also Starlight will start training Night; she didn't do it over the break because she had to talk to Michael, Alice, Sasha, and Midnight. ON with the STORY!

"GUYS I AM GOING TO SCHOOL!" Starlight screamed from the front door. They had 5 minutes to get to school.

"WAIT! I can't go yet! Sonic wont hand over the hairdryer!" Silver exclaimed running down-stirs with dripping wet hair. Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails just shook their head and Shadow walked off to get another hair-dryer.

"No Shadow, no need…" Starlight said and ran –faster than Sonic- around Silver creating a mini-tornado, and within second Silver's hair was dry and styled EXACTLY how he likes it.

"I WOULD have done some kind of prank, BUT we NEED to go!" Starlight said and ran up the stairs, got Sonic, and ran out the house with Sonic in-tow. Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles were all behind her running the fastest they could. Everyone else was already at school except the guys plus Starlight. As soon as Starlight got to school she ran to the guy's side of the gym and set Sonic down.

"BYE SONIC!" Starlight said and ran over to the girls' side and got dressed. Once Starlight came out everyone was dressing out so she gathered up her breath and blew, causing all the dust and other things to go outside leaving the gym spotless. Starlight's uniform for gym was different from everyone else's, Starlight's uniform was a pink shirt with red writing on the back that had all of her friends signature on it, she also had red shorts instead of the blue or green. Sonic walked out with Jacob and was surprised to see Starlight.

"Starlight what are you doing here?" Sonic asked while walking up to Starlight with Jacob.

"P.E is my homeroom! Duh! The only reason you didn't see me when you first came is because I turned invisible and ran into the teachers' room. I am always too shy when new students come." Starlight said then Sunshine attacked her from behind scaring Starlight making her jump a little.

"Sunshine, I talked to you about scaring me did I not?" Starlight stated in a warning and Sunshine took two big steps back and ran into the girls' locker room.

"Wow…..Sunshine sure is scared of you huh?" Sonic sated and Starlight just got a deviously smirk and nodded. Soon Sunshine and Midnight came out of the locker room with Sunshine hiding behind Midnight for protection.

"Starlight, please…help me…." Midnight said with puppy dog eyes and Starlight signed.

"Sunshine I PROMISE not to harm you in any way possible, now will you leave Midnight alone." Starlight said and Sunshine was herself again jumping around being…..well…..Sunshine. A minute or two Shadow and Knuckles came out and saw Starlight.

"This is my first hour and I turned invisible the first day you guys came." Starlight said before they even could say anything but nodded in understanding.

"**ALRIGHT! WE ARE….DOGEBALL! GIRLS VS. BOYS! SEPARATE NOW GIRLS ON THE RIGHT BOYS ON THE LEFT!"** Coach Ed shouted and even decided to play in with the boys while the girls coach's decided to play with the girls. They lined up the dogeballs in the center and Coach Ed blew his whistle and the game started. Starlight was able to grab 4 dogeballs and she throw one to Sunshine, one to Midnight, and one to Coach Flanagan. Starlight hit boy back and forth, Starlight is the Dogeballs Queen of the school. It was down to 4 people Starlight, Sonic, Shadow, and Jacob. Knuckles was in the top 5 but Starlight hit him while he was getting a dogeballs form behind him, Jacob was still in because he was usually in the top 4 or 5 because he was Starlight's friend. The girls were cheering on Starlight while some guys made bets on who would win because the new guys were good. Starlight calculated on what to do and she proceeded with the plan. She first hit Sonic then it hit Jacob then Shadow. Some of the guys cheered because they won the bets and ALL of the girls were cheering and ran up to Starlight and dumped those thing that the football players have on Starlight, Starlight just laughed and complied the guys to look away. Starlight then went and took a shower; at this school they had showers that had curtains and a place to put your clothes.

Starlight's 4th hour

_Great….we have to change seats….again…_ Starlight thought. Mrs. Turner then called Starlight's name and Starlight THOUGHT that she pointed to the first desk. The girl in the seat behind her taped her shoulder, and handed her a note. The note read,

_** Hey Starlight, you are in the wrong seat. You're suppose to be in the seat over. No need to write back, just move seat before you get into trouble.**_

Starlight then moved seats quickly and mouthed 'Thanks' to the girl. The girls just nodded in 'Your Welcome'. Soon 5th hour came-free period- and Starlight went off to the music studio. Starlight then began to sing 'Disturbia'

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm goin' crazy now~_

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it._

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah~_

Night and Shadow then walked over to the building listing to Starlight singing. Shadow, turned out, had the rest of the Sonic gang guys following him, but they stayed farther back and listened to Starlight.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't goin' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise~_

Then Sonic and his stupid-self walked out of his hiding place and started to walk to the music studio with his eyes closed. Shadow didn't see him though; Shadow and Night both had their eyes closed listening to Starlight angelic voice filling their ears. Tails noticed Sonic walking off and ran and pulled him back into their hiding spot. Sonic was about to say something to Tails but then realized what he did and just didn't say anything then. They all continued to listen to Starlight singing.

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like darkness is the light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't use to what you like_

_Disturbia, Disturbia_

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they all talking to me_

_Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out or figure this s**t out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh~_

_ It's a theif in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_I feel like a monster, oh~_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't goin' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be alerted _

_So if you must falter be wise~_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_

_If you can't go~_

_I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't goin' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise~_

_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia_

Starlight finished her song and the guys didn't want her to stop singing. They saw the door begging to open and they all bolted for it. Starlight then got a devious smirk on her face because she saw a blue blur run off toward the school. Starlight then used her powers to see where Sonic was and she saw that Sonic and the rest of them met up with Night and stopped to take a breather. Starlight didn't have her Ultra Chaos Emerald but she could still Chaos Control without it. She pin-pointed Sonic location and….

"Chaos Control…" Starlight spoke softly and she teleported right on top of Sonic, causing Sonic to scream like a little girl. Everyone busted out laughing but Sonic who was pouting. Sonic then blushed a deep red upon realizing that Starlight was REALLY close AND still on top of him shaking from laughter.

"Ummm….Starlight….You mind getting off of me?" Sonic asked and everyone busted out in laughter again form Sonic's face and Starlight got off him and was on the floor holding her tummy from all the laughing.

"Oh~ that was funny…. Well I think I am gonna go home and take a quick shower before 6th hour. Night I want you to come over to the guys' house so we can start training. Okay, OH and Shadow if you want to learn how to Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald I suggest you come with me and Night and learn how I teach. Chaos Control." Starlight said but said 'Chaos Control' in a whisper and disappeared in a blinding white light. The guys had to hide their eyes to avoid going blind.

"Okay… I guess I am going to you guys house after school….what do you think she going to do?" Night asked and the guys thought about teasing him about likening Starlight but instead just shrugged as an answer.

"Well whatever she does do I think Amy and I are going to be learning too…." Shadow said as they headed back to the school and went their separate ways for 6th hour.

**Meanwhile with Starlight**

"Ah~ that shower was nice…." Starlight said and was now wearing a pair of light denim shorts, and bronze spaghetti strap shirt, a pair of bronze flats, and her hair was wavy and down.

"Bye Tegera!" Starlight said and petted Tegera before she Chaos Controlled away back to school.

AN: / I am just gonna skip to Starlight and Amy's 7th hour because I don't have anything happening in 6th hour.

7th hour

"Starlight can I talk to you in private?" Coach Farlow asked Starlight and they walked outside.

"So watch ya' need?" Starlight asked and Coach Farlow gave her a serious look.

"How many people know now?" Coach Farlow asked and Starlight began listing out everyone that knew about her powers.

"Starlight you have to be careful, okay?" Coach Farlow said and Starlight nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just have this awful feeling that some REALLY BAD stuff is gonna go down at the end of school, maybe at graduation…" Starlight said then they went to go inside to find it locked, the students did this and saw and busted out laughing. Starlight got a grinned across her face a pulled a bobby pin from her pocket and picked the lock within 2 seconds. Once Starlight opened the door EVERYONE stopped laughing and looked at her bewildered.

"I had a bobby pin and picked the lock." Starlight said in a matter-of-fact tone and everyone made a 'O' shape with their mouths and Starlight and Coach Farlow just chuckled/giggled at this. 7th hour passed really fast and the bell finally rang. Starlight walked out the class early and didn't wait for Coach Farlow because she had told him about training Night, Amy and Shadow with the Chaos powers.

Starlight ran home and changed into a skin tight suit, it was a lighter shade of black but not grey nor black; she had her hair up and put on a same color cape over her body. Starlight then hides in the shadows down-stairs and waited for them to come home. A few minutes later they all came, including the girls.

"Guys….do you think I should be worried with what Starlight is going to teach us?" Amy asked but before anyone could answer Starlight stepped out from the shadows with her head down and in an attack stance.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded but instead the 'stranger' lunged at Shadow who quickly dogged.

"Oh so you want to mess with us? Well you are just gonna have to mess with all of us!" Said an angry Knuckles and lunged out at the 'stranger'. The 'stranger' easily jumped into the air and flew over Knuckles and landed on the floor with grace. Sonic and Silver went to grab the 'stranger' but ended up head-butting with each other.

"OW! Man this guy is good!" Silver exclaimed

Then you heard a scream. It's was Night; they all ran outside to see the 'stranger' holding Night HIGH in the sky. Then the 'stranger' let go of Night and let him fall but spoke in his head. It said

_Night….concentrate, focus on landing on the ground. Fell the ground beneath your feet. Image you on the ground, safe….NOW!_

Night then focused and then he was engulfed in a light grey light and on the ground in mere seconds. The 'stager' then was on the ground and everyone lunged at it. The 'stranger' just did a back-flip and everyone head-butted each other. Then everyone looked up at the 'stranger' and the 'stranger' removed the hood and revealed….Starlight!

"H-how….Why did you learn how to fight like that! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tails asked while running up to Starlight. Everyone else was too stunned by Starlight's outfit AND her fighting skills. Night got a nose bleed just by looking at her.

"Well one, if I did reveal myself to you then Night would have never been able to Chaos Control so easily. And two I learned myself, I was my own teacher; I would go out and get beat up sometimes by teaching myself. I went and fought thugs, criminals, all sorts of things; and I have become what I am today." Starlight sated proudly, everyone looked at her shocked. She…was her own…teacher.

"Woah…. Can you teach me?" Sonic exclaimed and Starlight nodded.

"Okay, Anyone who is or wants to learn Chaos Control or fighting skills follow me!" Starlight exclaimed marched in the wood and began jumping tree to tree with the whole Sonic gang following. They then found a clearing and Starlight landed on the forest floor.

"Okay….WOW! Everyone came? Okay 9 people, 9 me's!" Starlight said and then made 8 copies of herself to train with each person.

"Night, you and I have to work one-on-one since you're new at this. Other me's go and create a clearing for each of your fighting partners with Chaos Blast. Okay got? Me and Night are going and make a bigger clearing so one of you guys can have this one." Starlight said then began jumping tree-for-tree to get far away from them. Tails decided to have the one clearing that they were all in because everyone else had already left to find one. What was cool was that Starlight had apparently knew each one of their fighting and defensing skills. The copy Starlight's acted like the real one and laughed when something funny happened!

AN: / Okay, the next chapter is going to be about Starlight and Night and also Amy and Shadow end up fighting each other and the Starlight's just watch. YEP! There WILL be romance in the next chapter just for the heck of it! I night check up on the others….I don't know…I might I might not. I really need to write more romance don't ya' think? Well PLEASE REVIEW and remember: I don't own the Sonic gang….SEGA does...*Cries uncontrollably since I don't own Shadow and Amy.

~MEGAAIMEFREAK27~ ;P 3


	9. Chapter 9

Training!

AN: / Okay, this chapter is about Shadow and Amy and also Starlight and Night. *laughing uncontrollably* get ready…set…..*stops laughing* READ! I don't own the Sonic gang….SEGA does… READ AND REVIEW! Please….

With Starlight and Night

Starlight found a place quite far away from the rest of the Sonic gang.

"Night, get back about three or four miles, if you want to be extra safe go four miles back. Okay, now go." Starlight said and Night went about 3 ½ miles away and then…..BOOM! Night covered his face then uncovered to see smoke everywhere. Up ahead a good ½ a mile was a BIG and LONG clearing. _'Great…I sure am in for A LOT of work if Starlight cleared THAT much land'_ Night thought. Night then ran back to slip in a puddle of water and landed face first. Then Night heard laughing and heard something fall the ground. Night then looked up to see Starlight on the ground holding her stomach from all the laughter. Night just smiled at the sight and whipped off the mud from his clothes and face.

"Ahhhh….NOW that was FUNNY! Okay time for training, step one clear mind." Starlight said and sat down and began meditating. Night followed shortly after and was able to clear his head after about an hour later.

"Now that you have cleared your mind, picture yourself about 10 feet away from here. Once you got that picture say 'Chaos Control'." Starlight said in a calm voice. Night began to concentrate but nothing happened the opened his eyes to see Starlight up in a tree.

"How did you get there?" Night asked since he didn't even hear Starlight move, Starlight then cracked open an eye and looked at Night.

"You want the truth?" Starlight asked and Night nodded in response.

"Like this." Starlight stated and jumped down the tree without making a noise, and in this silence you could hear a pen drop from a mile away.

"Now, Night you focused a bit too much on getting to your destination….maybe….**FIGHT!"** Starlight then charged at Night and Night simply side-stepped and was ready to throw a punch. But before Night could even turn around to face Starlight, Starlight flipped over to Night and delivered rapid punches to his gut.

"AH! S-Starlight you think you could go easy on me?" Night asked and Starlight charged again. Night then began to concentrate on being behind Starlight then….

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"** Night yelled and appeared behind Starlight, but once again, Starlight did a back flip and landed on Night's back with ease.

"You did it! Good job! Well my theory seems to be right….you seem to do better under critical circumstances…." Starlight sated and jumped off Night's back.

**With Clone Starlight and Shadow**

"Okay, Shadow you have improved. Now lets try it with someone other than me." Clone Starlight said

"Okay who with?" Shadow asked and followed Starlight.

**With Clone Starlight and Amy**

"I must say Amy, you are strong than expected, and lets see how you do against one of your comrades…" Clone Starlight said and started to walk off with Amy following close behind

"Wait! Who AM I going to spare with now?" Amy asked and the Starlight Clone got a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You shall see soon enough…" Clone Starlight said and….

** In the middle between Shadow's and Amy's Clearing**

"**SHADOW" "AMY"** Shadow said 'AMY' and Amy said 'SHADOW' at the same time.

"Exactly! Now get to sparing you two, if anything should happen then we will interfere." The Clone Starlight's said in unison with satisfied smirks upon their faces.

"Shadow…..I am afraid that you are gonna have to get beat by your OWN girlfriend" Amy said with a playful smile and Shadow smirked at her comment.

"Lets see about that one…Miss….Rose is it? Or should I call my girlfriend Miss Thorn? Since you said you WERE going to 'beat me'" Shadow came up with that comment and then the battle began. Shadow lunged at Amy and Amy just lunged at Shadow. Amy, Thank to Shadow letting her, pinned Shadow down to the forest floor.

"So, you ready to give up yet?" Amy asked playful. Shadow just shook his head and lifted his head.

"No, you?" Shadow whispered into Amy ear sending shivers down her back from his warm breath. Shadow then landed a surprise kiss on Amy's lips; it only lasted for a minute or two. Shadow used Amy's daze-ness to advantage and jumped up from the forest floor.

"Chaos control…" Shadow said barely a whisper, but Amy didn't hear thanks to her being still dazed on the forest floor. Amy then woke up out of her daze from having Shadow pop right up in front of her with a grin on his face.

"**EWK!"** Amy screeched and hit her fore-head to Shadow's fore-head. Shadow and Amy held their heads before busting out into a fit of laughter.

"**OW!"** Shadow and Amy said in unison. They had just been wacked in the head with an unknown object and unknown of who had just hit them with said object. Shadow and Amy turned around to see both Clone Starlight's with a little branch in both of their hands.

"How in the UNIVERSE did you two make a tiny branch hurt THAT much?" Amy asked and Shadow nodded wanting to know as-well.

"Well if you PRACTICE then you could be able to do the same thing. You have to be ready to fight anyone, even if it's your girlfriend, mom, dad, brother, sister, best friend, and/or friend. You NEVER know what can happen, even if you CAN read the future." The Clone Starlight said that was Shadow's fighter, with the one Amy had nodding as-well.

"Fine…we'll get serious now…" Shadow mumbled.

"Good…now BEGEIN!" Both Clone Starlight's said. Shadow and Amy both lunged at each other….

**Back with Starlight and Night**

"Night….you have to do this WITHOUT being under pressure. You need to be-able to do this whenever you want to. Now try again." Starlight said while relaxing up in a tree watching Night.

"-Sigh- Starlight I am just going to give it one more try…I have already tried 50 times in the pass hour…-Sigh- **CHAOS CONTROL!**" Night sated and then Night disappeared in a bright green light, Starlight didn't even flinch because she is so use to the light that it doesn't bother her any more. About 25 feet away Night reappeared in a green light with a shocked expression.

"H-How….**I DID IT! YES!"** Night screamed and did a little happy dance. Night then began to heard giggling and stopped his little happy dance and turned around to see Starlight hold her stomach on the ground tried to hold in her laughter. Then…..**"HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" **Starlight busted out into a full blown laughing fest, following with Night laughing too!

"Awww…that, that was….hilarious! Okay, back to work….now go up in that tree and Chaos Control down." Starlight stated about 2 minutes later. Night did as told but it took him a good 30 minutes to do that.

"Now Night…I'm bored so~ we are gonna battle! And this time only using Chaos Powers and our own skills….Got it?" Starlight sated and got into a fighting stance while Night nodded in response and, also, got into a battle stance.

"**GO!" **Starlight screeched and charged at Night and Night did the same. Once Starlight got close enough she did a backflip and landed behind Night; before Night could even turn around Starlight had got him in a headlock.

"Ready to give yet?" Starlight asked and only got a 'Chaos Control' in response and Night appeared in the air above Starlight and fell full force on top of Starlight. But once Night landed on top of her she just had a prideful smile on her face. Starlight was happy that Night was getting the hang of it so easily. Starlight then rolled with Night on top of her and switched, so now Starlight was on top of Night.

"So Night… you sure are getting a hang of Chaos Powers pretty quickly huh?" Starlight asked getting comfy by sitting 'chis-cross-apple-sauce' on top of him.

"Yeah…." Night said and blushed a little because of Starlight.

"Alright then for the next hour I want you to Chaos Control from here to 15 feet away. Starting **NOW!"** Starlight said and Night began right when Starlight said **'NOW!'.**

**Back with Shadow and Amy**

Shadow and Amy have been battling for the last 2 hours.

"R-ready t-to give?" Amy asked regaining her breath at got into a fighting stance once again. Shadow just shook his head. Shadow then charged at Amy, while Amy simply jumped into the tree that was behind her and Shadow crashed into the tree. Amy then jumped down at pinned Shadow down to the tree.

"That's enough you two…I know you're getting into it but I don't want to ruin the couple I worked so hard to get toghter to break up. Now lets find the rest of the group….I think we are done for today…" Starlight Clone said, the trained Amy, and started to walk away with the others following close behind. Shadow and Amy were pretty banged up with cuts, broses…etc. The Straight Clone that trained Shadow took care of their wounds in a minute and they were all gone. Once that was done she caught up to the other Starlight leaving Shadow and Amy free to talk about whatever.

"You know you did pretty good…..Miss Thorn…" Shadow said with a playful smirk that Amy returned happily.

"You did pretty good too…" Amy said and kisses Shadow on the lips real quick and walked ahead do to having Shadow stop, from being caught off guard. Shadow snapped out of it a couple seconds later and ran up to catch up with Amy.

"Lovebirds! We found the rest of the group." Said all of the Starlight's at once except for the real Starlight and the Starlight Clone that trained Sonic.

"YAY! Now I can eat something!" Blaze sated dragging Silver behind due to her hunger.

"Okay… you guys do know that it's morning right?" Cream pointed out to everyone, Blaze then sighed.

"Guess no school today?" Rouge said in more of a questionable tone.

"Nope! Not for me I'm gonna go to school….I can get excuses for all of you guys if you?" Starlight said and everyone looked at her bewildered.

"You…are gonna go to school…without an ounce of sleep?" Tails asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly. Starlight had just nodded in response and transported everyone to the Sonic-Boys- Gang's house.

AN: / I know, I know….it's been a while huh? Well sorry….I haven't seen or read a good little fight since I about a month. I know it's not probably what you expected…. BUT~ the next chapter is about Starlight and her little adventure at school and the Sonic gangs + Nights little house rad in Starlight's room. NOW~ I am SO~ tired…. I am SOOOO ready to go to bed right about now…..

Disclaimer: The Sonic Gang –both boys and girls- belong to Sega…I think…?

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 ;P 3~


	10. Chapter 10

Adventures and….Raids!

AM: / YAY! I got a nice sleep….although I keep waking up to drama and other crap….and you know what sucks? I fell down CEMENT stairs and my arm STILL hurt and it has been 4 days! –Sigh- well enough of my problems! Time for….MINI AIRPLANES! *throw one into Sunshine's hood without her looking* Hehehe! ANYWHO~ Time for the…..Story! Read and REVIEW! Please!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Sonic gang! Sega does!

**At the Sonic-boys- House**

"Hey I'm gonna take a shower be out in a minute!" Starlight said and dashed up the stairs once they hit home.

"There is NO way she can be out in a minute!" Rouge exclaimed and the guys looked at her like she was The-STUPIDEST-person in the world.

"You wanna bet?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Heck yeah! $50.00 says she takes at least 30 minutes." Rouge said and all the girls wanted in so they all took 50's out of their purses.

"$50.00 says she get out in a minute." Sonic said and all the guys wanted in so they all got out 50's too, even Night was in on the action. And in exactly 1 minute Starlight yelled **"I'M OUT!".**

All the girls groaned and handed over all their 50's. And as if, which she can, Starlight saw what was happening through Amy's eyes.

"You boys better give them their money back right this instance!" Starlight scolded from the top of the stairs.

"But Starlight! We won fair and square!" Sonic argued. Starlight then came down the stairs in nothing but a towel and dripping wet.

"Sonic….now…" Starlight said warningly. Night had on a blush two times deeper than his red fur! Sonic gulped and handed all the money back to the girls.

"Starlight thank you! I would SO totally hug you but….your dripping wet…" Cream said and Starlight turned around and gave them a smile.

"Now you girls, I don't want you betting with these guys.-pointed over her shoulder- they all know how fast I am. Okay?" Starlight said and the girls nodded, Starlight then headed back up the stairs to get ready for school. Then everyone turned to Night.

"SO~ Night I bet you enjoyed that huh?" Silver asked sly and nudged him. Night's blush just deeped and regained the little dignity he had left.

"Y-You guys! Starlight upstairs!" Night said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, Okay whatever…" Blaze said, deciding to help the poor guy out.

"I'm gonna go to school guys. See you guys later." Starlight said coming down the stairs and heading to the door. Starlight wore a cheetah dress that was a purple and black. She also wore purple flats and her hair was half up and half down with a purple and black flower.

"Ummm…Starlight whats up with the dress?" Knuckles asked and Starlight turned around and replied.

"It was a dare last year. Midnight dared me to wear a dress once a week during the school year for 2 years (2 school years so to grades) this year I am done so in collage I don't have to wear a dress every week. Now that's cleared up I am gonna go to school see ya guys later!" Starlight exclaimed and ran out the door to school.

"Night, Night, Night, today is your lucky day….First you get to see Starlight in a towel and dripping wet, then you see her wearing a dress. Which, might I add, be the only time you will see her in a dress." Sonic said getting a BIG grin across his face….Not good….

** With Starlight**

Starlight arrived at school in the matter of seconds. Starlight was the only person at the school so she got dressed for first hour and cleaned the Gym with her powers. Once she did that she figured since she was the only person there she should clean all of the teacher's room. About an hour later she finished all of the teacher's room including the teacher's lounge, front office, library and janitor room. The teachers started to show up about 10 minutes after Starlight finished so she retried to the Gym to hide.

"-Sigh- I figured I came too early…..oh well~! Wait….I know what I can do in the meantime!" Starlight said to herself and ran to the….Music room! She arrived there, once again, in the matter of seconds. Starlight had to think for a minute for what song she should sing; then she decided to sing….._Sacrifice by T.A.T.U_

_Can you tell me...softly_

_How you'll always haunt me_

_Can you help me_

_Hold me_

_Come to me now…slowly_

_You caress me…smoothly_

_Calm my fears and soothe me_

_Move your hands across me_

_Take my worries from me_

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_All I have in life_

_To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice _

_I will sacrifice _

_All I have in life_

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice_

_Can you feel me….solely_

_Deeper still and wholly_

_With your understanding_

_And your arms around me_

_Can you help me_

_Hold me_

_Whisper to me….softly_

_Move your hands across me_

_Take my worries from me_

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_All I have in life_

_To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_All I have in life_

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_Will sacrifice_

_Will sacrifice_

_Will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_All I have in life_

_To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice_

_All I have in life_

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice_

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice_

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice_

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice _

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice_

Starlight finished the song. Starlight was drowning and no one knew…. She hid it to all her friends and family. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Starlight KNEW something was going to happen….and it wasn't going to be good, BUT she didn't know WHEN it would happen is the bad thing. Starlight didn't want to be sneaky and look into her friends' future so she let what is to happen when it was to happen. Starlight then sighed and looked at the clock. _Better get to the gym…._ And with that thought Starlight zoomed off to the Gym in no time.

** At the Sonic _Boys_ Gang house**

"So are you in?" Sonic asked with a grin. The girls finally gave in and agreed to Sonic's idea, besides they were curious too. Now the only one left to cave in was…..Night.

"Are you **NUTS!"** Night asked eyeing all of them.

"Yes! Now are you in or what? Don't you ever wonder what Starlight would have written in her diary about you?" Silver said excited about what Sonic idea was.

"Fine….but if we get caught I blame you." Night said pointing to Sonic and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah Sonic, I agree with Night. IF we get caught during the raid then we ALL blame you." Amy said and walked up the stairs along with everyone else besides Sonic, he was stunned. Sure he came up with the idea but they said 'Yeah'.

"Ugh! I don't care if they blame me I want to know some dirt on Starlight!" Sonic said and ran up the stairs to see everyone up there looking for Starlight's personal stuff. Shoot! Even Tegera was helping them!

"Okay! Has anyone gone in Starlight's room yet?" Sonic asked facing Starlight's room.

"No…" They all said in union and all ran to it. Surprisingly you could fit up to 20 people in her room with extra room! After a minute of soaking up at how big her room was they all began their search. After about 3 hours searching in her room they found a….secret room?

"Ummm….Guys?" Knuckles exclaimed. They all turned around to see that Knuckles was in Starlight's closet behind her big T's. But the thing was….it was the same color as her walls but metal and had a key pad to enter a code in.

"Woah…I guess we didn't know everything about Starlight…" Tails said as he examined the wall and then typed in the year of Starlight's birthday. Tails got it wrong….and an alarm went off shutting all of them in her room and sirens went off in her room.

"**INTRUDER ALRET! INTRUDER ALRET! YOU ALL SHALL NOW BE TERMINATED!"** A voice said through Starlight's surround sound speakers in her room.

With Starlight in 6th hour

"Mrs. Taylor?" Said the intercom

"Yes?" Mrs. Taylor replied

"Send Starlight Moon to check out please, Thank you" the intercom stated and clicked off and Starlight was already at the door.

"Bye Mrs. Taylor." Starlight said and exited the door but not until she heard a 'Bye Sweetie' from Mrs. Taylor.

'_Great…. Now someone found my secret room….'_ Starlight thought but her thoughts were interrupted by a worried Luna.

"Starlight! What happened?" Luna asked walking out the door with Starlight.

"Someone is in my room…. Let me guess you wanna come?" Starlight asked and Luna nodded. "Get on my back." Starlight said and she gave Luna a piggyback ride to Sonic's house. They made it to the house and outside Starlight's room in the matter of seconds. Starlight then uncovered a patch of wall to see what looked like an intercom but you talk in it and the sound goes into Starlight's room. There was also about 15 buttons and a small T.V screen. Starlight then pressed a button to hide her voice.

"Who goes there?" Starlight voice came out like a big buff man voice.

"Who goes there? You don't live here!" Sonic's voice shot back. Starlight just shook her head; she expected this to happen one day. Starlight then pressed the same button to make her voice normal again.

"Idiots…Knuckles, Shadow, Night, and Silver move my bed and then step back." Starlight commanded and walked downstairs and into Silver's room.

"**Luna did they move it?"** Starlight yelled and Luna yelled back a 'YEAH'. Starlight then removed a ceiling tile that was a floor tile in her room. Starlight then poked her head in her room and saw that everyone was looking for a way out and Sonic's foot was right next to her. Starlight grinned and pulled him down the hole.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!"** Sonic screamed and everyone turned around to see Sonic clawing at the floor trying to get a grip. Knuckles ran over to get him and started to pull him up. BUT turns out that IT was stronger than Knuckles and started to pull him in too; soon everyone went to help but was getting pulled in also and everyone fell in Silver's room. Once everyone looked up they all saw a hysterical Starlight laughing her butt off!

"**NOT FUNNY STARLIGHT!"** Sonic huffed out. Then Starlight became VERY serious, so serious it was scary.

"Why did you raid my room? What did you see? Who tried to open my door? Did you actually think you would find a dairy? I don't do that kind of stuff that you could find so easily." Starlight questioned.

AN: / hehehehehehehe….Cliffhanger! Okay answers will be in the next chapter! Sorry it's short and I haven't updated lately because…

1:) I HAD to beat Pokepark 2! And I beat it in 6 days! I beat the first one in a week that's why I had to beat it!

2:) DRAMA! School will NEVER quit with the drama! I am SO SICK OF IT!

And 3:) I had writers block for a couple of days until I found a story that helped me get through it.

I OWN NO Sonic characters SEGA does!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Oh! And I am only going to do a sequel if I get at least 15-25 reviews, and TRUST me YOU WILL hate me at the ending! Hehehehehehehe

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 ;P 3~


	11. Chapter 11

Answers…..

AN: / Okay now this is what you wanted….I think. SINCE I DON'T GET REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS! Please….read and review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Sonic gangs' characters! SEGA does! I Own Starlight, Sasha, Bear, Thomas, Blake, Danielle, Luna, Night, Selene, Sunshine, Craz, Midnight, Jacob, Hannah, Veronica, Paul….etc. Pretty much I own everyone except the Sonic characters.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**At the Sonic's –Boys- Gang house **

"*Sigh* Will you guys ever learn not to go roaming into my room AND/OR my stuff?" Starlight asked sitting on her bed with everyone in her bedroom waiting for her to open the secret door.

"Nope. Now will you _please_ open the door?" Silver said. Apparently Little mister Silver was getting impatience.

"You guys _**REALLY**_ want to know?" Starlight asked looking up at them through her bangs. Currently Starlight was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, she was stressed. Why? She couldn't decide whether or not to show them what _**WAS**_ in _**THAT**_ room.

"**YES!"** They all shouted in unison.

"Ummm….Should I? Or should I not? I think I will let only….**TAILS** see!" Starlight said and Tails lit up with glee. Tails started to walk to the door but then was stopped by Starlight.

"But- Tails groaned- first you must swear on this oath okay? –Tails nodded- Repeat after me. I Miles Power A.K.A Tails solely swear."

"I Miles Power A.K.A Tails solely swear."

"To not tell a soul or souls on this universe about what is in _**that**_ room. No matter what I see in there that may terrify me or make me excited as if I were a unicorn riding on a rainbow."

"To not tell a soul or souls on this universe about what is in that room. No matter what I see in there that may terrify me or make ma excited as if I were a unicorn riding on a rainbow." Tails repeated a bit terrified by what he might find in there from what Starlight just said.

"And lastly I find Starlight Moon to be the best adopted sister in the whole entire galaxy."

"And lastly I find Starlight Moon to be the best adopted sister in the whole entire gaily." Tails repeated happily, as you see Tails really did think that Starlight was the best adopted sister. Now on the other hand, he thought Cream _AND_ Starlight was the best _PEOPLE_ in the entire galaxy.

"Okay now everybody…_OUT!_" Starlight commanded and pointed to the door. Everyone but Tails and Starlight walked out the room. But, of course, they all had their ears pressed against the door listening.

"Okay seriously Tails you WILL be fascinated by what is on the other side of this here door, although you may be annoyed by what it is…." Starlight had an evil plan up her sleeve to annoy everyone that she KNEW was pressed against the door easdropping on their conservation.

"Tails… I want you to scream 'It's another Sonic!' okay. I am gonna prank all of them outside the door easdropping." Starlight whispered into Tails ear and he grinned evilly. "On my mark…now!" Starlight whispered yelled but those outside couldn't hear.

Tails gasped. **"IT'S ANOTHER SONIC…AND ANOTHER KNUCKLES! NO! THERE IS ANOTHER ME TOO?"** Tails screamed and everyone outside the door ran in to see.

"**SWEET TWO ME'S SCORE!"** Sonic yelled doing a fist pump then walked inside the room only to get fused at.

"I _**THOUGHT**_ I told you all to go _**AWAY**_?" Starlight fussed and pointed to the door again. Everyone sighed in defeat and walked out once the walked out Starlight put up a barrier so they couldn't easdrop anymore.

"Okay now NO more screaming okay? Now this is the easiest code in the world." Starlight said and typed in the code 3693. The door slowly opened to revile a…..lad?

"What is this?" Tails asked and walked in with Starlight then the door closed as soon as Starlight walked in (Tails was in front of her).

"Tails, you know how the hospital when you are badly injured and you need blood?" Starlight asked and Tails nodded. "Well I can make blood from a DNA strand, like a piece of hair. So far I have everyone one of my friends' strands of hair and have made 5 pints of blood for each of you. Now, you see, this is where I go when you guys can't find me. I also have 35 pints of me and Tegera's blood because I haven't known you guys for long. Also I have 15 pints of blood from my friends at school along with my families ALSO because I haven't known you guys for long. So~ if anything were to happen to me or any of you guys, you could either go to the hospital and switch out the blood with the one's I made or bring them straight here. If you bring them straight here you must bring them over here." Starlight said and walked over to an area with 10 beds and machines next to them, like the hospital, but they were more advanced in technology then those. The only button on there was a 'GO' button and a 'STOP' button.

"Now once you set them on the bed all you have to do is press the 'GO' button and the machine will do the rest. If anything were to happen to me, then you bring me here. No matter what other people say you bring me here, understood?" Starlight said and Tails nodded and asked "Why?"

"Well you see…I have a _**RARE**_ blood type. Only a couple of people have had the blood type I have but that was long ago. Instead of just plain letters mine is numbers and letters." Starlight exclaimed.

"What is your blood type?" Tails asked eager to do some research on her blood type.

"Blood type: 5u03c4n1r3-f10w. I know, I know, weird blood type huh?" Starlight said. Tails eyes were just wide; he had **NEVER** heard anyone's blood type to be like that _and_ that long.

"Uh-Hu! But I don't know the code…." Tails said with his head down the all of the sudden he heard this in his head _'3693 is the code'. _It was Starlight putting it in his head to where he will remember in case of an emergency.

**Outside Starlight's barrier to her room**

"MAN! I CAN'T believe they tricked me!" Sonic said putting empathies on 'MAN' and 'CAN'T'.

"Correction: tricked all of us" Knuckles said earing a slap upside the head from Sonic.

"HEY! No one touches Knuckie!" Rouge exclaimed and hit Sonic in the face with a white glove.

"Okay…." Luna slowly started to leave upstairs to leave from the white glove smacking's that started among all of them.

After 15 minutes Amy said "**HEY!** Where did we even get all of these white gloves?" pointing to all the gloves on the floor. Yes, every time they hit a person they would drop it and get a new one. There must have been 100 gloves!

"Honestly, I have _NO_ idea…." Silver said with a red face, it wasn't red red though….I guess it looked like a blush on his cheeks and forehead.

"Hey I have an idea," Everyone turned to Blaze to hear her idea. "Why don't we go and watch TV downstairs?" She asked and everyone else agreed and went downstairs to see that Luna left a note. It read:

_Hey guys,_

_It's Luna. I know, I know you are probably wondering where all the gloves came from instead of where I went. Well~ I don't care I wrote a note. I went home. Yes, to let you know I got so bored that I left. _

_Bye, Luna_

_P.S. Tell Starlight I love her! I don't care if she is embarrassed TELL HER!_

**With Tails and Starlight**

"Wow…that's all you found on your blood type?" Tails asked while looking at the one document on the blood type.

"Unfortunately, yes." Starlight said while Tails handed back the death documents on she put them in her filer.

"Alright, I think we should get back to the guys before they burn the house down." Tails said as Starlight agreed and walked to the door. Starlight then typed the code back in and both of them walked out and the metal door instantly shut behind them. Starlight then moved the clothes back to cover up the door and this time she put a spell-or something like that- on the door so that way only Tails and herself can see it. Once they walked outside Starlight's room she put the barrier down and where the barrier had ended they were greeted with white gloves EVERYWHERE!

"Guys…..what the freak happened while we were gone…?" Starlight asked while Tails looked at one of the gloves.

"**HEY SOME OF THESE ARE MINE! GUYS!"** Tails yelled. Turns out they used all of Tails's, Sonic's, Shadow's, Rouge's-old ones-, Blaze's –old ones, Cream's –old ones-, and Amy's –old ones-. You see, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Amy don't wear their gloves anymore and they couldn't use Silver's because he had a blue circle on his, also they couldn't use Knuckles because Michel has his.

"Uh-oh….Tails…?" Starlight said "Yeah…?" Tails then responded

"Do you want me to help you get revenge? Because you know that it's better to plan your revenge that to stay up all night…." Starlight said with a wicked grin…which is the last thing you want to see; that is because once you see that look on Starlight's face…you better be ready for some epic pranking.

"Oooooo yeah…" That was Tails replied. They both walked downstairs to see everyone watching TV, Sonic then noticed that Starlight was downstairs and decided to pick on her about the note that was left by Luna.

"Oh~ Starlight honey~! Luna said she LOVE~ you~! Don't you love her too sweetie~?" Sonic exclaimed in a girly voice and Starlight face lit up like a candle, everyone began to laugh beside Tails…because he knew that this was about to get good.

"Y-Yes…I do love my sister…-mischievous grin- BUT~ don't~ you~ LOVE her too~?" Starlight replied then everyone 'OOO'ed and laughed and Sonic face. Sonic's face was a mixture of embarrassment and shyness.

"Whatever…." Mumbled Sonic and soon everyone went back to watching TV….well except the girls-minus Starlight- they went to their house to get ready for bed since they had school tomorrow and it was already 9:30 pm. Once it hit 10:00 pm the guys went to bed but Starlight and Tails were upstairs in the lab.

"Alright Tails I want you to take this pill so that way me and you can stay home from school tomorrow and start our prank. I am not gonna take one so that way I'll say that I will take care of you since I am the smartest out of the rest of the group." Starlight said and handed Tails a small pill that was blue with yellow spots on it.

"What will this do to me…?" Tails asked with hesitation.

"Well, first you'll get a 'high fever', then you'll 'throw up' but once you do 'throw up' it looks like throw up but really it's flavored chocolate. But once they leave for school you'll be fine 5 minutes later then we can start our prank. Sound good?" Asked Starlight and Tails response was a nod and they headed off to bed. But Tails didn't know that Starlight had installed video cameras in every room, so once she went to her room she clicked a button on the wall and the whole wall flipped and a wall of TV's came up and Tails room came up on one screen while the other rooms showed up on the rest. Once she saw Tails enter his room he went over to the bed-stand and gulped down the pill with a glass of water. Once Starlight saw this she switched the wall of TV's back to a regular wall and went to bed.

AN:/ DON'T KILL ME! I am SOOOO~ sorry that I haven't updated in SUCH a long time! I had LEAP and I also had writes block for a while….Sorry… I PROMISE to update more often…even though I probably only have like 3 people reading this…OH! And~ turn out I spelt the title wrong….ya ya…I know…I suck at spelling. But for the sequel I PROMISE to spell it right.

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 ;P 3~


	12. Chapter 12

AN: / Yeah….I know I haven't updated in a LONG time….but I am writing another story called _Missing Twice_…I am starting to think that NO ONE reads this story…I am thinking about not even finishing it…but if I do finish it and I see that no one but the only 3 reviews I have then I won't even bother to post the sequel _Chaotic Life_ and trust me….you won't like the ending of this story on bit but…_**lizzythehedgehog**_ made it all better! ANYWAYS~ on with the story!

**In the morning**

"Tails, time to get up buddy!" Sonic said poking his head through Tails's bedroom door only to see Tails not in his bed. Sonic then heard some strange noises in one of the bathrooms…he then followed the noise to the nearest bathroom to see Tails 'puking'.

"EEEEWWWW Man! Tails! You so aren't gonna go to school….wait whose gonna look after you….I surely can't do it, shoot I don't know what to do right now….Lets see, Shadow….naw, he'll just get aggravated and leave….Knuckles? No…that has bad idea written all over it….Silver….no…Awww….maybe….NO! PERFECT! **STARLIGHT! I NEED~ YOU~!"** Sonic went off talking to himself passing the room that he named in order of where he was. He then ended up at the bottom of the stairs to see….nothing?

"Sonic, Starlight is still sleeping…." Silver said poking around at the top of the stairs with a robe on.

"**Knuckles!"** Sonic screamed running to Knuckles's room. Sonic entered the room to see Knuckles in his boxers, no shirt showing off his 6-pack playing a 3D-DS game….the game? Mario-Crash-Cart….and he was playing as….Baby Peach. Sonic sweatdropped.

"Knuckles….you wanna wake up Starlight?" Sonic asked and as soon as 'wake' 'Starlight' left Sonic's mouth Knuckles was up and running for the stairs with a blow-horn in his hand. Knuckles then ran into Starlight's room and walked right up to her, placed the blow0horn next to her left ear and pressed the button-holding it down- letting it go off next to her ear. Knuckles had his eyes shut tight while doing this and…once he opened them….Starlight….was _still_ sleeping. The rest of the guys-minus Tails & Silver- ran to Starlight's room to see what was going on. They got there as soon as Knuckles had stopped the blow-horn. Then they all started to bust out laughing at Knuckles failed attempt to wake up Starlight. Tegera then walked into Starlight's room through the hole in the wall and walked up to Knuckles and looked him dead in the eyes-she's looking up-. Shadow then walked up to Tegera and petted her behind the ear, she then began to purr and her purr's were _really_ loud. Starlight then bolted up-right in her bed looking right at Shadow and Tegera with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, thanks Shadow….Where's Tails?" Starlight asked sliding onto the floor and landed on her butt. Once she was on the floor Tegera walked up to her and laid her head in Starlight's lap and she began to pet Tegera.

"Oh….that's what I came to ask you. Can you stay home from school? Tails is currently puking up chunks in the bathroom, I would do it but I don't know what to do." Sonic asked scratching the back of his head embarrassment.

"Sure. Now get out so I can get dressed and besides you guys are about to be late for school." Starlight said pushing them out the door. The guys then looked at the clock and ran to the garage the get their cars/motorcycles. Starlight watched them leave through the window in the front of the house.

"Tails, you okay?" Starlight asked going to sit next to Tails on the sofa.

"Just fine, I actually enjoyed throwing up…that sound weird doesn't it?" Tails asked looking toward Starlight, she just nodded.

"Well the medicine should be wearing off by now; lets get a move on it." Starlight said running out the front door; once she and Tails were outside Starlight made 9 copies of herself -10 in total- and walked into the girls' house.

"Alright you have Cream's and Blaze's room, I have Amy's and Rouge's. You take 5 me copies and they each have a special cube that you can store stuff in, just take all their clothes and personals. Leave all the pictures and bedding along with the dressers. Just clothes, bras, perfume, and panties. If you don't wanna do the bras or panties then my copies will do it**. BREAK!"** Starlight said, and after **'BREAK'** her and Tails took off in opposite directions of the house. But they soon met back where they just were.

"Wrong Way" "Yeah" Starlight said with Tails replying with a 'Yeah' and took off to where the other direction the other had just came from (I know that must be confusing but in simple terms they went the way the other was supposed to go).

**At 12:00 pm**

"**Done!"** Tails yelled from the opposite side of the house, he then emerged from Cream's room with a little blush on his face. Starlight then emerged from the other end of the hallway-right side- from Rouge's room.

"Now off to the boy's rooms…." Starlight said with an evil smirk.

**At School**

"So~ you're tellin' me that Starlight stayed home to watch Tails because you guys know you'll end up killing him?" Sunshine asked with a HUGE smile on her face.

"Well….yeah. BUT we won't kill him!" Silver whined. Silver actually felt bad for making Starlight stay home when they had known Tails longer, but hey, Starlight was like part of their make-shift family already.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sunshine couldn't hold it in anymore her laughter anymore. To think guys couldn't take care of their friends was just funny to her!

"It's not that funny…" mumbled Midnight, she kinda felt bad for them.

"HAhahaha….dang Midnight once you speak up I feel like a moron…" Sunshine said glaring at Midnight and Midnight just looked back with a blank stare.

"Thanks Midnight…" Silver said with big puppy dog eyes. Midnight just nodded in reply. The bell then rang, saying that's it's time for lunch. Sunshine, Midnight, and Silver all left toghter for lunch and meted up with the rest of the gang, minus Bear, Blake, Thomas, Tails, and Starlight.

**Back With Tails and Starlight**

"**Just two more rooms to switch!"** Starlight yelled across the house to Tails. The only two rooms to switch were Tails's and Blaze's; you see Starlight explained to Tails to they couldn't switch rooms with their girlfriends because then it wouldn't be embarrassing enough. So they decided to switch rooms like this: Tails and Blaze, Shadow and Cream, Knuckles and Amy, Sonic and Rouge, and Silver and Starlight. (I put each name in a hat and pulled randomly, these are what I got) Starlight didn't mind since she figured Sonic and Shadow would take a shower as soon as they got home from school, Shadow loved Starlight's bathroom so she lets him use her bathroom. They just couldn't wait till the guys came home and take a shower. Tails knows that Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow never bring their clothes in the bathroom, so once they come out they are wrapped in a towel.

"**I'm done!"** Starlight screeched with excitement and a minute later Tails did the same. They then meet in Starlight's room, once everyone was in there Starlight took all her clones back into her (Sound weird right?).

"Okay, now what do you want to do?" Starlight asked plopping onto her bed, Tails did the same.

"Ummm, we could go spy on the others at school?" Tails asked looking toward Starlight with a grin; Starlight had the same grin on her face.

"Alright!" Starlight said jumping up from her bed and running towards her closet.

"Tails, this is for you! Once you put it on you'll turn invisible I made one of each of you guys; and no, it won't make you look stupid I made the guys baggier." Starlight said and handed Tails is suit. The suit its self was a light grey with some blurs of blues and greens slashes at the bottom.

"Why is it grey instead of black?" Tails asked while Starlight was looking for hers.

"Well, if you have black you can see that there is something in the shadows, but if you use grey and other blurred colors, your eyes plays tricks on you and you can't tell if anything is there." Starlight explained, when she found her suit she walked into the bathroom and changed while Tails just changed in her room. Once Starlight came back her suit was skin tight and her hair was now in a high bun, while Tails's suit was little baggy.

"Why do you need a suit if you can already turn invisible?" Tails asked with curiosity, Starlight just looked at him with a smile.

"Because I think its fun!" She said and then clicked a button on the remote she had in her suit pocket and turn invisible. Tails then looked in his pocket and did the same.

"Now Tails, off to the school!" Starlight said picking up Tails and putting him on her shoulder. "Hold on Tails!" She said that and then took off.

**At School**

When Tails and Starlight arrived at school, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and for the students to return to the classes that they were previous in. Well it didn't really matter what class they were in since it was free period after all. Starlight then quickly ran to the lunch room to see if the gang was still in there, they were!

"Okay Tails, we can't spy on Sunshine or Midnight since they could know that its me." Starlight whispered to Tails, and let him get off her shoulders; and followed Sonic, Luna, Knuckles, and Rouge. While Tails followed Cream, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Amy. When Starlight got to their destination she noticed that they were in the chemistry lab, and smirked. Starlight then ran to the power circuit in the office and shut down all the lights! You could hear some students scream, and teachers trying to calm them down. Starlight then ran back to the chemistry lab to see Rouge and Luna pulling the blind up, she panicked and forced them down with her psychogenesis. Then Rouge and Luna ran over to their boyfriends, Starlight grinned…she was gonna have some fun…

**With Tails**

Tails was in the air vent above Cream, just watching her. What he didn't know it that when he was getting in the vent he accidently hit the switch making him viable again, but that didn't matter…right? Well he was there for a good 15 minutes and then the unthinkable happened…he fell…out of the stinkin' vent. Bright side is, he fell into Cream's arms…he tried to lighten his fall by flying but he couldn't stop, he didn't hurt Cream with the fall though. If she hadn't heard it he would have it the floor, now that would have hurt.

"Tails! I thought you were sick!" Silver and Cream said in unison.

"Ummm…I still am…?" Tails said sheepishly, of course you knew he was lying! Then it dawned on all of them…

"Starlight!" They all screamed and ran out the room to go find her.

**With Starlight**

Starlight was pulling The Best Prank Ever! She put up a sound barrier around the outside of the chemistry lab so others couldn't hear their screams! First it was pitch black in the room, and she made one of the blind creak open to let a little sunlight in. Then she began to pull students out the chemistry lab through the ceiling, chalk board, walls, closed doors, anything that lead outside. She took the popular students first then moved down the list, Populars', Jocks', Nerds', Punks', and Goths'. She was gonna save Luna, Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles for last. Oh! Their faces were just **PRICELESS**! Every student Starlight pulled out though she told them telepathically that it was just a prank, and don't go telling teachers, but she didn't let _Any_ of the kids see her though. None of them did, they had thought it was an **EPIC** prank! By the end of the Punks' Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Amy had finally found where Starlight was. All they saw was kids chilling out in the hallway, and…mute screaming kids coming in from walls and ceilings!

"Wha…." They just stood their amazed, but realized that they could get through something.

"Oh…it must be a barrier…hold on guys." Tails said and pulled a walkie-talkie.

"Wait…why didn't you tell us you had that earlier?" Shadow questioned glaring at Tails who cowered behind Amy.

"I forgot…" Tails replied in a meekly voice. Then Amy took the walkie-talkie from Tails.

"Starlight! What are you doing!" Amy semi-yelled, considering she didn't want unwanted attention.

"Amy…? Why the fre- Wait a minute…Tails fell through the vent, didn't he?" Starlight questioned, they were stunned for a second but shook it off.

"Ye-" Amy was then instantly cut off.

"Sorry Amy! But give it back to Tails please?" Amy sighed and gave it to Tails. Tails was actually a little scared of what Starlight would say…

"Tails, I told you not to go through the vents…their old! But anyways~ I am pulling a prank so you gotta let me finish this Okay? Thanks bye!" Without a reply Starlight began her prank once again. They just shook their heads, feeling sorry for all those kids.

**In the Chemistry lab**

Everyone was freaking out! Screams were heard everywhere! But the disappearing stopped for a minute…and they all thought they were safe. Wrong! As soon as they stopped they started again, then it finally came to a slow down when only Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, and Luna were the only ones left. Starlight was just outside the door deciding who she wanted to kidnap first…then the voice began.

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you're safe? Guess again! You are the only ones left in this ENTIRE SCHOOL! Now who wants to go first…how about you young lady!**

A manic voice rang out scaring the heroes out of their minds! Just then a blur came in the room and scooped Rouge up and out the lab before she could say anything!

"**ROUGE!"** Knuckles yelled, he then looked everywhere to where she could be no such luck!

**Next….YOU!**

And in came another blur, but this time picking up Luna!

"**SONIC!"** Luna screeched and reached for Sonic, but the blur was too fast!

"**DANG IT!"** Sonic yelled out, he was suppose to be _The Fastest Thing Alive!_ And he couldn't even save his girlfriends, what a hero he is!

**Outside**

Rouge and Luna were outside the lab cracking up laughing! They had to admit, they were scared crapless! They then regained their composer and walked over to Tails, Cream, Shadow, Amy, Silver, and Blaze.

"What was she doing?" Tails asked bored. The Luna and Rouge began their tale!

**Inside The Lab**

Sonic and Knuckles were holding each other for dear life! They started to hear…laughing…?

_I Got you guys! I even got freaking pictures' of you guys hugging! HAHAHAHAHA!_

Starlight then showed herself on the ground clutching her tummy! But when she looked up…they sure beyond mad! Knuckles was on Sonic's back, and then Starlight took off creating a Sonic boom!

"I GOT PICTURES!" Is all you heard Starlight yell before she passed up Rouge, Luna, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Cream, and Silver. And all they saw was a pink FAST blur and a blue and red blur. The rest of them sweat dropped…this was gonna be a long day for them!

AN:/ OMG! I haven't updated this since APRIL! I AM SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY! I hope you like it, I am actually losing interest in this because I have to do the filler chapters, you see I have it planed out what happens it just the rest…UGH! Anyways! I promise I will TRY to update this faster! SORRY!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 3 ;P~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Team/Sonic Heroes. I own the rest but them!

AN:/ **Tinytehe **you have gotten part of the story right! There will be dates, but nothing happens to Starlight! But, thank you! I was seriously about to delete this story because I had only a couple of reviews, but you have just encouraged me to write more! You too** Flynt Flossy TKZ!**

I apologize that both stories are taking SO long! I have been SO busy!

**At The Boys House**

Once Sonic and Knuckles finally calmed down, school was over. They gang went their separate ways into the houses. Starlight and Tails were lounging around on the sofa downstairs, just waiting for one of the boys to take a shower. When no one was downstairs in the living room Starlight quickly made 10 copies of herself.

"Okay Starlight's, 5 of you need to go to the girls house invisible after I tell you this. Once you all hear one scream I want you to go into a bedroom. One Starlight per bedroom. Quickly grab all the switched clothes and put them into this, okay?" Starlight said giving each a tiny cube, they all nodded and turn invisible.

**An Hour Later…**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Starlight grinned ear to ear…Shadow had triggered the prank! And a second later, another scream was heard! Then the other Starlight's sprang into action. Shadow then ran into the living room with a towel wrapped around his lower region and a pair of Cream's heart underwear and matching bra like it was deathly toxic. Shadow then turned to the sofa to see Starlight grinning ear to ear. Just then Amy barged into the house wrapped in a towel holding Knuckles kissy boxers just like how Shadow is holding Cream's stuff. Amy looked at Shadow and followed Shadow's eyesight and saw Starlight.

"**YOU!"** Shadow and Amy yelled in unison, looked at each other and blushed. Then they both looked at where Starlight is…she was gone. Then all of a sudden 5 Starlight's' ran outside! Everyone followed them outside to see 11 Starlight's! Each having a small cube. The whole Sonic Team-minus Tails- looked at each other and ran to one Starlight, but before they could get close enough they started to run around everywhere! Tails just stood on the porch and was thrown a small cube, he grinned, and it was his stuff in this cube. Starlight had found that it was pretty freakin' hilarious to watch and run away from them! After an hour or two they finally started to slow down, well everyone but Starlight.

"Give up yet?" Starlight asked seeing everyone sitting on the lawn.

"Yes…now can I please have my clothes so I can get out this towel?" Amy asked while everyone else nodded.

"Starlight, I say we stop this Prank War…it's just too hard to one-up you…" Knuckles said rubbing his forehead, he was truly too tired to do this.

"Hmmmm, fine I guess…" Starlight said then tossed a cube to each person, going back into one person. Starlight then began to walk back into the house.

"Figure out how to open the things, good luck!" and with that Starlight and Tails walked inside and everyone else groaned and walked into the girls house to figure out how to open them.

**12:00 am**

Hours have gone by and none of them could figure out how to open it! They tried voice commands, pushing buttons, moving the pieces, everything! Starlight then finally came over to help, since she couldn't sleep with the lights on.

"Cream." Starlight blurted out into the dead quiet room, then the cube Knuckles was holding poured out with Cream's things!

"Thank God!" Cream said and picked up all her stuff and went to her room.

"How…." Everyone was left speechless!

"Watch, now Shadow say Amy." Starlight said and Shadow gave Starlight a weird look but said it anyways. Then the cube Rouge had poured out Amy's things.

"Yes! Shadow!" Amy yelled out and picked up her things but yelled Shadow before she left the room. Amy was smart enough to figure out it was by voice command of your boyfriend saying your name. As Amy went into her room Shadow's things poured out the cube Silver had. Shadow then left the house.

"Now all you have to say is your boyfriend/girlfriend's name and their things come out a cube. Night!" Starlight said leaving the house, and after a minute all the boys were back in their house. They all quickly put their stuff away and went to bed. Starlight just smirked at the whole thing, laying on her bed. She then sat up and walked over to a wall, which suddenly had a ton of TV's on it. She looked to see if anyone was still awake, which no one was. She then ran out the house at super speed, but not before telling Tegera where she was going. Turns out, Starlight was going to Eggman's main lair. She quickly, but quietly made it inside Eggman's lair. She quickly made her way to where all the machines and/or robots resign. She scanned the room; it seemed to have about a thousand robots in there! Starlight just grinned in delight, looks like it would a fun night. She ran at her top speed ripping out the chips from the bots and putting them in a bag she brought with her. Unfortunately, Eggman had turned on one self-destruction robot, thinking in advance if one of his enemies came; just like Starlight had done. When Starlight got to it, the robot noticed her before she could notice it was on. The robot immanently sent Eggman a notice in his sleep, telling him to leave the lair, which in fact he did. The robot didn't even make a sound, which was totally unexpected by Eggman. Good thing Starlight had noticed a red blinking light, or she would have been dead. She quickly made her way to the robot after she ripped out all of the chips out from the other ones. She ripped its chip out in milliseconds and high-tailed her butt out of there. Only in seconds the base caught fire, and since the base was in a forest, the people who watched over it quickly reported it. Soon enough the news reporters were at the scene.

**In the Morning**

When the gang woke up, they were shocked to find out, on the news nonetheless, that Eggman's main lair was destroyed.

"Who in the world could have done that? And without us too?!" Knuckles exclaimed, staring in awe at the TV. Silver just looked at his like he was the stupidest person to live.

"Who do you think? Well lets see, everyone is awake, except who?" Silver questioned.

"Starlight…." Tails butted in, realizing what Silver was getting at.

"Now isn't Starlight usually awake by now?" Silver questioned once again.

"Yeah…" This time Sonic butted in, just as he and Knuckles understood who did it. The girls then busted through the boys front door.

"Where's Starlight?" Blaze asked frantically. All the boys pointed upstairs and they ran up there, followed by the boys of course. Well everyone went up there but Amy and Silver. Since, you know as soon as they would walk up the stairs they would fall asleep. But anyways, they flew open Starlight's door to see no Starlight.

"Oh…Okay, where the poop did she go?" Cream asked looking around just like everyone, well everyone minus Tails.

"Guys, get out…" Tails said quite awkwardly. They all looked at him like they had stared at Knuckles this morning.

"I know where she is okay? She just doesn't want anyone else to know okay? So please, leave." Tails explained giving them puppy eyes. So they left, but with much resists. Tails just signed and made his way to Starlight's closet. He moved aside the clothes to find the hidden door.

'_What was the code again….3693…wait, where Tegera…?'_ Tails thought and punched in the code. A soon as he opened that door, Tegera was right in his face, just sitting on the ground staring at him, then trying to push him out the door. But Tails kept his ground and walked in to see Starlight with those fire shields for your face on. She was working on something but she didn't know what. When she had stopped using the troch, she flung up the shield, and turned around.

"Yeah Tails?" Starlight asked wiping sweat from her forehead. Tails just stared straight pass her and onto what she was working on…which was Eggman's robot chips.

"S-Starlight…is that what I think it is…?" Tails asked slowly walking up to the table to see it. Well turns out Starlight had almost finished with all of Eggman's chips.

"Yeah, I was the one who did it, but I have a reason. I just can't tell you guys…lets just say it might pertain to changing your futures, so yeah. No-go, Ain't tell ya' sorry." Starlight stated simple and went back to work, but not before showing him out of the room. Once Tails was out, he slowly walked downstairs, and when they notice him they stared.

"Did she really do it?" Amy simply asked, while Tails response was just a simple nod.

"But Why…?" Rouge thought out loud, just daydreaming about the possibilities as to why.

Tails finally decided to speak up, "She said she won't tell me, because it might pertain to our future…" They all just nodded, kinda understanding her point.

"Well how about we try to lighten up the mood huh? Since it's the weekend and its all bright and sunny, how about the beach?" Knuckles said, trying to break the silence, which totally worked! They all decided to ask Starlight too, although giving her no choice even if she did say no. But good thing Starlight had said yes! The downside…Starlight had no swimsuits! But, of course they weren't aware of this factor yet.

**2 hours later…**

Everyone was just about ready, either grabbing a last few minute things, or downstairs with a tote bag all ready to go. Starlight was the first person downstairs, then all the guys and girls. Once everyone was downstairs, they all headed to a car and piled in as much people as possible. In fact, everyone was going, but the rest of them (Not the Sonic Gang) were going to meet them up there naturally. So it took about an hour or two until they go to the beach they wanted to get too. By the time the Sonic Gang got there, everyone else was already there and had the spots picked out and everything! So, they came out and greeted everyone before most, in fact all of the girls but Starlight, went to go change since everyone else had waited for them. While the guys, just took off of their shorts/pants, because they had their trunks underneath. Starlight just set up an umbrella and her beach towel, and began to read one of the many books she brought with her. When the girls walked out, all the boys' mouths dropped open! Amy was in a red and black striped bikini, Rouge was in a pastel green bikini, Blaze was in a royal blue bikini with a crown holding it together, Cream had one a baby blue solid bikini, Sunshine had on a night sky bikini, Midnight had on a deep purple bikini with a star pattern on it, Nina had on a red, yellow, and orange bikini in a flame like pattern, Sasha had on a bronze colored bikini, Luna had on a tangerine bikini with white stripes, Danielle had on a black bikini on with blue poka-dots, and Selene had on a yellow bikini outlined in black.

"Hey, where are Thomas and Hannah?" Starlight asked strangely, while Selene looked at the ground and answered softly.

"Thomas dumped me for Hannah, but Hannah rejected him. Besides, Thomas was already moving to New Jersey with Hannah was moving to Illinois…" After the explanations, Starlight got p and walked over to Selene.

"I'm sorry I asked. Thomas just was being a stupid jerk for not seeing what was in front of him the whole time. As for Hannah, well we all will still be in touch!" Starlight exclaimed with sympathy and kindness. Selene just smiled at her and nodded. Starlight then walked back and sat on her beach towel with Night right next to her. Night had on a pair of blood red trunks, Shadow had on a pair of grey trunks, Knuckles had on a pair of purple trunks, Sonic had on a pair of emerald green trunks, Tails had on pair of deep blue trunks, Silver had on a pair of green-blueish trunks, Craz had on a pair of black trunks, Jacob had on a pair of redish-oragne trunks, Blake had on a pair of royal blue trunks, Bear had on a pair of baby blue trunks, and Jake had on a pair of bright yellow trunks. Night just started to read a book Starlight had finished in seconds, and then his mind began to wonder elsewhere. But Starlight brought him out of his thoughts.

"Night, how come you're not playing with the others?" Night just casually looked at Starlight, seeing as she had on an oversized 'Three Days Grace' Band shirt on, with a pair of red shorts underneath that. Night just smirked at her.

"And how come you aren't Hmmmm? Don't have a bathinsuit?" Night teased, only joking, while Starlight just punched him in the shoulder, but not hard. Starlight never did answer, until….

"**HEY! Starlight how come you're not in the water?! Do you NOT have a swimsuit!?" **Sunshine, so cleared asked. That's when everyone turned to see Starlight reading a book with Night next to her about to doze off reading a book. But clearly he didn't, because of Sunshine's so nicely said question. Take note of the sarcasm. Starlight just pretended not to hear her though, and continued to read. That was until Rouge came up and stool Starlight's book, which she was a paragraph from finishing!

"Hey! Give that back!" Starlight said just staring at Rouge from the beach towel covered sand. Soon enough, everyone was around Starlight. Rouge looked at the book questionably.

"'_Red Sisters'_…really Starlight, really? Do you not know that this is a gory, twisted book?" Rouge had already read this book, and she had a couple of nightmares about it though. (AN:/ It's a really book! It's like a TOATALLY twisted version of Red Riding Hood!)

"I'm aware of this fact. Now can I please have it back? I have one paragraph to go….please…?" Starlight replied. Rouge signed and gave it back to Starlight really quick, which in response; Starlight finished it in mere milliseconds.

"Now what cha' want?" Starlight casually asked, leaning back some, she then realized that everyone was around her and Night. "Guys…why are all of ya' around me….? Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" No one responded, they just stared at her like she was crazy…well everyone but Night, who was clearly confused.

"Okay, first of all, you just read a paragraph in milliseconds, like it was nothing; and second of off, why aren't you in a swimsuit?" Midnight said looking at Starlight, while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, 1 I read abnormally fast, and I….don't have a swimsuit…." Starlight said the last part very fast and quietly. No one really understood the last part, looked at each other to see if they caught it. Of course, no one did.

"Ummm, can you please repeat that last part?" Cream asked nicely. Starlight took a deep breath.

"I don't have a swimsuit…?" Starlight said, more like a question that a response. Everyone just stared at her wide eyed, while Rouge got a BIG grin!

"Alright…girls SHOPPING TIME!" Rouge said and grabbed poor Starlight and dragged her with all the girls behind her.

"HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA GO SHOPPING! GUYS HELP ME!" Starlight was having a fit about going swimsuit shopping. She just knew that they were gonna make her get a bikini! The guys just signed and waved to Starlight, some saluting, wishing her luck.

"I swear…sometimes she can be like one of us…" Bear said, waving to Starlight, silently wishing her luck. While all the guys nodded to Bear's comment. But silently Night was looking forward to it, but not in a perverted way! Night just wants to see Starlight having fun, not reading some books; I mean they were at the beach!

"I bet your pretty happy now huh Night?" Blake said, picking on Night, who in return started to blush madly. All the guys chuckled at Night's embarrassment and started to pick on him for a good amount of time.

**With the girls**

"Can't I just please get a one piece?" Starlight asked with puppy dog eyes. Everytime she asked, one of the girls would scold her, saying that she was gonna get a bikini.

"Gosh darn it Starlight! Quit asking us that question, the answer will always be a NO! Understood, good." Midnight said. You see? Starlight was literally be scolded like she was an 8 month chao! Starlight signed and picked out a stupid bikini, which was a Betsey Johnston Sailor-Striped Ruffled bikini. It was blue and white, with a mini skirt as a bottom instead of the regular bottoms. It had a bow in the middle of the top piece and a bow on each side of the skirt. (IT'S REAL! Google it and you'll find it!) The girls saw it and thought it was adorable! But Sasha saw the price tag, it was $108 dollars! But she looked to see it was on sale for 54 and was 25 percent off, so in all it was $43.20 dollars.

"Starlight, do you have this much money?" Sasha asked pointing to the price tag. All the girls visibly stiffen, while Starlight didn't even think twice.

"Yeah, I've had a certain job for a _long_ time! SO I have plenty, beside, I only need one swimsuit, don't I?" Starlight replied. They girls relaxed and bought the swimsuit. When they got back to the beach, Starlight went and changed into it, but still had her big Tee shirt over it.

"Had fun?" Blake came over and teased her. Starlight playfully punched him in the arm.

"Jerk! Ya'll didn't even bother to come help me! And no! It was freakin' miserable! Now run along to your little girlfriend. She's a waitin'!" And with that Starlight shooed him away, and began to read _'The Dragon Heir'_ (I have the book, but have yet to read it). Night came back over and sat with her. They just silently read books…well in like a minute later, Cream came and took Starlight's book away.

"Oh, my, glod! What is up with you people and my books! Geez, they didn't do nothin' to you, did they?" Starlight complained, while Cream just glared at her.

"What?" Starlight began to question; but what she didn't know was that Amy came from behind Starlight and yanked her Tee shirt off and ran with it!

"AMY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS ISTANT YOUNG LADY!" Starlight screamed getting up and running after Amy, as fast as she could without making it obvious that she and Amy had super-speed, couldn't have every stranger knowing that! Everyone turned around to see Starlight, and their mouths dropped to the floor, even the girls! Starlight had a _**very**_ toned stomach! No one would have thought that Starlight had abs…well, they figured it but they didn't think she was _that_ toned! Night had gotten a very deep blush, worst that Knuckles colored fur, shoot; he could have invented a new shade of blush! Starlight finally got her Tee back when Amy about fell into the water, but she didn't get a chance to put it on before….

"Hey! Starlight, what's that on the side of your tummy?" Sunshine came up and asked which made everyone look there, clearly.

"Geez…couldn't just let me wear my Tee could you guys. If you must know, it's what…lets just say…hmmm, controls me. There, good explanation? Good." Starlight said, not even letting them argue. They just went with it like it was nothing. But most of them decided to ask later. Danielle then ran up to Starlight and dragged her into the water, with Luna and Selene. But soon enough, the big group divided into smaller groups, to be specific, girlfriend and boyfriend. Selene, Starlight, and Night were in their own little group.

"Well…this is a bit awkward…huh guys?" Selene so obviously pointed out. Night and Starlight nodded, and then Starlight had a mischievous idea.

"How about we do some…spying?" Starlight suggested, Selene immediately agreed with the notion, while Night reluctantly agreed since they had nothing else to do.

AN:/ MUAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! Sorry guys…I have been having major writers block with this story! And Missing Twice! But I hope you guys had a happy holiday! I know I did! Well, I'll try to update ASAP from now on!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 ;P 3~


End file.
